Silent Watcher
by WraithRune
Summary: Suikoden III, IV, V. As plans to steal the Sun Rune stir across powerful countries. True Rune bearers started converging in Falena. But are they to aid or hinder the young Prince Faroush?
1. Chapter 1 : News of the beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of Suikoden and its characters. This is a fanstory and is to pay homage to the popularity of the series.  
_

* * *

Noisy clutter of horses and wagons sounded in the streets, beneath the early light of dawn. As the first ray of sunlight shone onto the majestic castle seated on the highest hill of the island, the inhabitants of the castle were already moving about in their daily chores. Servants were feeding the livestock; blacksmiths were forging new weapons and armors while rune sages were researching old tomes for hidden knowledge.

For the four founders of the Blue Pearl viewed the gathering of knowledge as a source of power. The Blue Pearl was one of the most powerful trading companies in the face of known continents, with powerful political ties in the Island Nations Federation, the Gaien Dukedom and the Zelant Kingdom since it first started a hundred and forty years ago.

Two of the founders were elves, an unusual thing of note since elves seldom care much about the world outside their Great Trees. The third founder came from a lineage of Nay-Kobold family while the fourth founder was never known to public.

The castle on Donut Island was one of the many capitals of the Blue Pearl Trading Company. It was also under the charge of Paula Mistwood, one of the founding elf. Though she was now considered an elder by elven standards, she still looked not a day over twenty. But more importantly, Paula had been a capable leader for the Eastern Island Nations' base of operations for the past hundred over years.

A well respected war hero, she had helped stopped more than a few wars against the Island Nations by neighboring countries. She also had battle experience in many naval and field battles. Of particular note was the war she took part in one hundred and fifty years back. The war was against the old Kooluk Empire, which ended up freeing the Island Nations from the Empire's tyranny. She was also part of the core group that was involved in setting up the Island Nations Federation. As such, she was considered one of the more important and famous leaders of the Island Nations.

Right now she was checking the daily accounts of the profits that Blue Pearl Trading had accumulated. Part of the profit would go into a secret fund that was set aside to aid the Island Nations in times of need. Of the remaining amount, half of what was left went into the research operations conducted by Blue Pearl, and what was left would be set aside for the development of the trading company itself. Silence reign in the room, for the servants knew better than to disturb her at this hour. The whisper of wind next to her was all that told her of another presence in the room besides herself. Showing no signs of shock at the arrival of the newcomer, she continued with her bookkeeping.

"What news do you bring?" Paula asked, eyes scanning the account books as she made fast mental calculations of the numbers.

The dark cloaked man nodded to her politely. "Harmonia is on the move again. I have news gleaned from the priesthood. Several rune hunters are going to be sent to Falena."

"To get the Sun rune I presume?" Paula asked with a weary sigh, her eyes blinking tiredly.

"Yes, the Harmonians also plan to arouse the neighboring nations around Falena to create as much chaos as possible. The rune hunters have orders to kill anyone who stand in their way."

"Typical Harmonian behavior. The chief will not be happy to hear about this." Paula said grimly, looking at the cloaked man in acknowledgement. "I'll inform him. Thanks Haleth, the payment is at its usual place."

The only answer was the flapping of curtains near the open windows. The man had vanished without a trace. Paula lay down the account books and placed a new parchment onto the table. Dipping the quill in the ink, she began to draft out a new note.

* * *

The brown haired young man stood at the border of the Falena Queendom and the New Armes Kingdom. His crystal blue eyes surveyed the entire area around him, making sure that there was no one around to see him as he took a step forward. Instantly pain spread through his body, his eyes were blinded by a sudden flare of red light, causing him to quickly step back into New Armes land again. Behind him, his trusty war horse nudged him gently with a whine, as if checking his master for any signs of physical injuries. Strapped to the horse was a small wagon filled with his belongings. With the Strength runes embedded onto the body of the war horse, the wagon was but a light weight to his trusty sted.

"This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all." Lazlo said, as he pondered his next move. Leknaat, the self appointed guardian of Balance, avatar of the Back Gate rune, had warned him that he would not be able to enter Falena, at least not in a corporal form. The Sun rune, one of the True runes and protector of Falena would not allow any other True rune bearers to enter its land, at least not physically. Leknaat had told him that she could only enter by sending an illusion of herself, and even that had been taxing on her body.

But if there was one thing Lazlo had learnt in his hundred over years of searching ancient Sindar ruins for information about the True runes, it was that all True runes possessed sentience. It might be possible to reason with the Sun rune, after all he did bear its sibling, the True rune of Punishment, a rune symbolizing the essence of Atonement and Forgiveness in the world.

Steeling himself, he strode across the border again. This time, he was prepared for the instant flare of pain that spread through his body. With his magical senses, he could sense an immerse primal force as raging as the Sun, trying to chase him out of this land. Clenching his teeth against the agony, he kneel down, placing both his hands onto the soft green grass that currently felt like a hundred knife blades cutting into his flesh.

Lazlo spread his power in a radius into the land around him, seeking to find some way to communicate with the Sun rune. For a moment, nothing happened, then he felt a connection and found himself floating in a fiery swirl of light. The power of the Sun rune pulsed before him.

_I am Lazlo, bearer of the Rune of Punishment. Your sibling greets you and hails you well. We meant you no harm, but we are on urgent business and need to trespass your land. There is danger afoot, to you and your people. I can help, will you let me pass?_ Lazlo asked. A streak of blazing orange light speared through his soul as the essence of the Sun rune entered his conscious. For a moment, the Rune of Punishment arouse at the intrusion, but Lazlo clamped it down with an iron will, opening his mind to the force of nature that was currently spreading through his body.

Moments passed as the Sun rune crawled through his memories. He could feel its burning fury, ready to strike him down if it detected so much as a single thought of harm against its people and lands. It could find nothing. The essence of the Sun gave a sigh, a feeling of warmth and protection spread through out Lazlo's body as the Sun rune acknowledged him as one of its children. There was a feeling of disorientation as he returned back to his body that was sprawled on the grassland. Tor, his warhorse was licking urgently at his face as though that could wake him up from his spirit quest.

Lazlo laughed, getting up, patting his worried horse. "I am alright now." He said, getting up to his feet. The Sun rune had allowed him into its land which would make everything easier.

"Come on Tor, we need to get to Sol-Falena as fast as we can." Lazlo said, climbing up his horse and setting off toward the west. The day was still young, and it would at least take a week of travelling if he rode full speed ahead to reach the capital of Falena. Lazlo sighed, better to take it slowly, he did not want Tor getting a heart attack. He could still spare a few more days. The wagon wheels clucked merrily behind him, the sounds synching harmoniously with the chirping of mating beetles. It had been too long since he had a nice quiet ride, he would make the most out of it.

"So Tor, maybe its time we find you a wife….."

* * *

Faroush looked down at the temporary arena set up outside of Sol-Falena. The practice of keeping gladiators in Falena were no more, but to judge another's skills in battle, it was best to see them fight first hand. The audition for the Queen's Knights Candidates was being held in a seven day event at Falena. Notice had been sent to all corners of the Queendom, and it had drawn a large crowd of spectators and would be knights from all over the land.

Falena's Queen's Knights had been greatly diminished by the end of the civil war. Of the original knights, only Lyon and Miakis were left. They had to quickly boast up the ranks of the Queen's Knights largely due to the fact that the Queen's Knights are the symbols of Falena's military power. Although Falena had assumed an uneasy alliance with the New Armes Kingdom, there was still the fanatic Nagarea Theocracy to the southern west of the country. Any signs of military weakness, especially now after Falena's civil war could lead to an attack by neighboring countries.

Faroush had invited some of his war companions into the ranks of the knights, only three had accepted. Dinn, Belcoot and Gavaya. Faroush's intention was to get several more potential knights into his service so he could start grooming them for Falena's future. As Falena's Commander of the Queen's Knights, it was his duty to keep up a strong military appearance.

However, five days into the audition, Faroush had only found six candidates that showed more skills than most ordinary fighters. Three were able to fight Lyon or Miakis to a standstill. The other three was able to defend themselves well enough for more than ten minutes. The rest were invited to join the royal army as the need for soldiers was never lacking. The crowd were cheering happily at all the fights, certainly Lyon's idea of opening up the audition to the public was a great morale booster for the citizens of Falena, Faroush will have to thank her for her forsight later.

It was nearing the end of the day and the audition for the day was about the end. The setting sun had lit everything red. The crowd had gradually thinned and more people were drifting towards the food stalls set outside the arena rather than to stay in and watch the last fight. A young man step into the arena pit and Faroush could hear the young man's name being announced. Rozen Silverhand.

Faroush sat up straight in his booth as he eyed the young man walking into the area. His stature spoke of the calmness before a storm, of reined in energy waiting to be unleashed. His left hand was encased by a skin tight silver gauntlet, probably the reason for his name. Faroush smiled. With his battle experience, he could tell that this was going to be an interesting battle.

Miakis stepped up from the opposite end of the arena. The two combatants eyed each other, but no one made the first move. It was a test of will power and patience. Tired of waiting, Miakis rushed in to attack, only to find herself lifted off her feet by a strong gust of wind. Her hands and legs snapped together of their own accord, invisible currents of wind binding her in midair.

There was an excited murmur in the crowd as everyone turned their attention to the young man at the end of the arena. His right hand was lifted and even from the distance, Faroush recognized the pulsing signature of the Wind rune appearing over the combatant's right hand. The young man looked to be a powerful mage. Faroush raised his hand in a signal to Lyon standing at the side of the battle. Lyon nodded, springing into action, running towards Rozen Silverhand, wooden sword drawn.

Rozen skipped out of the way, parrying away Lyon's attack yet at the same time maintaining the hold on the magic that bind Miakis. Lyon attacked and he defended, each time brushing away the attack casually, yet never attacking. Even to outsiders, it was evident the level of power and skill was too great between Rozen and Lyon. Faroush smiled, Rozen will make a powerful Queen's Knight, but first, he'll need to check out the man's background, he did not want to unwittingly let a spy into Falena's Queen's Knights.

Faroush raised his left hand, summoning a bolt of lightning into the air. Mainpulating the power of lightning, he amplified his voice. "THE AUDITION FOR TODAY HAS ENDED. THE LAST CONTESTANT, PLEASE RELEASE YOUR CAPTIVE AND PROCEED TO THE PALACE." Faroush instructed as he met the eyes of the contestant standing in the arena below.

There was a loud cheering among the crowd as they realized a new Queen's Knights candidate had been added to the ranks, and a large crowd descended into the arena pit to congratulate the new winner.

Faroush made his way outside of the arena, his guards following behind him. His horse had been readied by the stable hands and he quickly swung himself up. Sounds of footsteps behind him announced the arrival of Lyon and a slightly disheveled Miakis.

"He got me good Faroush." Miakis said with an apologetic grin. "I never expected a little whelp like him to possess so much runic power. I had almost expected the last battle to be a piece of cake."

Lyon laughed, giving Miakis a grin. "That's how the world works, contrary to your expectations. But I have to admit, he wasn't even sweating when I attacked him and I wasn't being easy on him."

"His physical attack skills rival that of the current Queen's Knights, except maybe Dinn or Belcoot. His skills as a mage is also a big assest. We have pathetically few mage fighters in Falena as it is." Faroush said. "Miakis, please watch after him and make sure he reach the Palace without the entire crowd mobbing him. Lyon and I will make our move first."

"Ai-i Commander!" Miakis said with a cheeky salute. Spinning around, she headed back inside the arena to rescue the new guy.

Faroush smiled at his long time companion. "After you Lyon."

Lyon chuckled, getting on her horse as they set off towards the Palace.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chosen

_Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of Suikoden and its characters. This is a fanstory and is to pay homage to the popularity of the series._

* * *

The Sun Palace was a construction of majestic architecture built by the late Queens of Falena. The planning of the palace and construction of Sol-Falena had taken many generations.

Around a hundred years back, the capital of Falena was relocated to Sol-Falena, which started off as a small settlement in the middle of a great lake. Each succeeding generations of Queens had added their own personal touches to the capital. The current ruler of Falena, young Queen Lymsleia, had ordered the extension of a series of wooden lodges attached to the southern wing of the Sun Palace. This would serve as the new home of a small group of beavers delegates who were currently residing in the western wing's guest quarters.

The ties between Falena nobility and the beaver clans had became strong after the war. The beavers had also realized that they cannot hide from the world forever and a small group were chosen to accompany the Prince back to the Sun Palace, to set up a new beaver clan in Sol-Falena. The citizens of the capital had gotten used to seeing beaver children running around the streets and the beavers were altogether well respected for their efforts in rebuilding the Sol-Falena dam after the civil war.

Lyon sighed in contentment as she looked out her windows towards the south, where the wooden frames of the new beaver lodges were set up. By beaver estimates, the construction of the new clan lodges would take three months even with the help of the humans. Lyon could not wait to see the new addition to the palace once it was completed. In many ways, it would signify a new beginning for Falena.

A soft knock on the door broke her thoughts.

"Come in." Lyon called out, turning around to see who it was.

The door opened to let in the young maid assigned to attend to Lyon's needs.

"Lady Lyon, the Prince bids you to go to him at the command room. He said that the new candidate for the Queen's Knights had arrived."

Lyon nodded gracefully. "Thank you Nelisa. Would you mind preparing the water at the bath house? I will be there after I have met with the Commander."

"At once my lady." Nelisa answered with a quick bow, stepping out and closing the door to the room.

Lyon picked up her sword and made her way to the Queen's Knights command room. The corridors of the Sun Palace was quiet at this late hour as everyone was having dinner at this time. There was the occasional patrol guards marching in quiet steps down the corridors of the palace and Lyon nodded in satisfaction. Under the command of Faroush, security at the Sun Palace had been tighten up after what had happened during the civil war.

She gave a polite nod to the guard guarding the door of the command room.

"Lady Lyon. Commander Faroush and Miakis are inside the room with the new guy." The guard said, stepping aside to let her through.

"Thanks Merl." Lyon responded politely. She opened the door and stepped in, spotting Faroush waiting beside the couches.

Miakis was the first to she her arrival, waving cheerfully to her. The Prince turned his head at Miakis' actions and looked up with a smile.

"Lyon, good you're here. We were just beginning the interview." He turned to the brown haired young man beside him. "Rozen, this is Lyon, she's the vice commander of the Queen's Knight."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Rozen said, clasping Lyon's hand in a firm grasp.

"Same to you." Lyon said, giving the newcomer a polite nod. "You fought very well. Where did you learn your sword play?"

"My father was a swordsman from the Island Nations. He was the one that taught me all I know of the sword craft."

"I see." Faroush said with a slight frown on his forehead. "So you are not born from Falena?"

"No, I am originally from the Island Nations. I hope that will not be a problem?" Rozen asked looking at the Commander catiously.

"No, no, it will not be a problem. Falena and the Island Nations are on good terms. More than good terms actually. It will not be a problem to recruit you as a Queen's Knight." Faroush said in an assuring tone of voice. "However, I will need to know your background. The Queen's Knights are an important group of specialized fighters sworn to the Queen of Falena. I need to be assured of your loyalty before I can officially let you in."

"That would not be a problem." Rozen replied as he began digging into his backpack. He brought out a bundle of three letters. "I was an armsman at the Lindwurm Mercenary for two years, that was three years ago before the Falena civil war which had just ended. That's why I never had a chance to meet you even though Lindwurm Mercenary was under your pay during the war. At that time three years back, we were under the contract of a powerful merchant lord in the Gaien Dukedom.

"After that, I served at the Blue Pearl Trading Company as a Vice-Captain of Guards for their base at Chiepoo Island, and then moving on to become Commander of Guards at their base in Gaien Dukedom. These are my recommendation letters written by Mueller of the Lindwurm Mercenary, and the Blue Pearl Trading Company."

"That's quite a record." Miakis said, looking impressed. "We are very good friends of the Lindwurm Mercenary. And isn't Blue Pearl Trading Company the one that supplied us with most of our weapons and armor during the civil war?"

Faroush nodded. "The Blue Pearl is a very important trading company, we were lucky it offered to trade with us during the war." Faroush read the three letters filled with glowing complements about Rozen in general. The letters looked authentic. He recognized the seal of the Lindwurm Mercenary and also of the Blue Pearl Trading Company. He would have to contact Mueller later to reconfirm that this young man is who he really claimed to be, just in case.

"You seemed to do quite well at all three jobs. May I ask why you wish to become a Queen's Knight?" Faroush asked with interest.

"I will be frank then." Rozen said with a nod. "Being a Queen's Knight is but a stepping stone for me. It is a well respected and high ranking position and I feel I will benefit greatly from this job. I will probably stay on for a few years before moving on to better opportunity. But while I am here, I will swear my loyalty to the royal family and guard them with my life."

Lyon nodded in understanding. "I see, I can understand that. You seek glory and fame, but I also sense you are a man of your words. Provided you teach us your sword style and mage craft during your time here, I feel it will be a beneficial relationship for both parties."

"I agree with Lyon, you seem to be quite an accomplished mage, which would be a huge asset to us. From where did you learn your mage craft?" Faroush added, asking about the question on his mind.

"I was taught by the rune scholars of the Blue Pearl Trading Company as it is a basic requirement of all Captains at Blue Pearl to be well versed in the mage craft. Proficiency with the rune craft is considered one of the pre-requisite skill there. There are many ways of manipulating runic magic which I would be pleased to teach you."

"Good I can foresee a beneficial partnership between us. I see no problems currently with your papers, and you are invited to stay with us at the Sun Palace as a new Queen's Knights candidate. I will send someone to get your belongings and we will begin work tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, but I will have to send dispatches to the Blue Pearl and the Lindwurm Mercenary to confirm that you are who you are." Faroush said.

He opened the door and motioned the guard outside to come in. "Merl will show you to your new quarters. Tell him where your stuff are and he will send someone to get them."

"Thank you your highness." Rozen said with a respectful bow.

"There's no need to bow to me while we are in the command room. You are a few years older than me, and have more experience, there's much I can learn from you. It is a rule my father set for the Queen's Knights long ago. _All Queen's Knights are equals and may talk freely in this room_." Faroush said with a sad laugh as an unbidden image of his father's face surfaced to his mind.

A disturbed look crossed Rozen's face but it quickly passed unnoticed by the others. Standing beside him, Lyon and Miakis look at each other sadly. Ferid will always be remembered in their hearts.

"Very well then... Faroush. I will retire to my room now with your leave." Rozen said. He gave Lyon and Miakis a polite smile before stepping out of the room with Merl.

Faroush shoke himself from his reminiscence. "Come, we better get changed and have dinner. Lymsleia is going to be angry if we keep her waiting for too long."

Miakis gave a laugh. "I heard that Lady Haswar has been making sure _Queen_ Lymsleia is doing her queenly duties instead of out playing. She has been quite a handful these few days while we were out at the arena."

"It is a good thing the new council has been keeping her occupied. But they had been holding meetings for so late into the night that I fear Lymsleia may not be able to take it." Lyon said as they walked back to their rooms.

"There's a lot of things the Queen will have to do now that the war has ended. With the abolishment of the old senate and the set up of the new council, a lot of paperwork have to be done." Faroush answered with a sigh. "We just have to be there to support Lymsleia through every step of the way."

He paused at his door and turned to Miakis and Lyon. "I will see you all at Lymsleia's room in an hour. She should be back from the council by then, send someone to prepare hot meals to be sent over."

"Yes, Faroush." Lyon replied with a nod. "Come Miakis, I have Nelisa prepare a hot bath for us. Let's go to the bath house now."

Miakis grinned appreciatively. "A hot bath is what I needed after a day at the arena. Alright, see you later Faroush. We'll go bathe now and leave you with your imagination."

Faroush laughed and gave them both a look over. "Hmm... not that there's a lot for me to imagine." He quickly closed his door at Lyon and Miakis' mock cries. There were sounds of objects hitting his door and laughter from the other side as the girls walk away.

Faroush loosen his shirt as he sank down gratefully into a chair. He will go bathe later, but first, he needed a short rest. The day had been hectic. There had been unrest at Stormfist where reports spoke of Godwin loyalists terrorizing the town. Belcoot and Gavaya had been sent to take care of the problem. Dinn on the other hand was sent to Rainwall with the intention of accessing the living conditions there. There had been reports of a plague there which only adds more political uncertainty about the loyalty of Falena's current council members.

Though he and Lymsleia had reclaimed Falena, the royal family still have a ways to go before Falena was back to her former glory.

His mind drifted and Faroush felt a heavy weight on his shoulder as he thought about the small problem that was sitting in a cell in the dungeon. Faroush had not decided what he would do with Gizel Godwin yet. Gizel was the only Godwin that was still alive after the war. During their duel, when Faroush had sparred Gizel's life, he had not really spare much thought for the consequences of his actions. Now however, news had somehow reached the populance that Gizel was held in the dungeons. It had stirred the Godwin loyalists to try to drum up support for Gizel to be released.

What the Godwin loyalists were doing was a lost cause as all of Falena's nobles had repudiated the Godwin family. But the small group of Godwin loyalist were hardened to their cause and had began terrorizing nearby towns. Something would need to be done about them and Gizel soon.

"Father, Mother... What would you have done?" Faroush asked softly into the darkness. As usual there was no reply, but he felt better for asking it. Some part of him still felt that his dead parents are still watching over him and his little sister even now. Especially after what happened in the Ashtwal Mountains when he tried to get back the Sun rune.

Somehow, the Sun Rune had restored Lyon's dying life after the battle with the Sun rune incarnation. He had also seen the spirits of his dead parents, his aunt Sialeeds and many of his friends who had died for his cause during Falena's civil war. It had only been a moment, but that one moment was all he needed to put his heart at rest. The knowledge that those he loved would live on after they had died, and they would always be there in his heart.

If his father Ferid was still around, he would have given Gizel another chance. But for the crimes that Gizel had done, it could not be a total pardon. There must still be some form of punishment. His tactician Lucretia had left mysteriously in the middle of the night after the civil war had ended and there was no one to advise him on the matter except for the other Queen's Knights.

The council members and Lymsleia had left the matter of how to deal with Gizel up to him, as this was a politically sensitive issue best handled by the current Commander of Falena's army. All they could give were suggestions. A few of the towns representatives had hinted that the punishment should not be too severe as the image that the royal family was projecting to the common people now was one of mercy and forgiveness. Issue too harsh a punishment might lead to adverse effects among the citizens.

He walked to his table filled with the various military reports of Falena, lighting up the lamp on the table. Perhaps he would find the answer he seeks in these reports. He flipped through several of the papers all talking of increasing bandit activities near the Stormfist area, another problem Belcoot and Gavaya had to deal with.

Then there was also the vacancy of the current lord of Stormfist. A town representative was elected from Stormfist to represent the town, but a lord was still needed to see to the needs of its citizens. There had been talks of reestablishing the Aethelbald line as lord of Stormfist. Egbert Aethelbald had done the royal army a service during the war and deserved to be justly rewarded.

Another report touched on the increase of sea pirates near the south-western seas of Falena. Though reports stated that they were pirates, Faroush suspected that they were actually soldiers from the Nagarea Theocracy, the country to the south of Falena. It was most probably Nagarea out to test the military might of Falena. There were no big worries currently as the only land route from Falena to Nagarea was through the Nagarea mountain pass. That mountain pass had been blocked a few decades ago in an earthquake.

If the Nagarea were to launch a sea assault, the dragon horse cavalry stationed there would stop them. However it might be prudent to round up more ships in the area. Of course, there was still the problem of finding a good commander to lead the ships. Mayhap Gizel could be used for such a purpose. He would send Dinn to lead the ships as commander and Gizel will serve under him as an assistant.

Faroush did not totally trust Gizel. But so far, Gizel had seemed like a changed person, a broken person actually. He had taken the news of Sialeed's death very hard. In fact he was the one that had insisted to be put in the dungeon even when Lyon had suggested that they kept him confined in one of the guest quarters in the Sun Palace.

Yes, it would be best to send Gizel out hunting the sea pirates as his punishment. Gizel might had been the enemy of the royal family in the past, but he had the qualities of a good commander, and Falena was currently lacking military wise, in the amount of experienced military talents. If Gizel proved to be redeemable, he would be officially pardoned and probably be given a commanding post. Faroush gave a grateful sigh as he found a solution to this nagging issue, that was one problem solved. Now he had better go to the bathhouse before dinner.

Tomorrow would be another long day at the arena.


	3. Chapter 3 : Convergence

_Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of Suikoden and its characters. This is a fanstory and is to pay homage to the popularity of the series._

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Archbishop Othello asked in anger, his lips pressed grimly together. "I thought we had a majority vote of the High Council to leave Falena alone."

"That decision was overthrown two weeks ago, Archbishop Othello." Brad, his butler and personal spy answered apologetically. "Archbishop Cedric and his followers called for another council vote while you were away. Many of your allies were at the borders during that time and few were there to contest the proposal."

"That cunning snake." Othello growled, setting down his steel goblet onto the table with a loud clatter. Archbishop Cedric was an ambitious and power hungry manic who have risen quickly through the ranks. There had been rumors of a few assassinations in the priesthood done by him but no proof was ever found. Through intimidation and bribery, he had swayed many powerful people in the council to his side.

Othello clenched his goblet in anger, if only Hikusaak was still actively involved in Harmonian politics he could have prevented Cedric's raise to Archbishop. Hikusaak or more commonly known as "The Absolute One", was a legend in Harmonia. He was the founding father of Harmonia, the bearer of the Circle Rune, one of the true runes which allowed him to live eternally. But Hikusaak had chosen over two centuries ago to withdraw from the Harmonia politics and wander the world. All that was known currently was that he was trying to find a way to defeat a curse, though none knows what manner of curse it was.

Though most people thought the founder of Harmonia was dead, those in the priesthood knew he was still alive. He would appear once every few decades to seek out those that still followed the old way, never revealing himself to the rest of the world, but giving enough aid to his "chosen ones" in the priesthood, an inner sanctum, so that they would have enough power to balance up some of the more power hungry and corrupt members. The chosen ones were few, but they were all powerful in their own rights and garnered respect from most of the human and non human populations in Harmonia.

Othello was one of those that had seen Hikusaak, back when he was still a young trainee. He was given access to the inner sanctum at a young age and his powerful mastery of the runic magic was legendary in the One Temple. That was one of the reason why his opponents in the priesthood dared not match him head on.

"Several rune hunters were already sent to infiltrate Falena." Brad said. "Young Sasarai was ordered by the council to go to the Nagarea Theocracy together with Archbishop Kric, they are to stir up the Nagarea Theocracy, supposedly so that Falena would be too busy watching its borders instead of the Sun Rune."

Othello's eyes gleamed angrily. "He's gone too far. Sasarai is my charge, he has no right to send him anywhere." Sasarai was one of the twin babies that had been left outside the Othello's house with only a note sealed by the Circle rune. The note had instructed Othello to protect those two as they possessed a true rune each. It was to be a secret even from the rest of the Archbishops and the two children were to join the priesthood and start life in the temple like any other priest.

However one of the twin was stolen a few years ago during a battle at the one temple while he was away. Othello twitched angrily, he would not allow the same to happen to Sarsarai.

"He is a bishop under the One Temple. He cannot reject an order from an Archbishop. " Brad said.

"What do they intend for Sasarai to do?" Othello asked angrily.

"The council had learn of Sarsarai's powerful abilities with the Mother Earth rune and had sent him to provide a tactical advantage for the Nagarea Theocracy." Brad said.

Othello's heart clutched anxiously, at least none of the council suspect that Sarsarai's powerful connection to the earth was because of the True Earth rune, embedded in his right hand.

That could be Sarsarai's saving grace, no one in Harmonia except him knew Sarsarai was a true rune bearer. But a few outside the country knew, like the one that had stolen Luc, the other of the twin. He would have to take protective measures if he wanted to spare Sarsarai the same fate.

"Send letters to Archbishops Sylena, Torick, Jon and Dorsa. I am going to call for another council and put an end to this foolery." Othello said in a voice of steel.

Brad looked uneasily at his master. "I am afraid that there would be some trouble with that. Among with the stealing of the Sun Rune, Archbishop Cedric also proposed the setting up of naval defenses all over the eastern coast of Harmonia, which was agreed by the majority of the council. By order of the High council, dispatches had been sent to Archbishops Sylena and Dorsa asking them to oversee the building of the naval defenses. They would not be able to return to the One Temple for some time."

Othello clenched his jaw angrily. "Cedric is purposely trying to undermine my own power by ordering my allies all over the place." Othello growled. "That fool, if his plan succeeds, he will probably gain much more influence in the High Council but if he fails, we will gain the enmity of a very powerful nation. To steal another nation's true rune is to propose war. Though Falena may be separated from us by a huge ocean, that country is big and has powerful allies. There will be reciprocations."

Othello paused in thought. "No matter what, I cannot allow Cedric's plan to succeed. He is already commanding too much power in the High council. How did the representative for the Howling Guild vote in the High council?"

"He was one of the few that dared to vote for not stealing the Sun Rune. Probably because there was no way Cedric's influence will be powerful enough to touch the Guild."

Othello nodded in satisfaction. "As I suspected. From the field reports, the Sun rune itself is too powerful. Should Harmonia have it, the aristocrats and political factions of this country will have no more need for the Howling Guild. They can just wipe out any enemy in their way with the rune. In the end, the Howling Guild are just preserving themselves."

He opened his drawer, taking out a piece of parchment and quickly write on it. Stamping it with his emblem. "Send this to the Howling Guild. Tell them I'll like to meet the elders of the Guild in the morning."

"As you wish sir." Brad said, taking the letter and step out of the study.

In the quietness of his room. Othello began making plans.

* * *

Miakis yawned sleepily. Her dual daggers brushed comfortingly at her side as she strolled towards the training grounds for her daily morning practice. She had awaken quite late today and would have to train fast before going to meet Lymsleia. Dinn was supposed to be back in Sol Falena before late morning, Miakis thought happily. He would take over her duties at the arena and she would be able to concentrate on protecting Lymsleia. It was not that she doubted the Palace Guards' abilities to protect the Queen, but she just felt better if there was another Queen's Knight in active duty, watching over Lymsleia. After all, she _is _the Queen of Falena, a tempting target to any of Falena's enemies.

As Ferid used to tell Miakis, one Queen's Knight was worth five armsman. Those who were chosen to be Queen's Knights were those who had an extraordinary skill in combat. A few of the old Queen's Knights, herself included are quite capable rune sages. But people who knew how to control and use runes were far and few in between. Those that devote their time to the runic arts were mostly lacking in physical skills. Miakis only learn her rune craft at the Palace, after Ferid had deemed her a worthy fighter. It helped that she was a naturally powerful mage but even then, most of her time was spent brushing up her sword skills.

Casting a spell with a rune took time and a high degree of concentration. Break the concentration and the spell is broken. In a life or death situation, when fighting against an assassin who was going to rush at you, there would not be time to cast a powerful spell, physical skill was what counted. Queen's Knights were all required to know the different types of rune craft so as to know what to guard against. If he or she had the potential to be a mage, the rune scholars at Sol Falena would try to teach them a few simple spells in combat, which normally takes years of training.

Miakis smiled wryly. She spent five years in training before she could learn how to heal flesh wounds with her Shield rune and temporarily boast a person's ability to fight. She had used a Fire rune during the civil war. The destructive power of fire was easy to use and fuel with her own store of magic. But aside from calling up fire storms with her rune, she knew none of the finer arts of fire magic like creating a fire shield or dry wet clothes without setting everything on fire. Those type of fine controlled magic required skills, skills that will take another few more years to learn.

That was one of the reason why Faroush had been so excited about the newcomer, Rozen Silverhand. A fighter who could use magic was rare, but a mage who could fight as well as Rozen did, was a gem to be treasured. She had sensed the strong power emitting from Rozen when she was around him, Faroush and Lyon had commented about it last night over dinner with Lymsleia. Instead of being allowed to roam freely, the power Rozen possessed felt bottled up, most probably shielded. Miakis had a feeling he might be more powerful then any of the Palace's rune sages.

There was a large crowd gathered outside the training room when she reached. She could hear the sound of fierce fighting going on within, metal clanging against metal. Powerful whispers of magic pulsed in the air in front of her. She prodded the soldier blocking her way with her finger.

"What's going on here? Whose fighting inside?" Miakis asked, trying to crane her neck over the tall guys in front of her. It was during times like this that she cursed her own height.

"Oh Lady Miakis!" The soldier exclaimed. As one, the rest of the soldiers turned and looked at her uneasily. "Erm, the Commander is in there fighting with a guy I have never seen before. They say it is practice."

"What!" Miakis exclaimed, protective instincts griped her in an instant as she quickly elbowed her way into the training room. That stupid Faroush, if he came to any harm...

She paused at the sight in front of her. Faroush and Rozen was dancing on the practice mats in a deadly display of sword play and rune craft. Sweat gleamed from their half naked body as they twisted in the air from each other's attack. The Commander's sword was encased with lightning from his Thunder rune while winds surrounds Rozen in a shield. For a moment fear bubbled up her throat. Rozen was notably more powerful then the Commander, she had fought against him, she should know. The consequences if Faroush was injured, or worse...

Faroush gave a roar, and the lightning sword extended in length, piercing through the wind shield. Rozen parried the attack and lashed out at the Prince's side.

"Guard your left!" Rozen shouted, without slowing his actions.

Faroush quickly blocked the attack and Miakis gave a sigh of relief. Rozen was obviously coaching Faroush and he knew when to pull back so Faroush only suffered minor bumps and bruises. Though Rozen wield two sharp short swords, he was able to turn the blade each time to hit Faroush with the flat of the blade instead of cutting his flesh. It was an impressive feat given the speed of his attacks. Miakis could see a few well forming bruises on Faroush's arms, but there was no cuts or bleedings.

Miakis watched them for a while and let go of her fear when it was obvious the Commander was not about to come to serious harm. If Faroush was going to lose this duel as she suspect he would, it would do Faroush good to learn some humility. Miakis grinned wickedly at the thought. Not many people would dare beat Faroush in a duel these days, what with him being the Prince and Commander of Falena's army. She watched them for a few more minutes and then gave an exasperated sigh.

"Will you guys hurry up? I need to use the mats!"

* * *

Faroush groaned as he sat on the wooden chair set up for him in the arena. His body ached from this morning's workout. Of course he was the one that had initiated the duel in the first place so he had no room for complaint. What surprised him was that Rozen had not bothered going easy on him, Rozen had only held back enough to not seriously harm him, and still managed to dish out painful lessons.

Faroush grinned ruefully, he was far too used to Dinn or Belcoot letting him have the upperhand. They let him won most of the time out of respect for his position. But Rozen was another story, he was like Georg Prime, Faroush's old mentor, who cared not for rank but skill. At least now he learnt that his left guard was weaker than his right. Rozen had also pointed out that Faroush was using too much energy in sustaining his Thunder blade. He had offered to teach Faroush a more efficient method of harnessing the rune's power when there is time.

Of course Rozen had also offered to teach Miakis, especially after she jumped into the morning duel, daggers drawn and fire spells ready. Even between the two of them, Miakis and Faroush had not been able to defeat Rozen who had actually snuffed out Miakis' fireballs before they even reach him. He had then woven the power of wind around his body, matching the attacks of both Miakis and Faroush at speed no human could manage, all Faroush had seen as he attacked were blurs of Rozen. The crowd of soldiers watching were all very impressed.

The duel had ended when Miakis and Faroush had no more energy to go on, and when Lymsleia had stormed into the training room demanding why Miakis was late for breakfast. Faroush grimaced, as he moved his body carefully to peer down at the latest contestant who was fighting against Dinn. Lymsleia had not been impressed with them this morning and had ordered the three of them to the bath house immediately.

The crowd _ohh_ as Dinn blocked the contestant attack. Faroush looked at the other side of the arena where Rozen was looking on with a bored look on his face. He and Dinn were taking turns to battle each of the contestants. It had been Miakis idea, for Rozen to take Lyon's place. It was a sort of petty revenge for the thrashing Rozen had given her. But after half a day of fighting in the arena and the morning's workout, Rozen still looked fresh. Admittedly, none of the contestants were up to Rozen's skills, but still his endurance was just amazing.

Rozen would make a good Queen's Knight. Faroush doubted that the young man need any additional training, unlike the rest of the Queen's Knight Candidates. But Faroush knew he had to go by the rules in this case, he needed to first be assured of Rozen's loyalty to the Queen before he could officially declare him a Queen's Knight. Faroush did not want another incident like Alenia and Zahhak, both who were ex-Queen's Knights who turned traitors during the civil war.

Excited cheering broke out as Dinn defeated yet another contestant. The contest for the position of the Queen's Knight candidates had brought the common people of Falena closer to the Queen's Knights. Now that they could see the skills of the Queen's Knights with their eyes, they would be more reassured of the current Queen who had such strong people under her command.

In a way, opening the contest to the public has been much of a political move as well as a necessity. To bring the people closer to the current Queen and to search out people who have the strength to become a Queen's Knight. And judging by the response of the people, it was a good move. The people were enjoying themselves and his spy had reported that there were less talk of the Queen being too young to govern Falena properly and more praises about the strength of the Falena military.

Dinn moved off the stage as Rozen stepped forward to take his place. Faroush shifted into a more comfortable position in his seat. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The afternoon heat was setting in, with the sun shinning over head as Rozen stepped up onto the battle square. Dinn was off at the side, cooling down. Rozen stood unflinching in the heat, face perfectly calm. Through out the century, he had gained mastery over his body as well as his rune, nary a drop of sweat formed on his cool collected face. The same could not be said of his opponents though who were sweating buckets by the time he was done with them.

"Hazim Reinhold, unable to fight!." The announcer cried out, voice amplified with the aid of the Thunder rune. Rozen looked on with a bored look in his eyes as his young opponent was carried off the battle square. "Next combatant, Orin Harmony."

A sandy haired young man with wide green eyes step out from under the shade. Rozen gave a quick look, accessing his opponent. _He's young, favoring his right from the way he walks. He probably wouldn't last for more than a few minutes._ Rozen thought, swinging his wooden sword instinctively into one of the traditional Gaien Knight's 3rd attacking stance. He intented to end this battle quickly.

The young man, Orin, stood at the other end of the battle square nervously, clutching his wooden sword tight. Rozen rolled his eyes, he would have to change his assessment, he would finish him off in _seconds_. Rozen rushed forward, sword out in an attack. He was surprised when his sword swatted empty air. Orin had managed a lucky stumble backwards, dodging Rozen's attack.

Rozen swung his sword up, clattering with Orin's wooden sword which he had brought up clumsily. What happened for the next few minutes had Rozen floored. Wherever he swung his sword, Orin would either scrambled out of the way in the nick of time or defending himself just before Rozen's sword touched him. The audience started laughing at Orin's comical antics.

Rozen frowned at Orin's flushed and frightened face. _Nobody can be this lucky._ He narrowed his eyes, if what he suspect was true, the young man was faking it. Rozen brought his sword up in a falcon style thrust. This attack style was difficult to defend from and amateurs would not know how to parry it. He saw Orin brought his sword up instinctively and for a moment, Rozen thought he saw steel and a hint of humor in that young man's eye. Then the moment was gone as Orin gave a yelp, falling down onto the floor as Rozen broke through his weak parry.

"Orin Harmony, please proceed to the Sun Palace at the 19th bell." The announcer said, arousing cheers from the crowd. Orin gave a shy grin, bowing politely to Rozen and fled the battle square. Rozen frowned, there was something strange about the young man. Then he shrugged as he turned to his next opponent. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

* * *

The dark haired horseman wiped sweat from his forehead as he rode through the Falena borders. He had heard of the magnificence of the Falena capital and he wanted to see it once. After all he have all the time in the world. The thought caused his heart to ache painfully as he looked at his right hand where his true rune was sealed. He would live on as his friends die, and that is why he chose a lonely life, free from pain.

There was a slight itch as if his true rune was trying to tell him something, then it was gone. The man frowned, he hoped it was not a sign that the seal was failing. With a shrugh, he continued onwards.

* * *

In the Sun Palace, the Sun rune awaken briefly, as if it caught the presence of someone who was not suppose to be on its lands. If it had a face, it would have frowned. It seemed that its brothers and sister are walking it's lands again. Though they meant no ill harm, they must be watched carefully.

The Sun rune had gained a semi awaken state after the Dawn and Twilight runes had awakened it during the civil war and it intended to protect its land with all its might. The young prince of Falena in particular held a special place in its heart, having awakened it from its long sleep, though the young man was still not aware of what he had done.

The Sun rune grumbled, at least the obnoxious Night rune was nowhere to be found. If that self righteous fool dared come here, the Sun rune would have some choice words to say.


	4. Chapter 4 : Redemption

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Suikoden, this is a fanservice in homage of a great game series._

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys, I in the midst of changing job so my past months had been a series of interviews and rushing here and there. Anyway, that's no excuse for putting the chapter on hiatus. Just hope you guys can understand. Here's chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The blond haired middle age man stared unseeingly at the magnificent portrait of a painting of the old Sun Palace. The painting was but one of the few items that grandiosely furnished his cell in Sol Falena's dungeons. It was a poor semblance of life and stature in the despair and gloom that seemed to dwell in the dungeons.

His cell was located far away from the common thieves and criminals, mostly out of respect for his privacy and the position of power he once had. But the man in question was long past caring for such things, days were spent trapped within his own thoughts and inner musings.

He did not look up at the metallic clanking footsteps of the dungeon guards as they stopped outside his cell. Neither did he moved from his position, seated at the edge of his goose feathered bed. He remained staring into space as the guards opened the gates and stepped into his own piece of sanctuary. That space was all that he could honestly claim to have left.

The guards coughed uncomfortably as they looked at the motionless man. Finally one of them walked up to him and gave him a kindly shake. The man blinked as if startled out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice was devoid of energy, of any emotions.

"Prince Faroush, the Commander has orders for you to be brought to the Sun Palace for an interview with him." The guard offered politely. "If you will follow us, Gizel sir."

Gizel Godwin nodded and stood up wearily, stepping out of his cell with the two guards flanking him. Not that he had any intention of escaping. His heart was hollow. He had no idea why he was alive for so long, not since that day, when he had lost everything dear to him. _Sialeeds, how could you leave before me?_ The thought was like a vicious dark hare, running around in circles trapped within his mind.

He had no idea how long he walked before he emerged from the dungeons. Blinking at the bright daylight, he was quickly ushered into the waiting carriage. The dungeons were situated in the western part of Sol-Falena so the journey to the palace would take a while. Gizel looked out of the windows blankly as the carriage rode past the blustering marketplace and streets. The two guards seated beside him kept a respectful silence.

By the time the carriage managed to work its way through the crowded streets, it was already late morning. Gizel could almost sense the palpable sigh of relief from the guards as the carriage entered the Sun Palace and came to a stop. He followed the guards in silence as they entered the Sun Palace. They paused in front of the Audience Chamber where the Palace guards waved them in after giving Gizel a cursory look.

"The Commander is holding an audience for the new trainee Queen's Knights. Wait till he's done before you approach him." One of the guards said.

The two guards beside Gizel nodded and ushered him in.

The Royal Audience Chamber was huge, easily accommodating a hundred people. At the far end, near to the Crown seats, Queen Lymsleia and Commander Faroush stood giving a speech of welcome to the new Queen's Knights trainees.

Gizel's eyes sharpen and looked over the ten young men and women gathered at the far of of the room, near to the crown seats. The two guards guided him to the side of the Audience Chamber, hidden in the shadows but still able to see the proceedings. Though he was no longer commanding thousands of men, Gizel still had years of battle experience that the young Commander could not hope to have.

He gave a quick look at the hopefuls that were chosen to be trained as Queen's Knights. He owned at the very least to Sialeeds to make certain that the young Commander did not unwittingly add in some bad blood into the Queen's Knights. When he had first overheard the idea of Falena's Queen opening a contest to select a new batch of Queen's Knights trainees, he had been scornful of the idea though he had kept his feelings to himself.

The plan had too many loopholes. Any of the Queen's Knights hopefuls could actually be a spy or assassin hired by the neighboring countries or even Falena's own nobles. The young Commander had always been too trusting of people, and that was why Sialeeds had stepped in to intervene during the civil war. She had meant to clean out the noble houses and prevent them from uprising against the royal family ever again in the future. Few people had understood why she did that, but Gizel knew that sometimes, love required a huge sacrifice. And he would make sure that Sialeeds' sacrifice was not in vain.

Six of the young men could not be more than twenty years of age. The way they were fidgeting throughout the Commander's speech showed their own lack of discipline. _Amateurs, nothing to worry about._ Gizel thought, moving onto the next four whom he picked out as ones to be watched carefully.

The two young woman, fighters by their sun caressed faces and lean, well worn arms spoke of years of sword training and probably real experience in the battle fields. The way they stood in the back of the crowd together spoke of close relationships, mayhap blood relations or coming from the same fighting corp. They looked around them calmly, accessing each of the hopeful Queen's Knights as Gizel was now accessing them from the shadows. _The two women are trained professional soldiers, nothing to worry about unless they have hidden agendas._

Gizel moved on to the dark haired young man besides the young women. His hands were decorated with a series of scars long since healed. Other than that, Gizel would not have given him a second look except that his gut feeling was telling him something else. _Danger_. Gizel fixed the young man with a look trying to find out what was setting off his internal alarm.

The young man stiffened and glanced back, meeting Gizel's eyes. There was a cold calculating gleam in the young man's eye as he turned back to where Commander Faroush was giving his speech. _Definetly d__angerous_. Gizel made a mental note to himself to inform Faroush about that young man even if Faroush did not wish to know of his opinions. He turned to the last young man hanging at the left of the group of hopefuls. As if sensing Gizel's observation, the brown haired young man turned and looked back, his eyes unflinching.

Gizel matched his stare, taking in the unusual silver gauntlet on the young man's left hand. The young man fixed Gizel with a similar look, checking him out. He then gave Gizel a respectful nod as if Gizel had passed his inspection. _Unusual, cool and confident._ Gizel thought, turning to his guards.

"Do you know who's that brown haired young man? To the left of the group?" Gizel asked, pointing to the target in question.

One of the guards perked up. Tom, if Gizel remembered the name correctly.

"Oh that's Rozen Silverhand, an outlander from the Islands Nations. Fancy name, but seems to be quite alright a fellow."

The other guard nodded. "The palace guards were all talking about him. Apparently he fought a duel against both Commander Faroush and Lady Miakis yesterday and he won hands down. The guards were all talking about him using some strange wind magic they had never seen before."

"And I heard from my brother in the Palace Guards who was in the know. That Rozen fellow was the Captains of Guards at one of the Blue Pearl Trading Company's outpost."

"Hmm… so he won against Faroush and Miakis and was a Captain of Guards to boot." Gizel said thoughtfully, for the first time some sign of life entering his eyes. He had fought against Faroush and he knew Miakis' skills quite well, both are very accomplished warriors and spell casters for their age. For them to be beaten at the same time meant that the Rozen fellow was of a higher caliber then the rest of them, a much higher caliber.

He glanced back at the young man in question who was now paying attention to Faroush's speech. Somehow, he did not believe the young man to be a threat. But time would tell. There was applause from the Queen's Knights candidates as Faroush ended his speech. Miakis and Lyon started gathering up the candidates and lead them out of the side door towards the mess hall for breakfast while Faroush started walking across the audience chambers towards Gizel.

The prince, now Commander of the Queen's Knights, was dressed in the traditional black and gold Queen's Knight outfit. His youthful face was already decorated with frown lines and a matching serious look in his eyes. As such was the price to pay for being the leader of hundreds, thousands of men. For the Commander not only command the Queen's Knights, but all the soldiers of Falena. The position was of the highest rank in the Falena military.

"Gizel." The Commander said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Come, let us meet in my study."

Gizel nodded in silence, following behind the young prince, his guards trailing behind him.

They trudged silently through the lavishly decorated corridors of the palace towards the Commander's study that was located in the upper east wing of the palace.

Faroush nodded to the palace guards positioned outside the room and motioned for Gizel's guards to wait outside too.

"But sir…." One of the guards spoke, as if to raise an objection.

"Don't worry, I need some time alone with Gizel. I doubt he will try anything either." Faroush said, motioning Gizel in.

Gizel nodded and stepped into the room as Faroush closed the door behind them. The room looked the same as it had been the last time he was here. Gizel could still remember his father, Marscal Godwin, summoning his generals in this very room, preparing plans for the battle against the young prince's army. None had believed the young prince had stood a chance against the powers of the Godwin, not even Gizel himself. And in the end, they had underestimated the prince, and the royal family's supporters which led to the fall of the Godwin army and bloodline.

"What do you think? I have made some additions to the decorations, but it remained mostly the same as when my father is around." Faroush said, pointing to the new paintings hanging on the walls. "Come sit down, we have several things to discuss."

Gizel sit down silently, eyes boring into the Prince's. "I suppose you have decided what to do with me."

Faroush looked up as he began shuffling some papers on his table. "There is that, but first, tell me, what's your impression of the Queen's Knights Candidates? Your honest opinion as someone who used to command an army."

Gizel looked up sharply, perhaps the young prince was not as naïve and trusting as he looks.

"They looked to be an able bunch, though some of the younger ones definitely lack confidence, which can be instilled through training." Gizel said slowly. "There are a few however that stood out, from what I can tell as I see them just now."

"Really." Faroush drawled, his words phrased in a statement instead of a question.

He pushed some papers across the table to Gizel. Looking down at them, Gizel saw that they are hastily but well drawn sketches of the Queen's Knights Candidates. Gizel looked up at the young prince, his eyes emotionless.

"Why are you asking my opinion?" Gizel asked, looking at the prince carefully.

There was silence as the young prince just stared at him. For a moment Gizel thought the prince would not answer, so he just silently began shuffling through the portraits.

"Aunt Sialeeds used to talk a lot about you before the war." Faroush said, his eyes distant. "She never told us she was engaged to you, just that you were a close and honorable friend, and that she used to spend a lot of happy times in Stormfist."

Gizel's hands quivered over the sketches, closing his eyes as he seemed to steel himself. Then he took a deep breath and began pulling out four of the sketches and passing them to the Prince.

"You'll need to keep an eye out for these four." Gizel said pointing to the sketches of the two men and two women.

"Especially this one." He continued, thrusting his finger at one of the portrait.

"Hazuzel Rebium." Faroush said, looking at the candidate in question. "He fought quite well, but not above Lyon's level, why him?"

Gizel hesitated. "My gut feeling tells me he is dangerous, it has mostly been accurate."

"Ah gut feeling." Faroush mused, his eyes serious. "Very well then, I will send someone to check up his history. It should not be difficult since he's a resident of Falena."

He looked at the other three portraits. "The Frachim Sisters and Rozen Silverhand, you had picked the most able of this batch of candidates. I suppose my decision is right after all." He said to himself as he gave a nod.

"Decision?" Gizel asked, arching an eyebrow at the prince.

"Yes decision to let them participate in some of the training classes as teachers for the candidates and palace guards." Faroush said before adding. "And also where to send you."

Faroush got up and took out a folder from the nearby shelf.

"This is for you." He said, handing the folder to Gizel.

Gizel took it and glanced through the reports in the folder. The reports were mostly about the situation at the south western seas of Falena. Apparently there were increased reports on pirate attacks, at sea and at the coastal villages.

"Why do you give me this for?" Gizel asked, narrowing his eyes at the prince. "You want my opinion on what's happening there too?"

"No, I want you to go there and investigate what is happening." Faroush said staring at Gizel's stunned face. "I am appointing you as advisor of the Queen's Navy, serving under General Dinn. The two of you and a portion of the Queen's Navy will be sent to investigate what is wrong in that area and report back."

"You are insane!" Gizel said, his voice with a touch of anger. "I am a criminal who committed treason. I should not be allowed to run around as I please! What if I escaped and raised another army against you?"

"Will you?" Faroush asked calmly. "Will you really do that?"

Gizel gave the prince a hard stare. "Sialeeds was right about you. You are too forgiving, if she had not done what she did, The Barows and the Godwin families would still be roaming free, being a threat to the royal line."

Faroush clenched his jaw but said nothing. "I based my judgments on what I see. For all you committed treason, you still placed the well being of Falena above all. That is enough for me to give you another chance."

"I will not do it." Gizel said angrily. "If you will not grant me an honorable execution, then leave me in my cell. Know that if you keep being soft in your judgments you will only bring disaster to Falena."

Faroush smiled bitterly and turned away facing the window. "I wish I could. We might be at war with Nagarea soon. A navy battle most probably, but still a war never the less."

"What? What do you mean? Nagarea had left Falena alone for years." Gizel asked, staring at the prince.

"Surely you do not truly believe that those pirates raiding the coast are just pirates do you?" Faroush said. He walked to his drawer and took out a piece of small parchment. "Look at this, I just got it by pigeon carrier this morning."

Gizel took the piece of parchments and looked at it quickly.

"_P. I just passed the coastal village of Castel and saw five armed Nagarea Warships and several unidentified smaller ships in the harbor. Heard from several soldiers that more warships are coming in soon. Be prepared. O."_

"Castel is the closest coastal village from Nagarea to Falena. This message is from a reliable source. Tell me, what do you think of it?" Faroush asked, his eyes grim.

"The pirates are probably Nagarea scout ships testing out our naval defenses." Gizel answered slowly. "A messenger pigeon takes about five days to travel from the south western borders of Falena to the capital. Add two or three days for it to fly from Castel to the Falena borders, the message is at most eight days old. There could be more than five armed Warships and smaller vessels now ready to attack Falena's south western coast any time!"

"Yes there might be. I had already sent Naval Commander Kisara and three naval warships out to safe guard the area for the time being. The time was too short to properly prepare more warships out." Faroush acknowledged. "Dinn is currently organizing another four schools of warships to be ready to sail by evening. We need all the hands and talents we can get. The civil war had already taken out so many of Falena's commanders and soldiers and the Navy especially is shorthanded. Will you for this time, lend your skills in this battle for Falena?"

Gizel sunk tiredly into his chair. _Just this once, Sialeeds, I would not let you down._

"When do you need me to go?" Gizel asked in a tone of resignment.

"One of the palace guards will take you now to Dinn who will prepare you. You will leave with Dinn's ships in the evening." Faroush said going to the door. He paused looking back. "Please note that for the sake of appearances, you will be kept under guard on ship. I trust you will not do anything to jeopardize the Navy. However in the eyes of the public you _are_ supposed to earn your pardon in battle. I can't have people saying I release a criminal easily. Full pardon will however be granted to you once the danger to Falena is over."

Gizel smiled tiredly. "Perhaps you _have_ grown wiser after all."

"I have to." Faroush said as if lost in thoughts. Then he opened the door and motioned one of the palace guard in. "Take Gizel to Commander Dinn at once. Tell Dinn that he has agreed to the condition."

"Yes sir!" the guard said saluting to the Commander. "Gizel sir, please follow me."

"The two of you, go back to Gizel's cells and pack his stuff. Bring it to him before afternoon. He has been pardoned." Faroush said to the two guards that had accompanied Gizel.

He took a scroll off his table and handed it to one of the guards. "See to it the warden of the prison gets this. It's the pardon for Gizel."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" The guards said, turning around and left at a clipped pace.

Faroush sighed as he was alone in his study once more. He sat down in front of his table and began drafting plans. It is time to send more people to scout out Nagarea.


	5. Chapter 5 : Jeane's Song

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Suikoden series or any of its characters_

* * *

The Queen's Knights Candidates heard and smell the mess hall before they even entered the place. The loud noise of a hundred over soldiers and palace guards having their breakfast sounded in the corridor connecting the mess hall to the south wing of the palace.

Rozen stepped through the wide arch and entered the mess hall along with the other candidates. He gave the large hall a cursory glance. Soldiers and palace guards in chain mails were looming around the table, plates of steaming food in front of them. The kitchen was at the eastern end of the hall where there was a long line in the queue waiting for their food.

Rozen's heart ached as a distant memory whiffed up to him. The mess hall of the old Gaien Knights Academy in Razril had a similar look and feel though smaller in size. Memories of long dead friends pushed at the edge of his consciousness but he pushed down those memories ruthlessly. There would be time to grief later, right now, he needed to maintain his act of a self assured warrior.

Lyon and Miakis stopped the candidates near to the entrance.

"This is where you candidates will scatter and line up for your food." Lyon said in a loud voice, projecting her voice over the noises in the mess hall. "You have a candle mark's time for your breakfast. Line up, get to know each other and at the end of the candle mark go through the south entrance and wait for me in the courtyard there."

She motioned towards at the other entrance across the mess hall and made a wave as if to tell the candidates to scatter.

"Rozen, Shirley and Amanda come with us, we have things to discuss." Miakis said.

Rozen raised an eyebrow. Several of the candidates shoot them envious looks before moving away. Rozen followed Lyon and Miakis towards several tables set away from the crowd at the corner. As they sat down, a young page in training walked up to them, bowing respectfully to Lyon and Miakis.

"Lady Knights, what do you and your companions want for breakfast?" The page asked, body in full attention.

"Give us the usual breakfast set and plain water." Lyon said with a gentle smile at the flustered young boy.

"Yes Vice Commander Lyon!" the page said in a salute before moving away.

Lyon turned calmly and face the three candidates seated across the table from her and Miakis.

"Let's get down to business then." Lyon said looking at the three candidates frankly. "I am sure you three are aware that you are all able fighters far above the level of the other candidates and maybe even the palace guards."

She turned to Miakis and gestured at her companion to take over.

"Here's how it is going to be. Faroush, Lyon and I have agreed that you three will not be placed in the basic training classes though special training classes will be prepared to build up your strength and over come your individual weaknesses." Miakis said. "Shirley and Amanda, the two of you had amazing archery skills and fencing combat experience during your time in the Black Wolf mercenary unit. We have decided to let you two teach the archery and light swordplay lessons for the candidates under the eye of several more experienced veterans."

The two sisters nodded silently in union.

"It would be our pleasure." the eldest, Shirley said in a rich voice.

"Good." Miakis said with a nod, turning towards Lyon. "Shall I brief them on the lessons schedule now?"

"Yes, better prepare them now when there's time." Lyon replied in affirmative.

Miakis smiled getting up and nodded to the two girls to do the same. "Let's move to the next table, Shirley and Amanda. Lyon has something to discuss with Rozen."

Rozen gave Lyon a look as she just stared at him with a strange smile on her lips.

"I suppose you also want me to teach also?" Rozen asked, sparing a glance towards the three girls who had moved to the next table.

"Yes, Faroush and I had came to that conclusion after your small spar with him and Miakis yesterday morning." Lyon answered with a nod. "From what I have gathered, you seemed well verse in combat magic. I know most mages like to keep their spell craft a secret, but would you be willing to impart your wisdom in this area for a price?"

Rozen snorted. "I have already told you when you first met me, I am more than willing to impart my knowledge freely, money is never a problem to me."

Lyon nodded gravely. "That's true, however, Faroush and I wanted to compensate you for your time and willingness to teach. How does four gold pieces per lesson sounds?"

Rozen raised an eyebrow.

"Are those two also getting paid?" He asked nodding towards the other table where Miakis was having an animated conversation with the sisters.

"Three silvers per lesson." Lyon said in answer to the question.

"Then I will take three silvers as well." Rozen replied in a decisive voice.

Lyon frowned. "Please Rozen, mage craft and physical skills are two very different things. The Commander believes in paying for the talent you will bring to him. Please accept it."

Rozen sighed, not wanting to push too hard. He did not want the prince and the rest of the Queen's Knights to question his motives. At least not yet. _There will be a time to tell them._ Rozen thought to himself.

"Very well then, what kind of battle magic do you want me to teach?" Rozen offered, looking at Lyon.

"If you will list out what you know, perhaps we can draw out a plan." Lyon suggested. "The rune sages in the palace though well verse in the greater rune craft, are not suited to teach lesser rune craft that can be applied to battle. Thus no one except the Current Queen's Knights would be overseeing you."

Rozen sighed, wondering how much to reveal. It was already known to the prince and the Queen's Knights that he was a wind magic user. But throughout the century, he had gained mastery of three of the elemental runes, wind, fire and lightning. He was proficient with the Earth and Water runes to an extend but had not much time in his travels to really study them in depth.

"I am proficient in the wind and fire rune, though I also have some knowledge of the other elemental runes." Rozen said thinking quickly. Wind and fire are offensive though wind magic was more versatile. If what he suspected came true, the Queen's Knights and the candidates need to have a defensive and offensive edge to protect their country... and the Sun rune.

"Wind is versatile, able to defend and attack directly. Fire is more offensive. Of course if one has the knowledge, all runes could be used for defense and offensive properties." Rozen continued. "If I may, I suggest getting all whom I am suppose to be teaching a wind rune. I can begin teaching them how to weave the powers of wind to their wills."

Lyon nodded with a smile that seemed to light up her face. _She looked more pretty when she smiled._ Rozen thought to himself, having noticed that the young Vice Commander always kept a serious look on her face.

_It is too bad that the young ones have to take over the ruling of this large kingdom at such a young age._ Rozen thought back to the reports he had read on the civil war of Falena. After the corrupt nobles of Falena tried to gain power by invading the palace, the surviving noble family tried to regain their position of power and saved Falena from the machinations of the nobles.

The young prince and his supporters had done an admirable job and had already started rebuilding the war torn country. The reports had stated that the land itself had healed fast from the war. Barren grasslands regained life in a few days. And in the center of it all was the Sun rune. Now that its power was known to the world as well as the news that the royal family protecting it were still children themselves, different countries were already making plans to attain it for their own.

No one had really made a move yet, but if Harmonia openly infiltrate the country, other nations would soon follow. That was of course assuming Harmonia's rune hunters failing in their attempt to steal the Sun rune. Rozen vowed to himself that such a scenario would never happen. Not as long as he was still around to keep the balance.

"I will take the candidates to be outfitted with wind runes later." Lyon said, breaking Rozen's thoughts. "You will be teaching both the palace guards and the candidates, so it will be several classes a day. Luckily, the Commander decided you need not attend any trainee lessons. Truth to be told, I highly doubt many in Falena can match your skill."

Lyon paused for a while then looked seriously into Rozen's eye.

"The Commander looked upon you with great favor because of your skills. He has plans for you, please do not betray his trust." Lyon said seriously, a hint of threat in her voice.

"I will not." Rozen answered with a smile, turning around to watch as the page returned with plates of food.

Lyon did not heard Rozen over the clattering of the plates as he whispered to himself.

"Not when he is of my blood."

* * *

The hot Falena sun beat down mercilessly on the new recruits as they tromped around the palace grounds to be outfitted with new equipments.

Lyon was at the lead, making sure all of the itinerary was accounted for and assigned to the correct people. Miakis had taken Rozen away to consult with the palace sages on the training materials they would need. It was up to her to gather nine tired and frustrated trainees for their next appointment, which coinsisted of her leading them off into town through the crowded streets, a task she dread.

Luckily the candidates were mostly in awe at her position of power. There was relatively few mishaps as they came to a stop in front of the rune shop located in the middle of the capital. Stopping in front of their destination, Lyon turned to the candidates with a weary smile.

"You people will be assigned a wind rune here. However I must warn the guys, the rune mistress of this premise is the possessor of a unique rune call the Charm rune. Depending on your level of resistance, you may feel a degree of affection for her. I am warning all of you now that I expected you to uphold yourself with the proper dignities as would be expected of future Queen's Knights. Any extreme conduct out of any of you will lead to ending of your contract." Lyon said in a serious tone of voice.

The candidates nodded carefully, mumbling softly to themselves in puzzlement. Lyon sighed wishing she did not have to take them to Jeane. But the rune mistress had been an invaluable help in the war to such a degree that Lyon could honestly call her a trusted friend.

Faroush had came up with a deal after the war ended for the palace guards and Queen's Knights to be outfitted in her shop as repayment for her help, giving her more business. However, Lyon was seriously uncomfortable with the reaction of most guys when they saw Jeane for the first time.

They stepped into the cool conclaves of the dimly lit shop. Silk curtains were draped from the ceilings, giving the place a mysterious feel. A voluptuous young woman scantily dressed stepped through the curtains giving them a tinkering laugh as she sighted them.

"Ah Lyon, welcome, your page had sent me the message hours ago." She laughed. "So few people could afford to buy a rune, most just came to browse and they took hours! Luckily I have got an excuse to clear them out today for your coming."

She ignored the slacked jawed candidates behind Lyon who were staring at her, giving Lyon a bright smile as she chatted happily.

"Come come, let's begin with you shall we?" Jeane said trying to lead Lyon into the recess of the shop.

Lyon rolled her eyes. "I am not here to be fitted with runes today. I will come some other time. Just outfit the candidates behind me. How long will you need?"

"Ah I told you before, it depends on how hard one's body resist the rune. Most people are not built for rune craft you know. At least half a candle mark each, at most... I really can't say." Jeane answered with a shrug.

Lyon sighed. "Very well, do your best. I need them to get back to the palace before nightfall."

Jeane nodded in understanding before turning to the crowd behind Lyon. "All right whose first?"

* * *

Jeane sighed as she finally set the rune onto the young runt's right hand as he drooled at her.

"Alright, out you go." Jeane said rushing him out through the door with a push.

"Next!" She called outside, stepping back into the small room where most of her runes were kept and where she set them onto her customers. Just two more and she would be done for the day.

Setting runes was of second nature to her, after all the years of experience she had. She smiled to herself. Perhaps it was time to move on to greener pastures. Her work here was done. She had only stayed in Falena because she had wanted to make sure the young prince and princess would be able to handle running a country.

"Better find someone to take care of the store then." She said to herself reaching towards the table, lifting a wind orb from it. The wind rune was contained inside the magic bubble, extracted from certain monster species that were born with the rune.

A sandy haired young man stepped into the room and Jeane turned to greet him with a smile. She frowned as he seemed unaffected by her... charm.

He smiled back politely. "I am Orin, please to meet you."

"Hoho, a polite one eh? Come, I'll make this quick." Jeane said reaching out with her free hand to touch his forehead, trying to get a reading of how much he would resist the rune.

Bright light erupted from just that single contact, bare skin against bare skin. Estacy rippled through Jeane as she felt a sense of... union so great so powerful. Through the barrage of emotions, she could see the young man's back was arch upwards, mouth open in a silent scream.

_It couldn't be._ Jeane thought as a chill went down her spine.

The blast of magical energy stopped as suddenly as it came. Leaving Jeane stunned and staring shakily at the young man.

"Hikusaak." She hissed in horror as she backed away from the young man. "Bearer of the Circle rune."

The young man reacted as though he was struck, flinching back. Then as if he regained his composure, his eyes cooled to a molten gray, eyes boring into Jeane's.

"Who are you?" His voice grated loudly in the room.

There was frantic knocking on the door and Lyon burst in. Jeane and the young man turned sharply towards her, their whole bodies tensed.

"What happened? I felt a strong burst of magical energy and there was this bright light coming from beneath the door." Lyon demanded, quickly noting Jeane's careful composure around the young candidate. Her usually cheerful and foxy demeanor was gone. Instead there was a haunted look on Jeane's face.

"Jeane, what is wrong?" Lyon asked. Something was afoot though she could not pin point what was the matter. The young candidate, Orin, gave her a bewildered look.

"I don't know Vice Commander." The young man said in a quivering voice. "There was just this bright light..."

"It was an runic accident." Jeane cut in sharply. Her body still shaking a little from the massive energy dose. "It happens rarely but Lyon, I am afraid I have to ask you and your charges to come back another day. I need time to recuperate."

She shoot a sharp look at the young man.

"Of course." Lyon said quickly, concern etched on her face. "I'll get one of the palace physician to..."

"No it's ok. I am alright." Jeane said with a firm smile. Her mind whirled in turmoils and her stomach twisted painfully, but she let none of it show. She had to prepare for whatever might happen, now that she was revealed.

Her eyes fixed on the young man who was giving her an unreadable stare.

"Very well then. Take care of yourself, I'll arrange to drop by another day." Lyon said, ushering the young man out and proceeding to lead everyone out of the shop.

_He will be back._ Jeane thought to herself as the shop was empty once more. But this time she would be prepared for whatever may come.

* * *

Darkness fall onto Falena, lights shone from the windows of the houses as the patrols walked the streets outside, protecting its citizens.

Several robed figures made their way silently past the guards towards the rune shop in the middle of the capital.

The rune shop had two entrances, a front and back door which was quickly surrounded as the seven robed figures split into two groups entering through both sides.

They creep cautiously into the shop making their way towards the young woman reading a book in the center of the shop. Candlelight flickered on her as she seemed not to notice the invaders in her domain. At a signal from the leader, they began to weave whispers of water magic around the young woman. They were unprepared as tentacles of lightning energy struck them, binding their bodies and paralyzing them, leaving them twitching onto the stone floor with muffled cries.

Six robed figures lay defenseless on the floor, only one remained standing. He immediately flashed out a sword, charging the woman with a roar. Jeane got up in one smooth glide, twisting a short cane in mid air, imbuing it with the power of lightning.

The attack was parried, cane against sword. The aggressor only had a moment to wonder at the strength of the woman before crackles of lightning travel through the cane down his sword, slamming hard into him, driving him to the ground with a cry.

Jeane looked at the man with a smirk. His cape had jolted lose and she could see a battle scarred middle age man looking at her in anger and shock.

"The Order of One I presume." Jeane sneered. "Unfortunately, it will take more than a fanatic order to bring me down."

She lifted her hand up, fierce lightning crackling in her hand as it formed a purple whirling ball of lightning, with one decisive move, she brought her hand down onto her attacker.

"Stop!" a voice called from the front of the store as a youth clad in dark clothes quickly ran in. His hands gleaming with the power of his rune as he tried to move forward to block the attack on the older man. "Stop please, we didn't meant to hurt you."

"_Really._ It sure didn't seems that way to me." Jeane said turning around, a hard look in her eyes as she turned to look at the youth. "Hikusaak."

Orin flinched back. "That name is no longer mine and never will be again. My apologies, my guardians only seek to protect me. We were only supposed to come and talk to you."

"Really." Jeane drawled again, lowering her hand which was still crackling with purple lightning.

"Dardius, come." Orin said, motioning the gruff warrior to get up and stand beside him. The man got off the floor with a grunt, eying the rune mistress with distrusting eyes, painfully making his way to his master.

Orin gave a quick look as if to make sure Jeane was standing where she was before summoning a bright light that bath the warrior, healing his wounds. He nodded in satisfaction at his work and move on to the rest of his fallen comrades.

Jeane's voice stop him in mid stride.

"How about we have this conversation first." She said sharply.

"They are hurt." Orin said with a defiant glare.

"If they are your guardians I am sure they will have endured much more agony in their life than a simple shock. We will have this conversation now, or not at all." Jeane said with finality.

Orin took a deep shuddering breath. "Very well then, we will talk now. Who are you? How do you know I bear the Circle rune and why is my rune calling out for you even now?"

Jeane gave him a cold smile. "What makes you think you are in any position to demand answers. Why don't you answer mine first."

She lifted her hands and a wild thread of lightning escaped from her hands circling around Orin and Dardius at a dizzying rate.

"Give me a reason why I should not kill you and your people now."

Orin flinched back in shock.

"What do you mean, we have never bear ill will towards you!"

"Not to me, but what about the thousands of people you have killed in your lust for obtaining more true runes?" Jeane asked. Her voice echoing with raw power. Her eyes had turned to black thunder and it bored down hard onto Orin.

Orin's face paled. "I am sorry, I... I couldn't stop it. I tried I really do."

"Stop what?" Jeane asked her voice cold. "Are you trying to turn blame on your actions?"

"What give you the right to judge Master Orin." Dardius growled trying to raise his sword but grunted in pain as sparks of lightning pieced him.

"Dardius!" Orin cried out trying to cover him. He tried to summon the powers of the Circle rune but something was blocking his powers.

Jeane smiled at him as if she knew what he was trying to do. "I have the right to judge because I was once guardian of the rune. Long before it has chosen you."

Orin gaped at her in surprise and shock.

"Then you know of the curse of the rune, you must know a way to lift it!"

"What curse?"Jeane asked, as Orin got up excitedly.

He stop at her question. "The curse of death and rebirth, surely you must know of it. You said you were guardian of the rune..."

"My family guarded the rune for many generations." Jeane said with a deep breath remembering the past with aching in her heart. "The rune seldom converse with us but it was our kingdom's treasure. I will not let it fall into the hands of a tyrant. With your death I will take back the rune and protect it from the likes of you."

"You can't." Orin said with a tired whisper. "With my death, I will be reborn in a new family somewhere else with the Circle rune bind to my soul. An endless cycle of birth and death."

"What! What do you mean." Jeane demanded.

"The Circle rune told me much in the years I spent with it though there's still a lot it kept hidden from me." Orin said. "The rune will only chose once in all eternity, its bearer will gain immortality, but unlike the other true rune bearers, it granted immortality in the form of death and rebirth. An endless reincarnation cycle."

"I have died five times, this is my sixth reincarnation cycle. I have done great evil in my second and third cycle because I was unable to truly control the rune. The very Order of One that I set up originally as protectors of Harmonia found me at birth and used me as their pawns in the shadow. Twisting me into a mockery of what I once was."

"In my third reincarnation, I was born into a simple farm family, raised as a child and remained hidden from the Order. That period gave me time to come to learn again the basic control of my rune and I regained all the memories of my past life. I went searching for the Order and destroyed the old members. I found new worthy soldiers whom I magically bound to the Circle rune, so that they would always protect me and never lead me astray again."

Jeane blinked at the information, there was a resonance coming out of the boy's soul, a familiar wave of power that was the Circle rune, agreeing in affirmation with its bearer.

Jeane lowered her hands with a sigh.

"I have tried to track you down for years after the massacre of the villages and kingdoms that hid True runes from Harmonia. I had thought to gain justice for the souls of the dead but I guess now in a way they can gain a bit of peace." Jeane said gravely.

Orin blinked as the lightning ward around them lowered. He tried to seek out his true rune and gave a relieved sigh as his he found he could access the power within him again.

"How do you do that? I have never heard of a lightning user cutting off the power of a true rune bearer." Orin asked in a tone of puzzlement.

Jeane smiled sadly. "I have my ways. So I suppose you are not here for the Sun rune are you?"

Orin looked honestly at the rune mistress. "We are here to gain its favor so it will speak to me and tell me of a way to end the curse."

"Of reincarnation?" Jeane asked in question.

"Yes, everytime I am reborn, I lost all of my previous knowledge until a time when I can regain control of the rune again. If there is a way, I would like to find a way to retain my memories at the very least so as not to make any more wrong decisions or be the pawns of others."

"The Circle rune do not know of a way?" Jeane said with a frown.

"No. If it does, it never told me." Orin said, seemingly honest in his answer.

Jeane sighed. "Very well, I will help too, after all, the rune once belongs in the protection of my family. Gather your men and go, I will declare a truce with you. But should you ever go astray again, know that I will find a way to destroy you."

Orin nodded, motioning to Dardius to help him as he began to heal the others.

"I will keep that in mind." Orin answered, a weary look in his eyes.

* * *

Jeane looked out the windows as the Order of the One and Orin slipped away into the darkness. Her Charm rune throbbed painfully in her head, a side effect of trying to suppress the Circle rune's powers as she bind its bearer in a lightning ward.

"I guess there is a difference between bearing a child of the Circle rune than bearing the Circle rune itself." Jeane whispered painfully, calling upon her years of experience to endure the lingering pain.

"The pain's just like before, the first time I got the charm rune..."

_**Flashback**_

_Her father dressed in heavy armor looked at her gravely, hand clutching his sword._

"_Go my daughter, the castle has fallen, you got to escape with the Circle rune, you must never let the demon prince get his hands on it."_

"_Father!"_

"_Sylena and Fransis had already left us for the void, there is no one but you who is capable of carrying the rune to safety now. Go, do not waste your sisters' deaths and my efforts in stalling the enemies." He turned, calling up the surviving the palace guards as their ran towards the lower level of the castle where the fighting was taking place._

_Jeane took flight, rushing to the sealed room where the Circle rune had resided for centuries, until today._

_She lifted the seals and burst into the room, looking tearfully at the orb containing the Circle rune floating in the middle of the room._

_**Too late.** The voice said in her mind. **The enemy approaches.**_

"_What do you mean?" Jeane asked through tears lifting her hands to the rune as the impact of its words hit her. "No! Father!"_

_**Stand strong, you are all that's left now, there is only one choice left. Answer me princess, will you be willing to take up the burden of guiding lost souls to harmony?** The rune asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

_**I cannot chose you as my bearer but I can grant you the power to halt the demon prince, will you take it?**_

_Jeane thought of her sisters who had died, her friends, the guardsmen and her father and knew there was no other answer._

"_Yes, if I must."_

_**Then I shall grant you a part of me, and from this day on, you will bear my touch.**_

_Jeane cried out as bright light emitted from the Circle rune and struck her. Power flooded her as the new child rune created by the Circle rune called out in all of its power just as the demon prince and his entourage burst into the sealed room._

_There was silence as the soldiers survey the room._

"_So this is the beautiful Jeane, youngest of the Princess of Armes Dynasty. Sylena spoke of you often." The demon prince grinned cruelly as he look around the room for any threats, finding none. "But of course that was until she betrayed me and I have to kill her. Such a pity."_

_Jeane straightened and just looked coldly at the demon prince, the one that had sold his soul for power. And only the last message of her sister had revealed his true intentions and given the kingdom time to prepare its defenses, all of which was for naught._

"_My sister died honorably. But I am afraid there will be no honorable death for you and your people."_

"_What will you do? Armes have fallen, there are no soldiers left to aid you. And with your death, the Circle rune will be mine at last." He laughed. His soldiers moved forward, swords out._

"_How about I let them have a little fun with you first?" He said, motioning to his captain of guards who grinned lecherously at her._

_Jeane smiled coldly. "Then you wouldn't mind if I have a little fun with you first will you?"_

_She raised her hand and summoned._

_Ghost of the dead throughout the kingdom came. The dead citizens and soldiers of the Armes Kingdom all crowded the room spectral forms shimmering. And last of all was her father and her two sisters._

_And as the Armes kingdom died. So did the demon prince and his army as the undead walked the land seeking vengeance. The demon prince and his soldiers' dying screams echoing from night till dawn._

_No mercy given, no mercy granted._

* * *

_**Aurthor's note:** Here's Chap 5, lots of characters plot are revealed here. Yes in my story, Lazlo is the ancestor of Ferid and Faroush. Who was Lazlo's wife? Well, I may drop the info in later chapters as it is actually not important to the plot. Anyway that's the reason Lazlo is so hyped about helping the prince since he's family._

And about Jeane, she has in a way touch my heart, so yep, I made her the last surviving princess of the old Armes Dynasty. She lost the circle rune after the battle and gained the charm rune which is totally powerful being a direct child of the Circle rune. I will explain how she lived for so long in later Jeane chapters.

I will be focusing each chapters with only a few characters per plot. I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Drop me a review or email if you like it. About Jeane's past life story, I have no intention of writing it yet, just a note.

ps. lambda123 thanks for drawing my attention back to this fic. This chap is for you and those that enjoy the story.

btw. Rydia Asuka erm really sorry but the mysterious stranger is not Ted, its Geddoe, he will be appearing next chap as a short cameo. Basically its because by my estimate, Ted should be in Tir's household sometime around now and also because I want Geddoe's own story to change. Sorry about it.


	6. Chapter 6 : Employment

_Diclaimer: I do not own the Suikoden series or its characters. _

* * *

The tangy odor of wet wood and sea breeze filled the air. For someone who had been breathing the musty scent of the dungeons for weeks, this was a welcome change. Gizel paused in his writing, looking out of the open porthole beside the small table that was latched to the floor boards. He could see the endless stretch of ocean and the occasional seagulls following the battleship.

Getting up, he walked carefully across his small cabin towards the door. It's time to stretch his legs. The two guards posted outside his door straightened as the door opened. They nodded coolly not wanting to be the one talking to a prisoner, and one that had been convicted by the royal family to boot.

Gizel ignored the coldness of the guards and stroll forward, the soft clanking of chain mail was all that told Gizel that the two guards were following closely behind him. He was housed on the fifth level of the battleship where all the high level personals of the ship resides. The fact that he was a prisoner was not lost on the crew of the battleships. He received cold looks from the sailors he walked past and one even spit on the floor at the sight of him.

He had been expecting enmity against him when he made the decision to be Dinn's adviser. The civil war had caused a lot of needless death among the common populations and the soldiers of Falena. That Marcus Godwin, his father, had developed a strict policy about hunting down any deserters or deflectors in their personal army did not help matters. Godwins had ruled in cold blood, and now their reign was no longer.

If he was asked if he had regret about what he had done in the war, Gizel would have no answer. His only regret was that Sialeeds had died before him. But other than that, all he could feel was a numbness to the past. A numbness that sustained him as he poured over reports of the Nagera Naval strength and where they would most likely strike.

He stopped outside Dinn's room nodding to the two guards guarding their general's door.

"I wish to see General Dinn." Gizel said simply.

One of the guard nodded and knocked on the door.

"Adviser Gizel to see you sir." the solider said, opening the door and annoucing his presence to Dinn who was inside the cabin.

"Ask him to enter." Dinn's voice came from within.

The solider nodded, stepping aside to usher Gizel and his two guards in.

Gizel stepped into the cabin which was slightly larger and better furnished than his room. Dinn sat behind his table where piles of papers and maps were arranged over it. He looked up and gave a polite nod as Gizel entered.

"What can I do for you today?" Dinn asked meeting Gizel's eyes. Gizel knew that Dinn was barely tolerating his presence under his facade of calm. Gizel could understand that, afterall Dinn had led many men under the Prince's banner during the civil war, many of whom had died in the fighting. Bitterness was to be expected against an old enemy.

"I wish to discuss plans of where we should meet the first fleet. From reports it seems the first fleet has not yet encounter any enemies vessels near Falena coast. I think I may know where they are." Gizel spoke up.

"Very well, show me then." Dinn said clearing his table leaving only the map of Falena's western coast and oceans.

Taking a red place holder from a tray on the table, Gizel put it down on the small cluster of islands a few miles sailing distance from the south western shores of Falena.

"Has there been any news from Marein Islands? Because I have a very strong suspicions that the Nagarea Navy may be occupying that place." Gizel said in a firm voice.

Dinn straightened up and cursed. "Of course, the Marein Islands are near Falena, much closer in location than any villages in Nagarea. It will be an ideal spot to launch a naval attack with a supply line to back them up. But they are also an independent state so none of us had thought to check with them."

Dinn motioned to one of the guards behind Gizel. "You there, go and get the commanding officers of the second fleet to the meeting room now."

The guard gave a quick salute and exit the room at a brief pace. Dinn turned back to Gizel.

"Alright, tell me your plan before we meet with the rest. In retrospect it is a high possibility Nagarea has already occupied the Island state." Dinn said, a dark look in his eyes.

Gizel nodded in grim agreement. "First we must send some scouts to gather intel about the islands, preferably disguised as merchants..."

* * *

Rozen paced himself through the third attacking stance of the Gaien knights moving on to the fourth and fifth defensive stances in a continual flow. He had woke up early to have his breakfast, before proceeding to the training room for practice.

The training room was reserved specially for Queen's Knights and the Queen's Knights candidates as Faroush had told him two days ago, when the young commander had challenged him to a duel. Rozen was allowed to have free use of the training room ever since.

A loud gong sounded, marking the passing of another candle mark. The gong had sounded three times, marking the third candle mark since dawn. Rozen flexed his shoulder, moving into a closing exercise and then sheathed his two short swords.

He made his way towards his towel hanging on the rack and wiped off his sweat as he pondered his morning plans. In another candle mark, he would be going to one of the lesson rooms in the west wing to teach the candidates their first wind magic lesson. There was still time for a trip to the bath house. That decided, he made his way back towards his room to get some clothes.

As he walked up to the fourth level where his room is, a whisper of runic power caught the edge of his senses. A chill went down his back his he mentally tried to identify and locate the strain of magic. The power though faint was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could sense... peace and something else. The Rune of Punishment stirred within his left hand, prompting him to investigate the matter further.

He climbed the stairs to the fifth floor which was the top most floor of the west wing. Tracking the tendrils of power, he cautiously stepped into the corridor connecting the west and eastern wing. Recalling the blueprints of the Sol-Falena palace he had browsed and committed to heart during his travels into Falena, he knew that in the center of the corridor was a staircase leading up to the sealed room, where the Sun rune, Dawn and Twilight runes were being kept under constant guard.

His eyes detected a slight movement under the shadows of the spiraling staircase. Moving silently to the side, he saw one of the Queen's Knights candidates hiding under the stairs, hands extended outwards. Power was rolling out of him, billowing up the stairs towards the sealed room upstairs where the elite palace guards were stationed outside the door to the sealed room.

Rozen knew all of this well, he had spent much time tasking the spies of the Blue Pearl to research the layout and situation of the palace before he had even arrived. What he could not fathom was what the candidate was doing here. If he recalled correctly, the young man's name is Orin Harmony, an ordinary young man with standard sword skill, though judging from the controlled wave of power he was sending upwards, he was a powerful mage.

The power was heavily shielded from detection, and if not for the fact that he beared one of the true runes and had decade of experiences in runic magic, he would not have been able to detect the faint tendrils of magic. For a moment Rozen wondered if the young man was a spy sent to steal the three runes of Falena, but dismissed that thought as he touched the source of the power with tendrils of wind magic, the power though foreign in origins, felt... pure.

Orin Harmony's eyes snapped opened and his eyes locked with Rozen's across the corridor. For a moment fear flickered across his face before his eyes harden. Orin turned to him in a sharp movement, pointing a hand towards him. Years of confidence in rune craft gave Rozen confidence that he could deflect the runic blast of power coming his way. But as he tried to manipulate the threads of wind to deter the runic blast, he found to his shock that his magic slided off the magic bolt harmlessly.

Quickly, he did something he had not done for a long time, opening himself to the power of his true rune, the Rune of Punishment. The rune throbbed in his left hand, but even as he tried to send out a counter attack, he knew it was too late as a wave of power washed over him, flooding his body and changing him...

Rozen blinked his eyes in puzzlement as he looked around him. _Where was he and what was he doing here?_ He remembered going for his morning work out and then nothing more. He frowned and looked up as someone approached. It was a young man, one of the Queen's Knights candidates. _What was his name?_ Rozen turned over his memory and found what he was looking for. Orin, Orin Harmony.

"Rozen, are you alright?" Orin asked in concern. "I heard some noises so I came up and found you here."

_Why was he here?_ Rozen wondered to himself, feeling chilled at the blanks in his memories. "It is nothing, I probably fell or something, I better get back to my room."

As he waved off Orin's offer of help, he turned to walk out of the corridor. A movement at the edge of his eyes cause him to freeze and concentrate at the other end of the hall. His eyes met the cold hard stare of another Queen's Knight candidate hiding behind a pillar at the other end of the corridor. Hazuzel Rebium, his memory providing a name for him. _What is he doing here?_

Orin saw his stare and swung around quickly. Hazuzel had already hidden himself and Orin saw nothing.

Rozen shook his head. "I better get a move on." He said, making his way downstairs, back to his room.

Orin just nodded, glancing towards the direction where Rozen last saw Hazuzel suspiciously.

As he walked, Rozen prodded the blank layer of his memories, striking a magical shield. His mouth thinned, someone had been messing with his memories. Walking briskly towards his room, he walked in, making sure the door was secured before calling out to the power of the Rune of Punishment. Whoever did this will pay, once he finds out who it is.

As the magic unraveled, memories surfaced and his eyes turned to a molten black as he discovered the identity of his attacker. _Something needs to be done about the threat that is Orin Harmony._ He thought to himself as the power of the winds surrounded him in a powerful magical weave.

* * *

A brown-cloaked dark haired man paused outside the establishment. He took note of the merchant hall's pleasant exterior as he read the sign "Blue Pearl Trading Center" and the notice posted outside, which said "Looking for mercenaries, special positions, bodyguard positions and others." With a nod to himself, he pushed open the door, entering the large trading center situated at the east of Sol-Falena, near the eastern docks.

There was a huge space in a corner where several merchants were haggling over the prices of the items on sale. At the side of the door were two burly bodyguards who gave him a measuring look as if wondering what he was doing here. He did have to admit, he looked very out of place among the merchant types, like a fish out of water.

But years of living had given him a quiet confidence as he strolled across the large shop hall to the receptionist seated at the far end of the hall.

The woman smiled brightly at him as he approached.

"Blue Pearl Trading Center, what can I do for you?" The woman said in a cheerful voice.

The man coughed. "I will like to apply for the mercenary position if there are any more openings."

"Ah yes." She said, eying his dusty cloak, backpack and the sword he carried by his side. "Give me a second."

She turned to one of the many voice tubes surrounding her table and turned one towards her.

"Arnold, there's a mercenary looking for you." she called, her voice echoing hollowly down the tube.

She turned back to the him and smile as she pulled out a form and a quill.

"Now there's some particulars in this form that you need to fill out. For a start, what's your name?" The woman enquired, looking at him inquistively.

The man paused before continuing. "Geddoe, Geddoe Randolf."

"Which nationality are you from?" The woman continued asking as she jotted down the details.

"The Grasslands." Geddoe answered patiently.

The young woman gave him a critical eye. "Hmph, you don't really look like you're from grassland."

"It's been a very long time since I went back, but that's where I spend much of my... younger years." Geddoe replied after giving a bit of pause, as if deciding how to phrase his statement.

"I see." The young woman said, giving a nod as she accepted the answer. "What weapons do you use?"

"A short sword, a crossbow and daggers." Geddoe replied giving a pat to his sword sheathe by his waist.

"Rate your proficiency with each of the weapons. Fair, average, good." The woman asked in follow up to the previous question.

"My swordsmanship is good, crossbow is average and close combat dagger fighting is good." Geddoe stated.

There was a moment as the young lady scribbled everything down.

"Alright, do you know how to use any rune craft? What is the current rune you are in possession of?" The young woman continued asking in a bright cheerful voice.

"Lightning and Water. Currently I only have a water rune." Geddoe revealed.

"Good, good. Languages that you speak? And do you know any written languages as well?" The woman asked inquistively.

"I speak and write grassland, Harmonia high tongue and the common traders' language." Geddoe answered.

The young woman raised an eyebrow as she surveyed Geddoe.

"That's some pretty scholarly skills for a mercenary, most don't even know how to write their names." She turned the sheets to the next page. "Past employments of note?"

"Bodyguard for Holmes Trader's ship from Toran to the Island Nations. Bodyguard for the Zaltrinia Traders going from New Armes to Sol-Falena."

"Good, good." She looked up as an older man opened the door behind her and stepped out.

Geddoe gave him a quick look. He looked to be forty years of age and battle hardened. Faint scars decorated his bulgy arms and clean-shaven face, showing even underneath his deep tan. Sharp blue eyes scrutinized Geddoe who matched his stare. The man nodded as if satisfied with what he saw.

"Arnold Willwood, Captain of Guards for the Sol-Falena branch of the Blue Pearl Trading Company." He said in introduction, walking forward and holding his hand to Geddoe.

"Geddoe Randolf. Mercenary looking for work." Geddoe said simply, shaking the hand.

"Nice timing Captain, I have just finished the form. You can carry on with your interview." The young woman said, handing the sheets of papers to the Captain of Guards.

"Haha, good work Maybelene. I'll be using the Black room. Hold off any calls for me in the meantime." He laughed in a gruff voice.

The man turned back to Geddoe as he browsed through the form quickly. "Ah you have runic knowledge. Come follow me, I'll interview you first before testing out your fighting skills. There's been a lot of youngsters who came for employment as mercenaries when they didn't pass the Queen's Knights' qualification test two days ago. We need to make sure you can really fight before hiring you."

He led Geddoe through the back door, towards the interior of the Blue Pearl Mercenary Trading Hall. The two guards standing at attention behind the door gave Arnold a salute as he walked passed.

Geddoe noted the rich furnishings that decorated the interior and many rooms they had walked passed and came to the conclusion that this trading company must be doing very well. In fact now that he thought about it, he seemed to recall hearing during his travels about a Blue Pearl Trading Company owning most of the businesses in the Island Nations.

They stopped outside a room with a closed door that was painted black. Arnold entered, waving him in. As Geddoe walked through the doorway, he gave a shudder. The room was powerfully shielded.

"I see you can feel the shielding." Arnold said in approval. "It is there to trap any stray magic in the room and ground it. We normally use this room to test the powers of runic users. But to be able to sense the shielding without any runic preparations, you must be quite sensitive... and powerful in the runic arts."

"I do well enough in it I guess. I had former training at a runic school, a long time ago." Geddoe's eyes gazed off into the distance as he remembered a piece of his past. He quickly pushed the memories away, concentrating on the now and then.

"You didn't say." Arnold said impressed. "What was the name?"

"Ah... the Dulfcain Academy." Geddoe said thinking fiercely, he had not intend to reveal much about his past but it had slipped out and now he had to answer for it.

"I see... a small academy training in the five elemental runes, it used to be part of the Sortil Kingdom but is now part of Harmonia after the kingdom was annexed during the Harmonia Sortil war." Arnold said, reciting as if from memory. He saw Geddoe's surprised look and chuckled. "The Captains of Blue Pearl Trading Company are to be well verse in the scholarly arts as well as runic and fighting arts. If you ever stay long in the company, you will also be coached in such matters. Such is the company policy."

He sat down and motioned Geddoe to do the same. "Alright. Since you are academy trained, this will be easier, do you have a transcript from the academy?"

Geddoe hesitated, his transcript was sixty years out of date. "I am afraid it was lost during my travels."

"Ah it does not matter. Tell me of your results for your graduation." Arnold said in an easy going manner.

Geddoe paused wondering if he was revealing too much and then decided that the past is the past, perhaps it was time to let go.

"I was deemed rune master in lightning and water craft, sage in rest of the three elemental crafts." Geddoe revealed.

"That's impressive, rune master is the highest degree a runic academy can give and to have a mercenary well verse in all five elemental is rare." Arnold said in appreciation.

He flipped through the form in his hand. Then he drew a dagger from his belt and raised his right hand. A blossom of fierce fire ignited his fist as he passed the dagger through the flames.

"You have a water rune I see." Arnold said handing Geddoe the sterilized dagger. "Since you are a water master, I presume you know what to do with this."

Geddoe nodded. It was the standard test to judge a water user's level of power, one he had done many times in the past.

He took the dagger and lifted up his left sleeve, slashing down at his left hand with one swift decisive stroke. Even as his flesh parted and blood began to pour out, he had already began to call upon the water rune embedded in his left hand. The soft blue glow of water magic surrounded the wound as he focused on knitting parted flesh. Within minutes the wound had closed, leaving smooth and scarless skin.

Arnold nodded in satisfaction. "Good, as expected of a rune master, a beginner would have taken hours to close the wound and end up with a scar. I've seen enough. You're hired just on the ground of being a strong water user. However, I would still like to test your weapon skills. Come I'll bring you to the training grounds."

He got up just as a knock sounded on the door. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man in the Blue Pearl's guard uniform. He walked up to Arnold and whispered urgently to him. Arnold nodded and turned to Geddoe.

"I have some matters to attend to right now. Jerrom here will spar with you and judge your weapon competency. I'll discuss the salary with you after that." Arnold said in a rushed voice.

The Captain of Guards gave a brisk nod before he quickly walked down the hall, entering another room.

Geddoe turned to Jerrom and followed the young man as he was lead down another corridor. They passed several impressively furnished rooms, causing Geddoe to lift an eyebrow.

_Gut feeling tells me it will be a good place to work in._ Geddoe thought to himself as the young guard beside him politely offered up small chat.

* * *

Arnold stepped into the Wind room. Sealing the room with his magic, he began to magically open the wind parcel that had arrived.

There was a ripple of wind energy as an image of two young men began to form.

"The young men's names are Hazuzel Rebium and Orin Harmony respectively. Hazuzel Rebium reportedly lived in a small coastal town in western Falena called the Seagulls Port while Orin Harmony is from Rainle village in Kanakan. I need you to find details on both of them and deliver the reports to me at once. They have been spotted behaving suspiciously near the palace's sealed room. Watch out in particular when you search for Orin's back history. He is a powerful mage who is well verse in wiping other's memories." The voice of the Chief echoed in the room delivered by the power of the winds.

Arnold noted down the words with years of practice and gave a sigh. Knowing the Chief's instincts, something was bound to be very wrong with these two. Quickly he banished the last verges of the message leaving only the wind images.

_Time to get to work._


	7. Chapter 7 : Politics and Shadow Games

_Disclaimer: Hi Guys, I do not own Suikoden or any of its stuff. This story is written out of my free time because I like the games very much. I hope that through fanfiction, more people will get expose to this wonder series. ;p In my opinion, it's there along the level of FF-series maybe even more in terms of characters of intrigue._

* * *

Faroush felt the weight of his office pressing down on him as he paced the corridors of the Sun Palace. He had hardly slept for the past two weeks, his days packed with senate meetings as he tried to convince the group of hard headed council members that the Nagarea Navy was on the move against Falena. Days were spent with resistance being met in the senate as some of the senators refused to pass the bill to send more troops out to support the six battle ships currently making their way towards the western seas.

The senate refused to act without more proof. And currently, the only proof was the cryptic warning sent by Oboro, a capable detective who used to work under the royal family. There was also no news from the navy already sent out to sea. The lack of any news was greeted by those on the opposition in the senate as proof that nothing was really happening, that the warning was misinformation and it would be a waste of taxpayers money to mobilize a large navy to hunt down imaginary enemies.

Faroush was however wrecked with worry because he knew that the Nagarea threat was real. That was what prompted him to try harder to get the senate to pass the bill for more soldiers. The navy was supposed to report back by way of naval birds every three days. Kisara who led the first fleet should have reported back long before now. That there was also no news from Dinn who led the second fleet was all the more cause for worry. Dinn had left Sol-Falena two weeks ago, the Sun Palace should have received at least one message from him, same for Kisara who had left one day before Dinn. Faroush feared that the messages might have been intercepted and that his friends might already be in deep trouble.

His footsteps echoed in the enclosed area of the western wing of the Sun Palace as he made his way unconsciously onto the flat roof of the western wing. Cold morning air caressed his face as he stepped onto the roof and he breathed in deeply, trying to release his pent up tension.

"I didn't know there would be anyone up here so early." A voice sounded from behind him.

Faroush turned to his right and saw Rozen leaning against the wall facing the sea. The sky was still grey but in a few more candle fire, dawn would come.

"I used to come here a lot with Lyon when we were kids." Faroush said simply, walking towards Rozen and lean against the wall beside him, his eyes staring unseeingly at the distant ocean.

They stood silently, watching as the sky slowly turned red. The orange crown of the sun was just pushing past the horizons.

"You have missed all my lessons on runic arts." Rozen said from beside him, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, I was busy..." Faroush began uncomfortably.

"With the senate, I know, Lyon told me all about it. She was quite worried about you, you know. She said you hadn't been yourself lately, what with dealing with the senators and all the nobles who came to attend the senate." Rozen noted in an understanding voice.

Faroush gave a small laugh. "There have been too many things I need to do. I guess I am just too inexperienced to handle all these courtly affairs. Sometimes I wished my father was still alive."

"Everyone has to start somewhere, especially for someone in charge of commandeering thousands of lives." Rozen said simply. "It's about the senate isn't it?"

Faroush only gave a tired sigh. The two of them stared at the red glow of dawn in comfortable silence.

"There was once a Princess from the Kingdom of Obel, a medium sized kingdom within the Island Nations." Rozen said suddenly, his voice sounding suddenly deep. "She was around your age, perhaps slightly older. Her kingdom was under attack and all the nobles in her kingdom flee the island to find another chance to strike back at their enemies and get their island back. She alone with another of her advisor opted to stay behind. She was young, alone with no idea how the enemy soldiers would treat her but through it all, she was thinking of her people, doing what's best for them. She stood against her father, the King's decision to leave and did what she felt was right."

Rozen turned looking at Faroush's weary and tired face. "Sometimes in politics, one must stand up for what they feel is right no matter what the rest of the nobles or decision makers say."

"I know, but sometimes even the Commander of the Queen's Knights is bound by the laws of his own country." Faroush said tiredly.

"It's about those extra ships you wanted to send out to the west coast of Falena isn't it?" Rozen said with a bit of insight.

"Yes and the senate are blocking every attempt I made to push that bill through. It had been already two weeks since the second fleet had left the Sun Palace, yet no news had yet been received from them. I worry that something might have already happened to them." Faroush said, his forehead furrowed in a worried frown.

Rozen clasped Faroush shoulder comfortingly. "Worrying will not help you now. Prepare yourself for another round with the senate, no matter what happens. Know that whatever the outcome, you have already tried your best."

Faroush nodded, looking down into the ocean as Rozen began to walk away.

"If it is any consolidation, I'll be there at the senate meeting to provide morale support." Rozen called back before he disappeared down the stairs.

Faroush sighed, he appreciated Rozen's support but first he needed a foil proof argument to convince the senate to approve the bill for sending out another fleet of naval ships. He stood in the cool silent breeze and contemplates his options, closing his eyes as he tried to relax and come up with another convincing standing point.

* * *

Lyon's voice rang out sharply in the morning air as she coached the new recruits through sword fighting. The Queen's Knights never really develop a specific fighting style as each Queen's Knights specialized in different weapons that were tailored to their advantage. However Faroush and she had decided that this batch of recruits had to be versatile in their weapon knowledge before they chose their own individual weapons.

At the other end of the field, the two sisters Shirley and Amanda were leading the recruits on their side through several fencing stances.

Movement at the edge of her vision distracted her and she turned around to see Rozen waving at her.

"Keep up over the swing fifty times and then go through the attack stance I had shown you for another forty times." Lyon said in a firm voice and then turned and jogged across the training courtyard towards the sheltered walkway Rozen was standing under.

"What's up?" Lyon asked as she neared.

"Can you skip your lesson now?" Rozen inquired, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Lyon lifted an eyebrow. "What happened? Is something the matter?"

"I wanted to ask you to accompany me to the senate." Rozen said, pausing as he gave Lyon a firm look. "Have you taken a good look at Commander Faroush these past few days?"

"Why? What had happened?' Lyon asked as worry filled her eyes. If something happened to Faroush...

"He seemed demoralize so I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the senate to give him morale support." Rozen said simply.

"Oh." Lyon sighed in relief as she realized Faroush was not suffering from any physical harm. "It's about the bill Faroush had been trying to past isn't it? He had been worrying about how to get it through the senate all week."

"And he is suffering mentally because of it." Rozen stated. "He needs his friends, that's why I am here to ask you to go with me to the senate."

"I didn't know you and Faroush were getting so close that you would look out for him." Lyon said in surprise.

Rozen smiled. "He reminded me of someone I used to know. So are you going?"

Lyon nodded as if coming to a decision. "Give me a moment, I'll get Shirley and Amanda to handle the rest of the class."

Rozen watched as Lyon moved quickly towards the two sisters. The three of them conversed briefly and Amanda started making her way to the other end of the field while Lyon jogged back.

"Let's go." Lyon said with a decisive nod.

* * *

Faroush glanced at the gathered senators and could not help feeling a sense of frustration in the pits of his stomach.

His allies from the civil war was seated at the right hand side of the podium while the older senates that were from the noble families were seated on the other side of the podium. The older nobles had managed to keep their seats of power after the war through their stance of neutrality. Unfortunately the royal family could not simply strip them of their power, and thus they had remained as part of the new senate, holding a measure of power in Falena's government.

Currently, it was the older senates that were causing the problems. Faroush was beginning to realize belatedly why his late aunt Sialeeds had went to such extremes to purge Falena of the Barrows and Godwin families. The might of the royal family was no match for the gathered might of the senators, especially if they were hindering the decisions of the royal family.

Lymsleia had granted the Beavers Clan and the Dwarf Clan voices on the parliament much to the displeasure of some of the older senators. Those that were loyal to the Godwins and the Barrows were removed from power, but she could do nothing against those that had stayed neutral or pledge their loyalty to her after the war. All in all, it was a tangled mess.

The last of the senators stepped into the room along with a few high ranking officials that were allowed to watch the proceedings. Faroush gave a start as he saw Lyon and Rozen stepped in just as the great door to the Senate Hall began to close.

The palace chancellor, an old but capable man in his late forties stepped onto the raised central platform and announced gravely.

"All who are gathered here represents the law of Falena. Be wise in your decisions and let the senate begins." He then nodded to the senates and started reading from a list of bills that had to be brought to the attention of the senate.

"Firstly, Lord Yugel of Miglan Town wishes to speak up about the increase of corn prices. Lord Yugel, please take the place on the stand." the chancellor said nodding towards the young lord that began making his way down the podium.

Faroush sat at his position near the top of the podium and forced himself not to twitch agitatedly, listening to the presented bill with only half a ear. A few seats down, Lymsleia turned from her position and gave him a reassuring smile.

A few of the senators stood up to question the young lord's decision to raise his corn prices and soon a bowl was passed around the podium with each of the senates dropping a sealed chip marking their decision.

The bowl was taken to the back by the palace administrators who began to sort out the chips even as the chancellor stood on the stand and announced another bill. Hours past before Faroush heard his name being called to the stands.

"Commander Faroush wishes to pass a military bill for another fleet of vessels be sent towards the western coast." The chancellor announced. Angry mutterings started coming from the senators seated on the left, even as Faroush clenched his jaw and began walking down the podium.

"This is the third time he tried to pass that bill..."

"...that young fool doesn't know the first thing about commanding an army..."

"...who is going to protect the eastern coast if all the ships are sent to the west?"

Queen Lymsleia gave a loud sharp cough causing some of the mutterings to subside.

Faroush nodded his thanks at his sister as he stood on the stand and turned to face the senators.

"I come before you now to argue that more ships are sent to patrol the western coast, reliable sources of news states that the Nagarea Naval are planning an attack on us..."

"That's the same news you had brought before us for the past three weeks." A portly lord stood up saying in a loud voice, Faroush belatedly named him as Lord Imran of the town of Corrin in Eastern Falena. "And where was the army you were saying will advance onto us? Falena has not been attacked and we had already sent two fleets out and you want to ask for more?"

"The two fleets had not sent back messages at all after so many days, they could already be in trouble!" Faroush argued in a strong voice.

"Baaah!" Another lord stood up saying dismissively. "It had only been two weeks, what could have happened in only two weeks? I am sure our naval is more than powerful enough to handle them."

"And what would happen if Nagarea had sent more than two fleets against us?" Lymsleia cut in coldly, glaring at the opposing senators. "Nagarea had always held a deep hatred towards Falenians because of our wealth in land. If they were to attack, I doubt they will send a paltry two fleets to match against ours."

"But there is no real evidence that there is really a Nagarea advancement is there? The senate cannot spurge our resources anyhow!"

"Then the beavers will be more than willing to cooperate and send our beaver units to investigate." Muroon said from his position in the podium, as a representative of all the beavers.

"There, the _beavers,_" Lord Imran said with a barely concealed sneer. "Said they will help, let them."

Faroush stood on the stand silent as the senate quickly degenerated in a battle of tongues between his allies against Lord Imran's. The portly eastern lord had the backing of most of the eastern senators and a few of the western lords. Faroush gritted his teeth. He knew what the outcome would be, it would be the same as the previous two other failed billings he had tried to pass in the last two weeks. The same billing he was trying to push forward now.

"Is this how the great Lords and Ladies of Falena should behave?" A loud voice cut through the din.

Faroush looked up and saw that Rozen had stood up from his seat by the spectators and was walking down the podium.

"You people are the representatives of the people of this land and yet you would close your eyes against the threat that looms near." Rozen said, standing beside Faroush as he reprimanded Lord Imran and his cohorts without fear. "The Commander is young but he is neither stupid nor gullible. While you people are up there spinning your own agenda, he is working his _hardest_ to protect this land and its people. The question you should ask yourself is who you are representatives for."

"Who do you think you are?" Lord Imran bristled. "You are just a nobody..."

"If I may your Commander and your Majesty." A voice suddenly cut in. Faroush saw the Island Nations Ambassador who had been sitting quietly in his seat stood up. "If your own nobles would not aid you, the Island Nations would be glad to pledge three of their warships to you."

There was a stunned muttering as all the senates turned to face the ambassador in shock.

"If it is your wish..." The ambassador said in deference towards Faroush. Except Faroush had a strange feeling that the ambassador was not really talking to him. He turned his head and saw Rozen was giving the ambassador a narrow look.

"Erm... That's a surprise, but if the Island Nations really..." Faroush said in shock before Lord Imran cut him off.

"Surely we Falenians could handle this matter among ourselves." The portly lord began derisively.

"I believe that the Island Nation ambassador's proposition was posed directly for our Commander. As such the senate has no rights to interfere in what the Commander decides." Lymsleia said standing up giving the ambassador a grateful look. "Ambassador Jurim, is what you say true? Is really loaning three warships to us within your power?"

The ambassador nodded gravely, giving a quick look at Faroush's direction. Faroush frowned when he realized the ambassador was not looking at him but at Rozen.

"I live to fulfill the wishes of the royal family of ..." The ambassador begun but fluttered as he saw the sharp look Rozen sent his way. "I...I mean that yes, sending three warships to aid Falena is under my power."

"Faroush, I mean Commander, what is your decision?" Lymsleia asked impishly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"We accept your proposal with thanks." Faroush answered firmly. The Island Nations had been the royal family's silent ally during the civil war. The current pledge of aid made by the Island Nation ambassador however had just raised the Island Nations to a close ally in Faroush's eyes.

"Wait! Surely we can't allow three warships from a foreign country into our waters!" One of the lords protested weakly.

"The Island Nations is not a foreign country, they are our allies." Faroush said, smiling for the first time that day. "And the warships of the Island Nations are unparallel in military might in the known oceans. They will be a big assert against the Nagarea Navy."

"But what if they turn on us? We know not their agenda..." Another of the older lords began arguing.

"As one of the senator said just now, I am sure _two_ fleets of our warships will be able to take them on ... somehow... if they turn on us." Faroush said, turning the senators' cutting words back onto them.

Faroush turned his back dismissively towards older senators, giving a nod to the Chancellor. "I believe there is no reason to place my bill anymore, I'll retract it."

"Wait." Talgeyl, representative of the town of Lordlake, called out as he smiled warmly down at the prince. There was a twinkle in his eye.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe that a bill which is set before the senate cannot be retracted once it is under discussion. Why not let the senators vote on this quickly as it seems whether the bill is passed does not matter anymore. Then we can move on to the next bill."

The Chancellor nodded and swiftly motioned for the voting bowl to be past around. The senators quickly put their chips in though a few did so grudgingly.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Faroush whispered as he and Rozen started making their way back to their seats. Rozen nodded distractedly as if his attention was elsewhere. Faroush followed his glance and saw that he was looking at the Island Nation ambassador.

"No problem." Rozen said, making his way past Faroush.

The rest of the billings past with much less excitement and at the end the results of the votes for each billing were announced.

"... Commander Faroush's billing for a third fleet is pass...Lord Tenrin's billing..."

Faroush smiled in satisfaction; he knew the opposing senates would not oppose his bill that strongly once the Island Nation ambassador had made his offer. Just a few words from the ambassador had caused the opposing senators to lose their dignity and the words from Rozen had helped too. He could not help marveling at the guts Rozen had to face down the whole senate.

The senate ended for the evening and everyone started to file out though Faroush noticed the dark looks some of the senators were sending Rozen's way. Faroush's lips thinned, he would have to make sure there was no repercussion.

"Faroush that's great!" Lymsleia said enthusiastically as she made her way towards her brother. "That ambassador Jurim surprised all of us but he saved the day, now we will have enough fleet to scout out the western coast and more to spare!"

Faroush grinned wearily as he looked around. "Yes he did, I'll have to sort out with him the logistics and the backbones of the promise to make sure there is nothing coming to bite us later on."

Lymsleia looked around pointing at the door. "Oh he just left with that Rozen fellow and I wanted to thank him too..."

Faroush narrowed his eyes as he sported the two in question making their way hurriedly out of the hall. "How does Rozen know the ambassador of the Island Nations?"

Lymsleia could only shrug.

* * *

Rozen growled angrily as he dragged the ambassador... what was his name again? Ah.. yes Jurim, out of the hall. He ignored the surprised look of the passer-bys as they made their way into an unused corridor.

He glared at the ambassador who looked possibly winded and awed at the same time.

"You know who I am." Rozen said threateningly.

Jurim nodded quickly. "Lazlo, prince of the kingdom of Obel..."

"Keep your voice down." Rozen hissed looking around and sighed as he realized no one was in sight. "How did you know?"

"Admiral Skald made sure all high ranking officials know of you on sight. He wanted to know when you will resurface..."

"That silly son of mine!" Rozen said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Did anyone back home know I am here?"

He looked up as Jurim gave a wince.

"Well?" Rozen sent him a hard look.

"I am required to send a report every end of the month and..."

"Last week was the end of last month. And you told them about me didn't you?"

"I am sorry my lord, I realized your need for secrecy, only the High Council will ever know..."

Rozen sighed, his head was beginning to ache painfully. "It is water under the bridge now. But I want you to be clear on one thing."

"Yes. Yes." Jurim nodded quickly.

"One, You must not reveal my identity to anyone here." Rozen said as Jurim nodded empathically in agreement. "Two, Keep you promise to the Prince. And Three, you and the High Council will not meddle in my affairs."

"Yes of course my lord." Jurim said with a bow.

"Good. From now on, we do not know each other." Rozen said as he walked away not noticing the figure that quickly slid away from the end of the corridor.

* * *

The night air whiffed through the thick robes of the noble as he made his way carefully down the alley.

"Lord Imran, you failed miserably in your task, after all the gold we had paid you too." A reedy voice said as a dark and thin figure stepped out of the shadows.

"It is not my fault. I had no idea the Island Nation ambassador would make that move." The portly lord said, sweating in fear. "But I have information, he is in cohorts with one of the prince of Obel."

"Interesting." A sharp looking man stepped into the light. "And how do you come by this information?"

"One of my aides heard them conversing after the senate was over. The prince is one Rozen Silverhand, currently acting as a Queen's Knights candidate. Apparently, he is working in secret. On what agenda I know not off."

The man frowned thoughtfully. "I see, I have never heard of a prince Rozen but that could be his alias. Well it matters not. Perhaps our plans can still be salvageable. I wonder, what will happen when the Island Nations found out that one of their prince is killed... in Falena."

Lord Imran shivered as the man began to chuckle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This Chapter is focusing more on intereactions between Lazlo aka Rozen and Faroush. There is also a bit of rationalisation why Sialeeds did what she did near the end of Suikoden V.

I know some fans thought of her as a very confused character later on in the game, but I blame it on the fact that her motives were just not explained clearly. I rather like her a lot in the story. If you want me to pick a most memorable character in the game, it will be her.

About Hisakkussk...(I think I am spelling it wrong :p) Rozen's men are still investigating him, it will be more Geddoe's Arc (the investigation) in the next chapter, or it could be Gizel's (navy battle), hadn't made up my mind yet. :)

Anyway guys, thanks for reading my story, if you like it please drop me an email or comment it will make my day. Now that I my working in a company that's far more competitive, I have very little time to write so my updates will be when I am free to write. Sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8 : Dangerous Investigations

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden or any of the characters in the stories. This story is in honor of the stories of the Suikoden game series. May the game series continue on through the years. _

* * *

The horses clattered to a stop outside the small brick inn. Although it looked weathered by the years, the exterior was cheerfully decorated by colorful flags.

"We'll stop and rest here for the night before we begin questioning the people around these parts." Durin, team captain of the White Wolf mercenary squad announced.

The three men on horseback behind him nodded their acknowledgement as they got off their horses. A stable boy poked his head out of the stables, spying them and quickly rushed forward.

"Ye all be travelers staying for the night?" The young lad asked in thick western Falena country accent.

"Yes, all four of us." The captain said, pointing to his men and flipping a silver coin to the boy. "Here's the tip, rest our horses and groom them properly and there will be more when we leave."

"Ai ia!" The boy said brightening up at the coin. He waited until the men had removed their satchels from the horses before leading the horses away.

Geddoe lingered behind the group as the squad captain lead them into the inn and proceed to book two rooms for them. He looked at his team members. The squad captain was a bulky man in his forties, proficient with a blade. The vice-captain, a man by the name of Noren, was a bit younger in his thirties a marksmen and dagger fighter. The third was a green recruit out on field for the first time, and then there was himself, named the healer and mage for the squad.

When he had signed up for the mercenary position in Blue Pearl, he had not known he would be delegated into an investigative team. Why a trading company would need investigative teams and why they were checking up the history of one of the current Queen's Knights Candidate was something he decided not to probe too much into. But the more time he spent as an employee of the company, the more he was beginning to realize Blue Pearl was more than just a very rich trading company. Whatever the case though, Geddoe was being well paid for his position as mage, healer and fighter position for the team and he had no room for complaint. There was also danger pay to be had if they encounter any trouble during their investigations.

All in all, Geddoe was quite satisfied. He was well paid and his job allowed him to see the different parts of Falena which was his purpose in coming to this country in the first place. He wanted to start his life afresh, a new place where he could hopefully roam for the next decade before leaving.

"Two rooms with 3 meals a day and baths would be 2 gold altogether." The inn keeper said beaming a smile at them. "It's rare to see new faces in our village, are you traders here for our village goods? I could inform the village chief for you."

Durin shook his head derisively, cutting short the conversation. "No we are here on personally business."

The inn keeper nodded and did not question anymore, personally leading them to the second storey of the inn and pointed them towards the two rooms at the end of the narrow corridor.

"Our lodging is modest but we pride ourselves on our service. Ring the bell outside the doors and a servant boy will arrive to attend to you." The innkeeper explained.

Durin nodded his thanks and turned to his men. "Wash up first. We will begin questioning at night fall at the local tavern. There should be villagers there a plenty to answer our queries about our target. Turner, you and Geddoe take this room, Ivan and I will occupy the other."

Geddoe nodded, as with the past few days of journey on the road, he was paired with the green recruit as a room mate. Apparently both the captain and vice-captain thought the new recruits would feel more comfortable together, though Geddoe had to admit to himself that Turner was getting on his nerves. Young and easily excitable, the recruit had plastered Geddoe with brain dead questions since day one.

"That's so cool Geddoe!" Turner said as they entered their room. His face light up taking in the nicely furnished room which was slightly cramped due to the two single beds at each end of the walls. "This place is much nicer than the last one."

Geddoe rolled his eyes with a long suffering sigh as he set down his belongings on a bed he claimed as his. "Get your stuff. We need to visit the bath before we can really start earning our pay."

Turner grinned and grabbed a set of fresh clothes, setting down his weapons on the bed. He paused on his way out as he saw Geddoe kept his long dagger with him while placing the rest of his weapons in a corner.

"I don't understand why you want to carry at least one weapon with you everywhere you go." Turner said in exasperation. "What could we possibly meet in the bath tub? A baby kraken?"

"If you're going to take up mercenary jobs as your life long career, you'll learn to appreciate having a weapon at hand for all situations." Geddoe answered, not bothering to comment further.

Turner shrugged as they made their way to the bath house.

"You know, I was worried being a mercenary would be hard. But it's actually quite fun." Turner confided.

Geddoe snorted. "Then you better hope we don't have to do any real fighting."

The trip to the bath house was short and quick. Feeling more refreshed, they deposited their dirty clothes into the inn's laundry basket to be washed. That done, they made their way to the village square. Geddoe choose that location because he wanted a chance to examine the village in the daylight while Turner followed and gawked at everything around him.

The village square was gaily decorated with colorful canvas that made up the side stalls. One side was the poultries while the vegetables and fruits were aligned on the other side.

"Ah! Travelers! Would ye be liking some of our fresh produces? Our sea pears are juicy and can quench your thirst." A young woman by a fruit stall called out. Her eyes sparkled as Geddoe approached, Turner following close behind.

"Give me two then." Geddoe said casually, looking at the wooden tab stuck between the fruits with the price scrawled on in big letters and handed over the money. "Do you by any chance know of a young man? Hazuzel Rebium is his name."

Turner frowned as Geddoe asked the question. "But the captain said…"

Geddoe took the sea pears the young woman had held out and stuffed Turner's mouth with one of the pear. He looked at the young woman who had stiffened at the name.

"What do ye be wanting with that scum?" The young woman asked coldly.

"Scum? But I thought he was admitted into the Queen's Knight as a candidate?" Geddoe queried subtly.

"Aiyah, he did, and promptly forgot this village, his sweet heart and… and his deceased family." The young woman said bitterly.

"Ah…" Geddoe said slowly. "There seems to be a tale to be heard, can you tell me what happened?"

"What do ye be wanting to know about him anyway?" The young woman looked at Geddoe suspiciously.

"Truthfully, we're investigators sent by the Sun palace to check if the young man is eligible for the position." Geddoe explained, shooting a quick look at Turner that promised a slow death if he as much as open his mouth to protest the white lie. Thankfully Turner was quick on the uptake, nodding helpfully beside Geddoe.

"But I thought the prince already sent someone weeks ago." The young woman said with a frown.

"We like to do a through job, and it's procedure." Geddoe said in a friendly tone of voice. "What can you tell us about the man?"

The question seemed to let lose a floodgate as the young woman began speaking.

"Alright then, my name is Alfy, wife of the fisherman Kur. Hazuzel was my playmate since young. He was a sweet boy, gentle and good with the sword. When he heard of the opening for the Queen's Knight's Candidates, he left this village, his sweet heart and family behind, promising to come back with fortune he crafted of his own hands."

"We heard the news later by the Palace messenger and investigator who told of Hazuzel's victory and also to check and verify his history. The villagers were overjoyed, one of our own had made it into the palace, we told the messenger and investigator of his virtues which was true, at that time, he was a boy of little faults. The villagers consolidated several goods to be sent with Hazuzel's parents as they made their way to the Sun Palace to see their son. We had wanted Hazuzel to know the village was proud of him." Alfy's eyes misted over as she paused.

"They never made it there. After leaving a short distance from the village, they were set upon by bandits and killed, the goods stolen. The villagers were shocked when they found the bodies the next day. These parts never had bandits problem before, we all look out for one another. Jessy, Hazuzel's sweetheart, attempt to contact Hazuzel through letters sent by the visiting merchants of his parents' death and of her wish to see him. Only one letter returned. Hazuzel said he is cutting off all ties with this village and it's people. He said he had no sweet heart and his parents were already lost so there was no point of coming back."

Alfy's eyes burned. "That's what he said. Jessy showed us village folks the letter and Benrick the local fish trader who can read the words read it out to us. He nigh well broke Jessy's heart that day and none of the villagers like talking about that man after that."

Geddoe nodded in sympathy. "Ah I see. I guess some people change with their positions in life."

Alfy gave an angry shrug. "Ye can ask the other villagers, they will tell ye the same thing. He had disappointed everyone. None of us remembers him kindly now."

"He has no more siblings?" Geddoe prodded gently.

"Nay, he was the only child, only his parents to bring him up. And their hearts will well be broken at the man their son had become." Alfy said with a hint of anger.

"I am sorry." Geddoe said, with a nod at the young woman. "I will carry your words back to the palace with me."

"Make sure ye do. Let the royals know what kind of man he really is. He is no worthy of a Queen's Knight to me." Alfy said, her eyes flashing in rage.

Geddoe nodded motioning Turner to follow him as they made their way back to the inn.

"Wow, this Hazuzel person sure seemed unpopular here." Turner commented. The sun was beginning to set and they had to meet their captain at the inn before they leave for the tavern.

Geddoe frowned as if lost in thoughts. "He sure is. He sure is."

Something felt wrong to Geddoe though he had no idea what it was.

* * *

The tavern was crowded with the villagers, as Durin had expected. Music played joyously and people danced to the beat. Geddoe had briefed the captain and the vice-captain on what he had found out about their target and Durin had advised a word off caution to his men, to keep the cover that Geddoe had used and be careful of what they said. It would not do good to turn the villagers against them.

The reactions of the villagers were as expected.

"Hazuzel? You asking about Hazuzel? He's nothing but a no good scum." One of the local fishermen spat out in a loud voice when Durin had tried asking him for information.

Several of the villagers sitting close by voiced their agreements.

"Why are you people asking about that scoundrel anyway?" One of them sneered.

"We are investigators from the sun palace." Turner piped up trying to be helpful.

Turner's words were all it took to set lose the fire of bad popularity the name Hazuzel invoked as the villagers clamored to make themselves heard, commenting about the every slight done by Hazuzel to them.

As Turner and the Captain tried to control the flood gate that they had opened, Geddoe made his way to the counter where several villagers nursed their drinks quietly, not bothering to join in.

"You guys don't seem to have anything to say about Hazuzel." Geddoe noted as he looked at them.

One of the men looked up wearily. "What's to say? That the child became what he is now, his parents would be grieving wherever they are now."

"A pity about his parents." Geddoe said. "I heard that bandits got them."

One of the men snorted.

"That's if they really be bandits."

"What do you mean?" Geddoe asked, his eyes sharpening.

"They who attacked Mayr and Sebila, took only their coins and a few of the more portable goods." The man said. "There were two cases of dried puzzer fish we villagers sent along with Mayr and Sebila to pass to their son. Dried puzzer fish are this village's prized trade produce, worth a lot of money in the market. We thought to let Hazuzel have something worthy of sharing with the noble born in the palace. But when the bandits attacked, they left the two cases on the wagon and a few of the other goods."

"Could they had not known about the worth of the goods?" Geddoe asked, his eyes sharpening at the news.

"Then why attacked Mayr and Sebila? Their coin pouch was not full of coins, and the goods taken by the 'bandits' cost but a few silver." The man said in a weary voice. "A few of us villagers who were seasoned trackers set off the very day we found Mayr and Sebila's bodies. We found no trace of the bandits, not a single thing. It's like they never existed. Some of the villagers be saying that the wild spirits had invaded these parts, but other then Mayr and Sebila's death, there were no other incidents."

Geddoe frowned, a suspicions building in his mind. "I see… I heard that Hazuzel was unlike the man he was, after he managed to win the Queen's Knight candidate position."

"He was a good boy. A very thoughtful one. Did help a lot of villagers around the village. That's why some of us still find it hard to believe he had rejected us, his family, everything. It's as if he had become another person." Another of the villagers spoke up.

"Another person…" Geddoe said to himself softly. "Maybe he did."

In a corner of the tavern, a visiting trader sat quietly in his seat watching as the "palace's investigators" tried to gather information from the roused and angry villagers about a man named Hazuzel. His eyes narrowed, eyeing each of the four men carefully, burning their faces in his mind.

* * *

The morning sun beat mercilessly down at the four mercenaries who were in the process of getting on their mounts. Bumblebee, Geddoe's mare snorted under him as he adjusted himself on her saddle. A frisky mare, she was anxious to be away on the roads.

Geddoe looked at his fellow comrades. Both Noren and Turner looked a bit worse for wear under the weather, Turner looked possibly greenish around the face. Last night's questioning had degenerated into a full blown drinking night with the villagers. Noren looked like he had a slight hangover, unlike Turner who had vomited in the early hours of the morning. Captain Durin was able to hold his drink however and looked none the worse for wear.

As for himself, Geddoe thought ruefully to himself that he could never get drunk, especially after he got the cursed rune embedded in his hand. He looked at his right hand where a blurred darkening runic symbol lay on the surface of his skin. Even after it had been sealed, its influence still touched his life, in more ways than one.

"I guess our work here is done." Durin said with an air of finality. "Hazuzel seem like an ordinary enough person who turned his back on his poorer village at the first hint of fame and fortune."

"Would we be taking the Queen's Highway to the Sun Palace like we did coming here?" Geddoe spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, it's the fastest way there, why do you ask?" Durin answered looking at Geddoe.

"Because that's the path Hazuzel took to get to Sol-Falena." Geddoe answered, continuing on smoothly as he saw Durin's frown. "Is it possible if we stop by every town along the way and try to track Hazuzel's path?"

"That's a path dead for a long time, we might not find anything." Durin said with a frown. "Why, have you found some more information that prompts your suggestion?"

"It's a hunch." Geddoe said, looking Durin in the eye. "By all records, the description of Hazuzel before he left this village and his actions after he became a candidate does not match. A person do not change that greatly, not unless there are special circumstances involved. We may find nothing, but…."

"We may also find something of value." Noren finished for him. "I don't see why not, thus far, the history of this Hazuzel fellow seems nothing to worry about. A few more days of digging would at least tell the higher ups we are doing a thorough job."

"Can I ask something?" Turner asked turning in his seat. "Why are we investigating this guy? He seems pretty normal to me."

"Company orders. If you are planning to stay a mercenary for long, you will learn not to ask questions." Durin said and turned to Geddoe. "Very well, a few more days of searching wouldn't hurt. Alright everyone move out."

The four mercenaries trotted their horses out onto the stone paved Queen's Highway that connects all the major towns and a few of the villages together. The days passed by swiftly with the same motion. They stopped by at every village or town near the highway and asked about any young man fitting Hazuzel's description and what he had done during the time he stopped over.

Most of the time, they got no answers, a single traveler was not dimmed important enough to be remembered. They finally found some sign of Hazuzel's journey on the fifth day of traveling back to Sol-Falena. At a small town named Aurohill, the town millita reported that a young man fitting Hazuzel's description had stepped in to protect two street kids from a run away cart.

"That doesn't fit the new description of Hazuzel we were given." Turner said dubiously. "Those street kids are most probably beggars, if he's cutting off ties with his village because their position was too low for him, why would he save those children who are even lower in station?"

"Something doesn't fit what we've been told." Noren muttered. He turned to Durin and whispered in a softer voice. "This order came from _him_ isn't it? I am starting to thinking this investigation isn't all sightseeing."

Geddoe sharp hearing took in the words even though he was standing a distance away with Turner, grooming his horse in the stable they were currently resting their horses in. He did not turn, giving no indication he had heard Noren's words as Turner chatted to him.

Durin gave a soft shake of his head as if telling Noren not to talk in public and motioned towards the inn.

"We'll set off tomorrow. Get some rest." Durin said to Geddoe and Turner and left with Noren.

"I hate all these secret stuff." Turner complained watching the two in command leave.

"That's life." Geddoe said simply, giving Bumblebee a good solid brush.

* * *

They set off early in the morning, and two days later, in a small town call Goldfields, they finally hit the jackpot.

Durin had walked into the millita's office and asked the millita officer if they had seen a young man fitting Hazuzel's description, as was the standard procedure of questioning they went through in every town with a millita outpost.

The officer had paused at the picture Durin flashed in his face and frowned.

"You say he might have passed through here two plus months ago?" the officer had said with a frown. "I remembered no one of his built passing by here though I remembered there was an unusual case outside of town."

"What case?" Durin pressed for more information.

"A man, presumably a young man judging by the ruins of his clothes and his belongings was found half eaten outside of town. His belongings gave as clue that he was on a long journey to somewhere, and he carried a sword. His face was completely eaten and we had to sell his belongings, those which had value to give him a proper burial."

Durin frowned. "Then I guess it's not our man."

"Do you still have any items from this traveler?" Geddoe cut in, an intense look in his eyes.

Durin gave him a surprised look but said nothing as the officer nodded and lead them out of his office into a store room. "There are some papers, letters to his sweetheart which the poor soul had no chance to post and a few other items the trader did not want. We stored them in the storage until a time comes when we really need to clear some space."

The officer took some sheets of papers from a drawer and passed them to Geddoe. He took out a box and passed them to Turner who was standing close by.

Geddoe lifted the letters and started reading, a cold chill creeping down his back.

"_Dear Jessy,_

_I know you could not read letters but I promised you I will write and that's what I will do. The journey to Sol-Falena is harsh, especially for a village boy who had never been far from home. I am really glad old Furner, the blacksmith had given me some skills with the blade for I had been encountering a few nasty wild beasts out in the wild during the nights when I could find no village or towns to stay for the night. I really miss you and mom and dad….."_

"_Dear Jessy,_

_I went past Aurohill yesterday. You know, where Alfy got her blue prickles produce from? Make sure you tell her that this town is amazing as she said it was….."_

"That can't be possible." Durin said, reading the letters over Geddoe's shoulder. "Hazuzel _is_ seen alive in the palace, of that information I am very sure."

"What is in the box?" Noren asked with a dry throat after he had glanced at the letters.

Turner opened the box, revealing a dried flower ring, some stationary and a old and rickety music box. Noren took out the music box and open it. Underneath the top was chiseled the words._ "To our loving son, Mayr and Sebila."_

"But Mayr and Sebila? Aren't they supposed to be Hazuzel's parents?" Turner asked paled faced. "If he is dead, who is at the Sun palace?"

Durin looked grim, his lips in a thin line. "That's what we are going to find out."

Geddoe cleared his throat. "There are a few runes in this world, incredibly rare and powerful, allowing one person to assume the form of another. One of the more easily attainable of these runes is known is the Doppelganger rune. The ghost wraiths of the nameless lands are known to possess them. Humans who use the runes will be able to assume the face of another person after consuming them."

Durin and the rest looked sick. There was a long silence and Durin visibly steeled himself as he looked grimly at his troops.

He turned to the officer who was staring at them in confusion. "Thank you Officer Gerald, it is possible if we bring these items back with us?"

Officer Gerald nodded. "Sure, it's no big problem, it seems that you know who this young person is. Be sure to let his parents know what happened to him."

Durin closed his eyes for a while.

"That would not be a problem." He whispered softly.

"Geddoe, you did good to trust your instincts. I am glad I had listened to you." Durin commented as they walked out of the building. "Alright all of you, night's falling soon, get an early night's rest. We are setting off full speed to Sol-Falena at day's break."

The three of them nodded grimly. It seemed that they had opened a can of worms.

* * *

Two dark clad men detached themselves from the shadow of the officer's outpost as they followed the four mercenaries to the inn.

"They are persistent and getting close to the truth. A bunch of mercenaries, what would they want from this information and who had hired them?" One of them said in agitation.

"No matter, we will take care of this tonight. The mole's cover must not be blown, the high pirest's glory relies on us." The other man said in a cold voice.

"Four mercenaries, it should be fun." The other chuckled.

* * *

The air was humid in the night as was normal Falena summer weather. Geddoe was used to sleeping under such conditions, after all he had spent a few decades of his life in the Grasslands. He slipped into an easy sleep that came from years of training, even as his senses sharpened, alert for any signs of danger. It was how he heard the soft gurgle coming from Turner's bed.

It was why even before he fully awaken, his hand had reached under the pillow for the throwing dagger he had always hid near him when he slept. It was why he had seen Turner struggling weakly as a black clad invader strangled Turner's neck with one hand, a wicked looking knife lifted in the air with the other, poised to strike.

The throwing dagger flew from Geddoe's hands, striking the assassin's knife with a loud clang, jerking the knife from the assailant's grasp as both knife and dagger embedded themselves into the wooden wall by Turner's blade.

The assassin turned in one swift move, instantly judging Geddoe to be the more potent danger, throwing Turner to one side and advanced on Geddoe, shurikens flying through the air right at Geddoe.

Moving into a crouch, Geddoe let the shurikens fly harmlessly pass him. Bending down, he plucked a small dagger from his boot and pried away the assassin's attack as the dark figure strike out with another knife.

At a speed no normal human should be able to move, the figure broke through Geddoe's guard, punching him in the stomach hard enough for him to fly towards the other end of the small room. A loud boom sounded in the night as Geddoe slammed into the wall.

The assassin moved forward but staggered as a sword cut into his left foot. Behind him, Turner struggled to wield his sword in tight quarters, his sword stuck in the assassin's flesh at an awkward angle.

The man gave a roar of pain, staggering towards Turner who tried to crawl backwards. A sharp shard of ice flew through the air, cutting through the assailant's head. Turner gave a weak scream as the head fell onto the ground with a soft thud, the body falling sideways away from him.

Geddoe stood up from where he had cast his ice bolt spell, ripping Turner's sword out of the dead man's foot. Geddoe threw the sword at Turner's feet as he whimpered softly to himself staring at the head and the body separated in death.

"This is what being a mercenary is about." Geddoe said harshly. "Killing people or be killed. Stay here if you wish, I am going to check on the captain."

He walked swiftly out of his room, ignoring the shrill cries of the inn keeper who had thundered up the stairs or the curious heads of other travelers peeking out of their rooms.

Kicking open the captain's door when there was no response after his loud knocks, he was greeted to a sight that confirmed his darkest suspicions. Noren laid on his bed, neck broken in an awkward angle. Durin was crumpled against his bed, also dead, he had apparently managed to fight back but lost. Whoever had killed them had long since left.

There was a sound of a sword scratching against the floor boards. Geddoe turned to find Turner standing beside him, leaning on his sword for strength, the inn keeper behind him was babbling in fear and the other travelers quickly bolted the doors to their rooms once they sighted the dead bodies.

"What are we going to do?" Turner asked softly, sweat trickling down his pale face.

"You need to leave!" The innkeeper shouted in fear. "Take your troubles somewhere else with you!"

Geddoe stared at the innkeeper coolly until he fell silent.

"Pack up your things, Durin and Noren's stuff. We need to leave at once." Geddoe said to Turner. He took two gold pieces from his pouch and passed them to the inn keeper. "Give these two men a decent burial. The third body in my room you can just burn it."

The innkeeper gasped and looked faint at the knowledge of another dead person in his inn. Geddoe ignored him and walked into his room bending over the headless body in his room. He heard the innkeeper making a sick noise behind him.

Searching the body only revealed a full coin pouch. He took it and threw it at the inn keeper.

"For your troubles." Geddoe said. He was about to get up when he saw something under the assailant's arm. Lifting up the sleeve, he saw a weird spiral shaped tattoo. "What is this?" he whispered to himself.

There was a gasp behind him and Geddoe saw Turner staring fearfully at the symbol.

"That's the Nether's Gate! But the Queen disbanded them long ago!" Turner said, his face turning green.

"Nether's Gate!" The inn keeper wailed. "What ill fortune have you brought to my inn?"

"What is Nether's Gate?" Geddoe asked ignoring the wailings of the inn keeper.

Turner swallowed nervously. "They are the Queen's assassin force disbanded years ago. Any Faleneans would know the symbol. But there had been rumors, rumors that some of them had fled to the Nagarea Theocracy…." He paused, at a lost for words.

Geddoe pressed his lips together at this new information.

"Move quickly." Geddoe said in silent command. "This is getting to be more serious than I thought. Whoever killed the captain and Noren is still out there. We may not be so lucky next time. Get your head together. We are moving out now."

Turner took a shuddering breath and gathered his belonging together with a hastily thrown pile of Durin's and Noren's stuff. In the darkness, they slipped out of the inn, riding fast on their horses, towards Sol-Falena.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Thanks everyone who responded. I can't remember if I have replied all of you. If I hadn't I am so sorry! It has been one hell of a month for me. Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope this chapter meets your expectations.  
_


	9. Chapter 9 : Showdown at the Docks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Suikoden series. This fanfiction is dedicated to the series itself and their fans.**_

* * *

The last whisper of magic sealed the small room from any magical sight or hearing. Anyone who was listening through the door would only hear the soft crooning of the wind. Lazlo looked around the room, checking the magical overlay of his spell, nodding in satisfaction before turning to the orb of fire flickering in his fireplace.

Lazlo flicked his hand to undo the protections on the fire parcel and the fire burst in the air, forming the face of Arnold, Captain of Guards of the Blue Pearl Trading Company, stationed in Falena.

"It's safe to talk now." Lazlo said to the fiery visage.

The dislocated head of Arnold nodded. "I've received word from the Captain of Guards in Kanakan. Orin Harmony was born to a couple in Rainle village. The father is a brewer. According to the family, Orin Harmony was formerly known as Kravx Hermilar, he took up the name Orin after a group of wondering knights adopted him into their circles. They had heard that their son had joined the Queen's Knights in Falena, but other than that they do not have much to contribute."

"Did the Kanakan branch found out anything about these knights?"

"Not really, they do not have much to go on, just that they call themselves the Knights of the One. Orin left home at thirteen years of age with them, he's eighteen years now so he had spent at least four years plus under them."

Lazlo nodded at the news, considering his options.

"Contact Paula and Selma, ask them to look up the records for this Knights of the One. I need to know what their agenda on sending Orin here is. He might not be much of a fighter, but a memory wipe is not something a novice rune user could do." Lazlo noted grimly. "And for the past weeks, I've caught him wandering at the floor below the Sealed room in the Sun Palace, wielding some kind of runic magic I could not identify from afar."

Arnold frowned. "What is he doing?"

"I am not really sure, but it felt like he was making contact with one of the runes. All runes are sentinel in their own right as Blue Pearl sages have taught you. But a true rune has a mind of its own." Lazlo's lips pressed together. "I think he was trying to establish a contact with the Sun rune. For what purpose I do not known. But I am assuming he was sent by one of the countries eyeing the Sun rune. He was probably sent to make sure it is really a True Rune."

"Is that even possible? To gauge if a rune is a True Rune?" Arnold asked, a frown on his face.

"There are ways, a few left by the ancient Sindars that could achieve that. Most rune masters are taught at least one or two of the methods. Luckily so far, the Sun rune has been avoiding the magical contact. I have a feeling this Orin might try to get into the Sealed room next. Close proximity to the rune will make establishing a contact easier, especially if the rune in question is blocking the contact."

Arnold looked worriedly at Lazlo. "Do you need backup? We do not know who else in the Palace might be working for him."

"So far he's worked alone. I suspect he might be the only mole able to infiltrate the palace so far. I will be able to handle him. In terms of magic…few could match me." Lazlo said firmly. "What of the other investigation? About Hazuzel Rebium?"

Lazlo could feel Arnold tensing up at the question.

"There might be a problem." Arnold said. "The team, White Wolf Squad, sent out to investigate Hazuzel was supposed to be back a week ago, but the only word from them stopped after they had reached Seagull village. The message was sent by a trader saying they had found nothing out of the ordinary and would be making their way back."

Lazlo's eyes narrowed. "Send out another team immediately."

"I already did three days ago." Arnold said. "There's also another thing. Two merchants of the Blue Pearl in two different towns were dead, found with their throats slit. I've only just received the message. I looked up the position of these towns, they are along the route the White Wolf squad would have taken on their way home. The towns are spread in a two to three days horse ride distance from the capital."

"You think the White Wolf might have tried to send messages via the merchants and someone else killed them." Lazlo said, picking up the pieces.

"Yes, that's my suspicions, I think we might have stumbled on something bigger then a single team can handle. I had as of today, drafted two more teams to search the surrounding country side for signs of the White Wolf squad in case they were under attack and on the run." Arnold revealed.

Lazlo nodded, knowing there's little he could do. "Notify me when you find the missing squad. I need to know what information they are carrying that was so important to cost the lives of two of my merchants."

"I will." Arnold's voice sounded strained. "I have reported all the major business. Is there anything else you wish to know? My control over my fire rune is reaching its limits."

"That will be all." Lazlo said with a nod.

He watched as Arnold nodded his thanks and the fire message dispelled with a soft sigh. The magic ball of fire collapsing on itself until nothing was left burning in the fire place. As he undid the spell around his room, he heard the palace bells sounding, marking the time of the day.

Lazlo sighed, it was close to noon, time to take up the role of Rozen Silverhand and teach the Queen's Knights candidates how to wield a wind rune.

* * *

It was a slow day.

Jeane rubbed her eyes tiredly as she paced the interiors of the rune shop. She had not been sleeping well for the past weeks. Partly because the nearness of the Circle rune had brought back memories, painful memories of her past.

The bells on the front door chimed as a man in a thick black cloak walked in.

"Are you the rune mistress Jeane?" The man asked in a scratchy voice.

Jeane narrowed her eyes at the man, unable to discern his face from under the shadows of the cowl.

"I am, are you seeking to buy some runes?" Jeane inquired in a sweet voice.

"No, but I am… seeking to hire the services of rune sages. You are proficient with a water rune yes? With the suppression of runic magics?"

"If you mean using the water rune to dispel runic magics, yes I can do that. Any rune sages worth their salt can do that." Jeane said, observing the man carefully. Years of experience told her that the man was untrustworthy. And she most certainly did not like the way his shifty eyes keep drifting to her bosom.

"Ah yes, how about 8000 potch for let's say one candle mark of casting silencing spell? Tonight?"

Jeane narrowed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do that for?"

"That's not for you to know. You just have to cast the spell." The man said roughly.

"Well then I am not interested." Jeane said shortly, already beginning to turn away from the man.

The man shifted and leered at Jeane.

"Listen up bitch, that's a lot of money I am willing to pay. And you should be grateful for it." He said breathing down her face. "I can even pay extra if you do a good job and maybe enough for the whole of you."

The man sneered as he looked at her body.

Jeane smiled in amusement. "Really? I am afraid I am not interested."

A blot of lightning burst from her hands to strike at the man. In a movement that was uncommonly fast, the man dodged it. He dodged several more of the lightning bolts, back paddling towards the door.

"You will regret this." The man swore ducking through the door quickly.

Jeane watched him fled and frowned. A normal thug would have been struck down by her lightning. But the man had escaped not once but several times. Hundreds of years of living told her one thing. Either he's an experienced fighter, or a most probable answer would be… assassin. No one else in other professions would move that fast with that degree of precision.

Reaching a decision, she grabbed her cloak and walked out of her shop, locking the door behind her. Even as she did that, she called upon the powers of the Charm rune, fixing her mind on the image of the man. The Charm rune throbbed in her head as it sent out tendrils of powers. Once Jeane had met someone, the Charm rune would be able to identify their soul energy and track them down, anywhere in the world.

A faint sense of presence towards the east got Jeane's attention and she strode into the busy crowed streets without any hesitations. Fruit sellers hollered to attract customers and peddling merchants strut their wares. Jeane ignored them, making her way quickly. It took her a while to realize her prey was headed to the docks. The crowds began to thin as she made her way to a less crowded area.

She paused beside a dark alley as she sensed her prey had stopped moving.

"… that bitch refused… going to pay her visit when this is over." A voice sounding much like the man she met earlier said in anger. In her mind she began to label him as rat man, a vile and nasty creature.

"Never mind, two rune sages will have to do. Not many rune wielders can overcome the powers of two sages." Another voice said. "We will carry out the plan tonight. Inform the others."

"I will." Rat man chuckled. "When the body of the Island Nations Prince is found hanging in front of the Sun Palace, relationships between the two countries is sure to sour."

"Yes it will, as long as Skinner can lure the prince out of the Palace. We will meet at the third candle mark after dawn, remember that."

"Against five of us and the sages, I'll say we're over prepared."

"Better to err on the side of caution, this prince is supposed to be a very experienced fighter and mage. Now go, don't let anyone see you."

Jeane moved silently behind a pile of cargo as rat man and someone else walked out of the alley, passing within arms length of her. She looked at the retreating backs of the men grimly and pondered what to do next.

She had no idea who the Island Nations Prince they were talking about, but it would not be good for the royal family of Falena if he was to be killed by a bunch of assassins seeking his blood. Jeane sighed, it cannot be helped, tonight was going to be another late night for her.

* * *

Lazlo sighed wearily, walking down the hallways. Lessons had ended and he had just come back from dinner and bath.

"Sir Rozen! Sir Rozen!"

Lazlo turned his head around wondering who it was. He narrowed his eye as he saw Hazuzel running towards him.

"Yes Hazuzel?"

"Lady Lyon sent me to give you a note." Hazuzel said, handing him the note and walking away quickly.

Lazlo unfold the note and frowned in puzzlement as he read it.

"_Rozen,_

_There's something I need to tell you. Come down and meet me at the docks third candle mark after dawn._

_Lyon"_

"Why can't she tell me face to face?" Lazlo said to himself.

The sky had already darkened and it was almost the third candle mark. Checking that his twin swords were secured. He made his way quickly towards the Palace gates. The guards on duty stopped him.

"Reason for leaving the Sun Palace after hours?" The guard asked

"I am meeting Vice Commander Lyon down town tonight." Lazlo said showing him the note.

The guard raised an eyebrow, taking the note. "Very well you may pass Rozen, but I will need to keep the note as proof of your exit."

Lazlo nodded his thanks, moving through the gate.

* * *

Miakis made her way around the compound of the Palace. It was her turn to check on the guards on duty tonight. This was something Faroush had started. He, Lyon, Miakis and any Queen's Knights currently in the Palace would take turns every night to make sure none of the guards were slacking off.

She was making her way towards the front gates when she saw Rozen walking up the path and out of the Palace. She frowned. None of the Queen's Knights Candidates were supposed to venture outside after dark. Quickening her pace, she walked to the guards on duty who snapped to attention upon seeing her.

"At ease." Miakis said. "I saw Rozen going out of the gates just now. Why do you allow it?"

One of the guards coughed, handing her a note. "We have a note, seems like Vice Commander Lyon wants to meet Rozen outside the Palace."

Miakis frowned. She knew full well Lyon had taken baby sitting duty with Lymsleia tonight, there's no way she would be going out tonight. The note bear Lyon's handwriting though, but something did not feel right.

"Vice Commander Lyon is on guard duty with Lymsleia tonight." Miakis said grimly. "Inform her at once of what had happened. I'll follow Rozen."

The two guards blanched at her words.

"We'll do that at once Lady Miakis." They called behind her rapidly retreating back.

* * *

Lazlo walked down the empty streets and began to feel the stirrings of doubts and suspicions. What would Lyon want for them to meet in such an isolated condition? All in all, he had a bad feeling about this.

He had just reached the docks when it struck. A wave of anti magic that muffled out his magical senses. He tensed, drawing out his two short swords in one practiced move, facing the five figures that had emerged from the shadows.

The five figures circled him, clad in dark clothing that shielded their faces.

"So, Prince of Obel, care to enlighten me why a prince is in Falena masquerading as a Queen's Knights Candidate?" One of the figures said mockingly.

Lazlo tensed. How had these masked figures found out about his secret? Do they know who he really was? He tried to reach for his connection to the wind rune but felt it being blocked. Lazlo pressed his lips grimly together.

"A skilled swordsman and mage, I don't believe I've ever heard any one in the Island Nations talking about you. What does the Island Nations intend with Falena?" The man asked again.

Lazlo relaxed a bit in relief. They knew he was a Prince, but not who he was. He still could not reach for his connection of the wind rune, but his connection to his true rune, the Rune of Punishment could not be blocked. However, unless it was of a necessity, he would keep his trump card a secret.

"What is it to you?" Lazlo asked, looking calmly at what seemed to be the leader of the bunch of black figures.

"Nothing. But we might let you die a little less painfully." The man chuckled coldly.

"I have no grudges with you, why would you do this?" Lazlo said, buying time as he tried again to reach for his wind rune.

"I wonder, what would the Island Nations do when your very dead body is found hanging in front of the Sun Palace." The leader said with relish.

Lazlo tensed as he reached for his true rune, it seems that there might be no choice for him but to use it…..

* * *

Miakis crept behind Rozen at a distance. Right now she had no idea if Rozen had forged the note or someone had lured him out. To what purpose she did not know.

It was as she stepped near the docks that she felt the powerful over lay of the anti magic spell. Someone or a few someones had cast a silencing spell over a wide area. She hid behind some crates as Rozen paused in the distance and five figures stepped out from the shadows, surrounding him.

A chill went down her back. Whoever those men were, she highly doubt they were friendly. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying, but there was no need as the night air carried their voices clearly.

"Prince of Obel, care to enlighten me why a prince is in Falena masquerading as a Queen's Knights Candidate?" One of the black clad figured asked.

"What is it to you?" Rozen asked calmly

"Nothing. But we might let you die a little less painfully." The dark clad figure said.

"…. what would the Island Nations do when your very dead body is found hanging in front of the Sun Palace."

Miakis froze, staring horror stricken at the news. Somehow, Rozen is a Prince of Obel, and these assassins intend to kill him to frame Falena. Conflicting emotions rushed through her. Foremost was the anger that Rozen had lied to them. Next was the fear of what the Island Nations would do if the plans of the five assassins succeeded.

That must not be allowed to happen. She unsheathe her sword and was about to join the fighting when bolts of lightning traveled down from the sky.

* * *

Lazlo fenced off the attacks of five of his opponents. They were good, very good, and he doesn't know how long he could defend without his magics. Suddenly the silencing spell shattered. His magical senses tingled as he felt his connection to the wind rune again.

Bolts of lighting slammed from the sky towards the five assassins, scattering them as they jumped out of harm's way. Lazlo turned around and saw an almost familiar figure walking out of the alley, dressed scandalously with a cane held up high, crackling with lightning. It took a moment, but something clicked in his mind.

"Jeane! But.. how is this possible?" Lazlo asked in shock.

Jeane snorted ignoring the obvious question.

"So you are the Island Nations Prince they were jabbering about." Jeane said with a smile. "I guess it's a good thing I am in the area, otherwise you might flatten Sol-Falena if you use _that_ rune."

Lazlo winced. "I have more control now. And we really must talk about why you are still alive. Especially after such a _long _time."

"Later." Jeane said, facing the five assassins who were already on their feet, rushing towards them.

"Old times?" Lazlo asked with a look at Jeane.

Jeane smiled. "Old times."

They both lifted up their hands, one glowing with the pure soft green glow of the wind rune, the other with the bluish purple of the lightning rune. Twin powers merging with old familiarity. Their powers danced, called and summoned.

Blades of winds struck at their enemies as lighting piece their flesh. Power danced and the assassins were unable to escape from the combined powers of the two rune masters.

Then at last, it died down, the winds retreating to the four corners, lightning dispelling with a flash. The five figures lay on the ground, bleeding from multiple cuts, wounded in many areas.

"Who sent you?" Lazlo asked coldly. "Who do you work for?"

The leader stared at him coldly then clenched his jaws. Within seconds, his body stiffened and his eyes took on the glassy look of a dead man.

"Poison." Jeane hissed. "They had some kind of poison in their teeth to kill themselves."

Lazlo stared around him grimly. But it was already too late. The five assassins chose death rather than to reveal their secrets.

"Damn. Now I wouldn't know who sent them." Lazlo swored.

"You wouldn't need to." Jeane said bending down and prodding apart the sleeves of one of the dead man with her cane. "Look at the tattoo on his arm, that's Nether Gate's symbol."

"The assassin guild Queen Arshtat disbanded." Lazlo recited from memory. "I've heard about them."

There was a gasp behind them and their swung around quickly, to see a white faced Miakis walking out from behind the crates.

"Nether Gate? Jeane, are you sure they were Nether Gate?" Miakis asked in a horrified tone of voice.

There was no chance to reply as the sound of metal clanking against metal sounded in the night.

Faroush leading a group of guardsmen came into view and they paused at the sight before them. He turned to Miakis.

"Lyon got your message Miakis, I rushed down as fast as I could." He said slowly, looking at Jeane, Lazlo and the five dead bodies around them.

"What the hell are five dead bodies doing in my docks!" He exploded, a hard look on his face.

"There are two more bodies down that alley. Still alive." Jeane spoke up helpfully, giving her best impression of an innocent look as she pointed down at the alley behind her. "They are freelance rune sages for hire."

Behind her, Lazlo rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Alright, Jeane and Lazlo are together again. And no, my fic is only going to show them as good friends, no relationships between them because that would be so wrong. Anyway you guys may have to wait a bit longer for chapter 10 cause I hadn't even draft it out yet. I am planning a 15-20 chapters story (currently is already at chapter 9) so if everything goes well, Silent Watcher will be ending before Christmas. That is if I keep writing at a decent pace. No promises except that I will finish this story._

_Anyway, I tried to write a scene with a good old combination magic from Suikoden IV. I can't make it too dramatic as well they are not attacking the whole docks or anything, just the five assassins. So well, here it is let me know what you think of it._

_Let me know how you feel about the story when you've time to review!_

_Thanks Dracis for poiniting out the mistakes, I've changed them.  
_


	10. Chapter 10 : Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of Suikoden and its characters. This is a fanstory and is to pay homage to the popularity of the series._

**Chapter 10**

Nothing could describe the feeling of betrayal and burning rage that he felt for Rozen as Miakis finished updating him on what had happened before he had arrived. Instructions had already been given to the guards to clear away the assassins' bodies and take the two unconscious rune sages into custody.

"So _Prince_ Rozen… To what do I own your deception in Falena?" Faroush asked with an angry sneer. He could not help himself. He had grown to like the dark haired youth who was only a few years older than him. He had trusted him! To find that Rozen had lied to him all this while had brought up feelings of betrayal. "I suppose Rozen is not your real name either?"

Rozen gave a weary shrug. "I am sorry Faroush, but I have my reasons. You may call me.. Lazlo."

"Very well Prince Lazlo, state your purpose for being in Falena under deception or I'll have you barred from the Sun Palace." Faroush said, steel in his voice.

Instead of flattering at Faroush's angry look, Lazlo smiled at Faroush.

"Even when I am an Island Nations Prince?" Lazlo asked in a tone of amusement.

When Faroush just glared at him instead of answering, Lazlo sighed wearily.

"Even when I am your family?" Lazlo asked in a voice that cut through the cold night air.

It was a charged moment. Miakis gasped in shock while Faroush's jaw dropped open.

Jeane giggled from the side. "My my Lazlo, don't you think you're sowing your seeds a bit too far?"

"My family?" Faroush asked incredulously, his anger pushed to one side.

"Yes, we're related… through your father." Lazlo said, seeming lost in thoughts. He looked back at the guards behind them then turned back to Faroush. "How about we discuss this back at the palace?"

* * *

The journey back to the palace was one of tense silence. The guards were ordered to stay behind to clean up the docks as the four, Lazlo, Faroush, Miakis and Jeane made their way to the palace. Miakis' nerves were strung tight as she kept a sharp lookout for any more assassins. Two prince in the middle of the night with only a Queen's Knight as a guard was a tempting target. Not that Faroush and Lazlo were defenseless. And after seeing Lazlo's skill tonight, she's convinced the Island Nations prince was more powerful than he let on.

Then there was Jeane. Miakis truely had no idea where Jeane fit in the grand scheme, but the rune mistress was a trustworthy war comrade who had stuck with the royal family throughout the civil war. The crux of the problem right now was that she seemed to know Lazlo. All in all, it was a complex situation.

Hard riding got them to the palace gates in a quarter candle mark's time. Upon reaching the palace, Faroush nodded to one of the attendants.

"Prepare the Grey room and some food and drinks." Faroush instructed. "Miakis please go and get Lymsleia. She'll want to be in on this. Especially if Lazlo really is our family as he said he is."

Miakis quickly nodded and made her way to the Queen's room. The journey was short as she ran to the other wing of the palace instead of walking. The palace guards stationed outside Lymsleia's door gave her a nod as she walked in.

"Miakis! You're back! What on earth is going on?" Lyon asked, getting up from the chair beside Lymsleia's bed.

"Did you see Faroush? Did anything happen?" Lymsleia interrupted quickly, worry was evident in her eyes.

"There were five Nether's Gate assassins after Rozen. I mean Prince Lazlo." Miakis quickly corrected. Seeing Lymsleia's and Lyon's puzzled frown and worried looks, she quickly explained. "The assassins were killed, after we found out Rozen is an Island Nations' Prince called Lazlo. We still don't know why he disguised himself to gain entry into the palace as a candidate. But he said.. he said he's your family, from Ferid's side."

"What!" Lymsleia exclaimed, jumping out of her bed in shock. "Father never told me anything about his family, just that he's from the Island Nations…."

Lyon and Miakis looked as Lymsleia's face paled and then flushed.

"Take me to Rozen… I mean Lazlo at once! I need to know if this is the truth. I..I have family…" Lymsleia said, her voice dropping softly as if she's still in shock.

"Faroush and Lazlo are in the Grey room. Jeane's there as well." Miakis said, letting Lymsleia know where Faroush was currently keeping Lazlo.

"Jeane's there?" Lyon asked with a puzzled frown, as if not understanding why the rune mistress was even involved in the whole incident.

"I will explain on the way." Miakis said as they trailed after Lymsleia who had bounced out of her room upon hearing where her brother was.

The journey was short. But Miakis managed to explain what she knew to Lyon and Lymsleia before they arrived at the Grey room. She had told them about how the assassins had ambushed Lazlo, preparing to kill him to dampen the relationships between Falena and the Island Nations. She had talked about how a silencing spell was cast and Jeane had somehow broken it, arriving to fight beside Lazlo. She had revealed how Lazlo and Jeane appeared to be old friends.

Reaching the closed door to the Grey room, Lymsleia burst in without waiting for the servant outside to annouce her.

"Alright, what's this about father's family that I didn't know?" Lymsleia asked, her eyes instantly narrowingly at the sight of the seated Faroush, Jeane and Lazlo.

Faroush looked up at Lymsleia's words as Lyon and Miakis paused respectfully behind the young Queen.

"We were waiting for you before we begin." Faroush said, gesturing for his little sister to be seated. The truth was Lazlo had refused to say anything until Lymsleia had arrived, saying that he did not want to repeat what he said. It had irritated Faroush as he was forced to wait for Lymsleia's arrival in an awkward and tense silence.

Lymsleia paused to look at Lazlo who smiled at her before moving to sit beside Faroush. Lyon and Miakis arranged themselves around Faroush and Lymsleia.

"Very well, I guess I should begin. But can those two wait outside?" Lazlo said pointing to Lyon and Miakis.

Faroush frowned, looking at Lazlo firmly. "I trust them. You may begin."

Seeing that Faroush would not budge in his decision, Lazlo gave a helpless shrug.

"Very well... I shall get straight to the point. Your father Ferid… that was not his true name, at least not the name given to him by his parents. Before he left the Island Nations, his name was Ferrim Egan."

"Egan, the only Egan I know of from the Island Nations are Admiral Skald Egan and his daughter Lady Bernadette." Faroush said with a frown.

Lazlo rolled his eyes. "Admiral Skald is your grandfather. Honestly, you don't think he helped you during the civil war out of the goodness of his heart do you?"

"What?" Faroush and Lymsleia cried out in disbelief.

"He never said anything." Lymsleia accused, a hint of hurt in his voice. "Not even when he visited us as the Island Nations envoy after the civil war."

"Ferid made him swear he'll never contact any of you while he was alive. Ferid had repudiated his whole family right before he left the Island Nations." Lazlo said to the surprise of everyone in the room except Jeane who was calmly sipping her tea.

"I don't understand, why would father do that?' Faroush asked softly, and then looked at Lazlo with a hint of suspicion. "And how do we know you're telling us the truth?"

"The truth… well, I suspect that Skald will be here soon together with the three ships that the Island Nations' ambassador promised to lend you." Lazlo said a weary look in his eyes. "You can verify what I've said with him then."

Lymsleia's voice caught as she realized something. "Those Island Nation ships to be loaned to use… You were the reason why Ambassador Jurim put forth the notions of navy aid wasn't it?"

Lazlo gave a grimace. "Yes unfortunately, he recognized me. He proposed the navy aid on his own initiative."

"You mean even your own ambassador did not know you were here?" Faroush asked incredulously. "What were you trying to do in Falena? And how were you related to father?"

"Your father and I, we are blood relatives. And the reason I am here now was because I've heard some disturbing news which I wanted to confirm in secret before I reveal myself." Lazlo explained calmly.

"News?" Lymsleia asked, eyes narrowing at Lazlo's words.

Lazlo paused, looking at Lymsleia and Faroush. "How about I explain about your father first so you'll have a better understanding of where I am coming from."

At reluctant nods from Faroush and Lymsleia, Lazlo continued.

"Your father, Ferrim or as he was later known, Ferid, was the second eldest son of Skald Egan. The Egan family was a family line that branched out from the royal lines of the Island of Obel. It only began a hundred plus years back. Although its descendants are in line for the throne should anything happened to the royal line of Obel, so far the Egan families have only served in positions of high military powers around the Island Nations. No situation had yet arrived where they would be called to take up the throne.

"Your father was groomed to be Admiral after his father, Skald. However during his eighteenth years, an incident happened. Harmonian's rune hunters kidnapped him and his friends to barter for a unique rune that has been in the care of the Egan's family. The rune was one of the true runes, the Rune of Punishment, a heavily cursed rune that only the head of the Egan family could tame."

"A true rune?" Faroush asked eyes widening in shock. "You mean like Falena's Sun rune?"

"Yes, and that is the crux of the problem. A true rune holds great power, even one as cursed as the Rune of Punishment." Lazlo said, a hard look in his eyes. "During his capture, Ferid had to watch as his friends were killed by Harmonian's rune hunters while the royal families of Obel and the Egan families rounded up forces to rescue them. It was after that event that Ferid left his family. He said that he did not want to live through the agony of another assault by a power hungry nation again. It was ironic that in the end he ended up caring for Falena's Sun rune. Of course, I suspect he did not know for sure if the Sun rune was a true rune. It was during and after the Falena civil war that the Sun rune's power was widely known.

"When you and later Lymsleia were born, a letter was sent to Skald about the two of you, asking Skald not to mention any relationship between the Falena royal family and the Egan line or even come and find you two. Ferid had been afraid that Harmonia might attempt to kidnap the two of you in exchange for the Egan's true rune, like what had happened to him. However, after Ferid's death and the civil war, Skald and the rest of the Egan clan intervened and began to watch over the two of you from a far. Skald's reasoning for keeping his kinship with you two a secret was that he did not want the two of you to be dragged into the Egan clan's personal war with Harmonia.

"Of course, that reasoning may no longer be applicable now." Lazlo said looking at Faroush and Lymsleia seriously. "Rune hunters from Harmonia may soon be arriving in Falena and their target is the Sun rune."

"What? Why?" Miakis asked, her face paling. Harmonia was one of the largest and most powerful nation in the known world.

"The Sun rune is a true rune. Its powers are widely known after the civil war, especially after the research done by the Godwins were leaked out." Lymsleia said as her sharp mind pieced everything together. "Harmonia wants the Sun rune's power for their own, just like the Godwins."

"Yes, that's why I came to keep an eye on the two of you. Harmonia so far had made no direct movement so I have no confirmation if my news are accurate. If I had told Skald about it, he would have ordered a squad of navy to patrol your oceans and lead armed guards into the Sun palace just to protect the two of you. This show of power and the revelation that your two families are related might deter the Harmonians _**if**_ Harmonia is really going after the Sun rune. However, if my news was false, the revelations that Falena's royalties and the Egan family line are related would have painted a nice big target on the backs of the two of you. Especially since you two are from a lineage of being keepers of two true runes."

"So you came to observe." Lyon said looking sharply at Lazlo. "But I don't understand. You are a prince yourself. Why not send someone else?"

Lazlo met Lyon's stare, amusement on his face. "I am more capable than I look. And I am not on Harmonian's list of people to avoid for nothing."

"Who are you?" Faroush asked, seeing a chance to get more information from Lazlo. "You said you are a blood relative. Are you our cousin or uncle?"

Jeane choked on her tea and began spluttering as Lazlo gave a smirk.

"You'll have to find that out yourself, you wouldn't have believe me if I told you." Lazlo said, humor dancing in his eyes. "So, can I still stay with the two of you for the current time being?"

Faroush glowered at the half answer Lazlo gave them but Lymsleia cut in.

"Of course you can stay, but you'll have to move to a room more fitting of your designation." Lymsleia turned to Faroush decisively. "If Lazlo wanted to keep his relationship with us secret for now, I see no great harm in that. After all we can confirm what he just said with the Island Nations Ambassador."

"Ah… yes.. Jurrim. He would not know your father is related to Skald. But ask him about Ferrim Egan, he'll have more answer for you." Lazlo said a bit evasively.

"I will do that." Lymsleia said standing up and moving over to Lazlo.

Everyone was surprised when she hugged him.

"Thank you for letting me know about my family." Lymsleia said, tears trickling down her face.

Lazlo smiled and returned the hug.

"We're all family. It's the least I can do. And from this moment on, you and Faroush are under my protection." Lazlo said in a firm voice.

Jeane sat next to them and smiled at the sight. Her eyes widened as she saw tendrils of powers flowing from Lazlo and enveloping Faroush and Lymsleia in a cocoon. She looked around the room but no one except her seemed to be aware of it.

Her eyes fell on Lazlo who gave her a wink.

_Lazlo, what had you managed to learn all these years?_ Jeane thought silently to herself.

* * *

Faroush rubbed his eyes tiredly as he entered his room. It was already past dawn. He had ordered his chancellor to put off his appointments for the day while he get some much needed rest. Lazlo's revelation had stunned him and also caused him a great deal of worry. The former because he now have family across the ocean. The later because he would have to tighten security around the Sun Palace in case Harmonia really sent rune hunters after them.

Lazlo was still a mystery. He had insisted that he was related to them, yet he was unwilling to tell them if he was some long distance uncle or cousin. Lymsleia had taken it all in her stride, saying that he would tell them when it was time. She had proceeded to chat with Lazlo about his life and their new found family. That conversation at least gave Faroush some insight as to Lazlo's life.

Lazlo was widely traveled, a surprising fact for a prince. The tales he told Lymsleia was filled with adventures in old forgotten ruins seeking hidden treasures, battling pirates and learning new ways of weaving magic from various teachers around the world. Lazlo had also stated that he was so far back in royal line that there would be no chance of the throne being passed to him unless something drastic happened.

The first thing Lymsleia did after everyone decided to retire was to order a new room to be opened up for Lazlo in the royal suites. A room was opened in the east wing of the palace, a few rooms away from Faroush's own room. It had caused a moment of confusion and flurry as the palace servants discovered Lazlo's identity. Even now, the servants were probably still in the process of transferring Lazlo's stuff into his new room. Faroush sighed. For now he was too tired to think. He walked to his bed and was about to lie down when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Faroush called out.

The door opened and Faroush was surprised to see Lazlo stepped in, a thick leather bond book in his hands.

"Nice place." Lazlo said looking around the room. He walked towards Faroush holding out the book. "Here's a copy of a history on the Egan and En Kuldes line. It is one of the five copies currently existing in this world. Two are kept under heavy guard in the Island Nations archives while the rest are with the Egan's family and two other organizations. The book list the real history of how the Egan line came to be separated from the En Kuldes line. I am entrusting you with this book, there are some things about your blood family that you need to find out for yourself."

"Thank you." Faroush said accepting the book. "Lazlo, who are you really?"

Lazlo smiled his eyes looking distant. "Read the book, the answer's in there. If I tell you who I am right now, you would not have believed me. Tell me Faroush, what do you know of the 27 true runes?"

Faroush sighed at Lazlo's non-committal reply and then answered the Island Nation prince's question. "All I know of the true runes are the old legends. In fact, all the history books talked about of the true runes are the legends. Anyone who bears a true rune bears the powers of a god, as each true runes are god like sentinels that watched over the balance of this world. Its bearer also gained immortality. However each of the true runes have their own unique curse, in a way, their flaws. And that is the reason why each of the 27 will balance out each other."

"Very good answer. You have been reading up on them I presume?" Lazlo asked in satisfaction.

"After it was known that the Sun rune was a true rune, I did some reading." Faroush admitted. "The royal archives had been most helpful. Though I don't see how anyone can bear the Sun rune for long. Its curse is that it drives its bearer insane, if the bearer was not supported by the powers of the Dawn and Twilight runes."

"That's not exactly true. The Sun rune also slowly burn out the souls of its bearer, because its powers are too great to be borne in a human shell." Lazlo said, giving a twisted smile. "It's something I read somewhere. Written by the ancient Sindars."

"I did not know that." Faroush said in surprise. "But what do the true runes have to do with my new family and you? Other than the fact that they also guard one of the true runes."

"It has to do with a lot." Lazlo said turning and walking towards the door. "Read the book. You'll find what you need to know in there."

There was a soft click as the door closed behind him.

Faroush sighed as he looked at the book and then at his bed. Then he gave a helpless shrug. Perhaps he could spare a few more hours reading the book before sleeping.

* * *

The Council was in full session. A surprising thing as the last full council was only two months ago. According to Island Nations procedure, the next full council was to be held half a year later. The only thing that could initiate a full council before then was if something had gone very wrong in the Island Nations or something of great import had happened.

The delegates of the different Island Nations streamed into the council hall and walked to their island seats surrounding the podium. The air was filled with nervous energy. All could remember the last time a full council had been called out of the blue twenty over years ago. The time when Harmonia had made an assault on the Egan clan. What had begun as a kidnapping to force the Egan clan to hand over the Island Nations' only true rune, had resulted in the tragic deaths of seventeen young men from various noble houses.

That incident had begun the bad blood between Island Nations and Harmonia. It was also the start of a massive trade embargo made by the Island Nations on that country. Even now, the embargo was still in effect. Harmonia had being heavily crippled in the spices and marine trade since then. The Island Nations had also made several assaults on Harmonia ports and ships over the years. Harmonia might be a mighty nation, but in the deep ocean, the warships of the Island Nations knew no equals. No Harmonia ships were allowed through Island Nations territory and any that tried would be sunk.

As the hall began to fill with nervous talk, a golden haired young man stepped on the podium looking at the crowd of gathered Island Nations delegates. The hall gradually fell silent as everyone turn to the current King of Obel, Rufus En Kuldes.

"Council members. You've been called here on a grave matter." Rufus said, voice carrying throughout the hall by the wind magic tied into the podium. "The Silent Watcher has been found."

* * *

**Author's Note:**I apologise for the late update. I was stuck on this chapter for ages as I wanted to make Lazlo, Faroush and Lymsleia's meeting a bit more believeable. After all I can't see Lazlo blurting out his secret minutes after his cover was blown.

"_Ah yes I am Lazlo, bearer of the true rune of punishment. Your immortal great grandfather. And I came to protect you!" said Lazlo to Faroush and Lymsleia….. (the sound of crows flying past can be heard….)_

Yeah right, that is so not real D

Anyway I can't meet the christmas deadline I set for myself. Sorry guys. But I'll try my best for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 : Meeting of the Islands

_Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of Suikoden and its characters. This is a fanstory and is to pay homage to the popularity of the series._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The Council hall hushed at Rufus En Kuldes' words. There was a moment of stunned silence and then everyone began to talk at once. Their voices merging into an excited shout.

"At last…"

"…Head of the Egan clan…"

"..rune bearer…"

Seated beside her father, Bernadette Egan, Vice-Captain of the warship Lino En Kuldes, tried to calm the rapid beatings of her heart. Her father, Skald Egan, stiffened at Rufus' words, though other than that show of emotion, his face remained calm and collected.

Bernadette knew of the history of the Egan clan, of the enormous obligation the Egan clan had to all the people of the Island Nations because they were descended from the bearer of Island Nations' only true rune. Bernadette could remember a time when she's three and four, when the compound of the Egan clan was filled with children playing, with a youth who asked all of the children to call him 'grandfather'. Those happy times stopped with the kidnapping of her older brother Ferrim. After that, Ferrim had left home and never returned, and the young 'grandfather' no longer entered the Egan's compound and both were never seen again.

Years later when she had grown older, she was told of her family's legacy. This knowledge came with the realization that the youth playing with the Egan clan's children was the true Egan Clan head, her grandfather by blood.

Lazlo En Kuldes, Head of the Egan Clan and prince of the kingdom of Obel, was never seen in the Island Nations again, after Harmonia's attack on the Egan clan. He had distanced himself from his family in case they came to any harm. However all knew that he was watching from the shadows and would protect the Egan clan and the Island Nations should the need arise.

Weeks after the kidnapping of Ferrim, reports had started filtering into the Island Nations of massive attacks on the Harmonia capital, even on the One Temple itself. According to reports, many precious runes were stolen including two true runes that Harmonia had stolen from other countries. It was around that time the Island Nations' council imposed an embargo on Harmonia which had carried on to this date.

Common speculation among the Island Nations' council members was that Lazlo En Kuldes had carried out the strike against Harmonia by some forms of means. These crippling strike attacks continued on in Harmonia for several years, seriously cramping Harmonia's power hungry urge for expansion and runes collection.

The council members had started keeping tracks on this mysterious attacker of Harmonia. Reports of any information they found was classified to the highest level and no information was to be leaked out of the council hall. Council members who voiced their suspicions that Lazlo En Kuldes was the one carrying out the attacks were hushed outside council doors. It would not do to link the strike attacks that had begun to cripple Harmonia in recent years to the Island Nations in any way.

After all it was very well to fight Harmonia on their own turf. But if Harmonia really perceived the Island Nations as a threat and start forming alliances with other nations against the Island Nations, it would cripple the sea trade which the Island Nations heavily relied on. As such, they're only a thorn in Harmonia's side and they had to move carefully not to be broken when least expected.

Thus, even Lazlo En Kuldes' name was not to be linked to the attacks in Harmonia. The code name 'Silent Watcher' was born.

The excited chatter of the council members grew louder and louder and Bernadette had to keep a tight rein on her emotions as she saw the looks a few of the council members were shooting the two Egan representatives.

"Order! Order in the hall!" Rufus said loudly. A clap of thunder sounded in the hall as Maleina, First Lady and rune mistress of the Island Na-Nal complied to Rufus' request, summoning a clap of thunder that silenced the hall.

"Please everyone, we are respected leaders of our Islands, act like one." Rufus said in a firm voice.

Bernadette turned as her father stood up, his light armor clinking in the silence. Rufus nodded calmly to Skald as all eyes turned to him.

"Where was the last known location of the Egan Clan Head?" Skald asked as he gave Rufus a piercing look.

Bernadette bit her lips. She had heard from her uncles and aunts that out of Lazlo En Kuldes' seven children, Skald was the most bitter that his father had abandon the clan when they needed him the most, even though her father did not show it outwardly.

"Lazlo En Kuldes is currently residing in the Sun Palace of Falena, masquerading as a Queen's Knight." Rufus answered calmly.

Bernadette saw Skald's left eyelid beginning to twitch, a subtle sign that the normally calm Captain of Island Nations' leading warship was becoming agitated.

"A Queen's Knight?" Skald asked in measured tones.

"Well, maybe I presumed too much. According to Jurrim's report, he entered the Sun Palace as a Queen's Knight's Candidate. The Commander and current Queen of Falena apparently do not know of his identity." Rufus said, eyes flickering to some papers in his hands.

Bernadette glanced at her father who seemed to be deep in thought. Other than the Egan clan and the En Kuldes royal families, none others knew that ex-Commander Ferid of Falena was Ferrim Egan, son of Skald Egan who left home many years ago. None of the current council members except for Rufus, Skald and herself knew that the current Commander and Queen of Falena were Skald's grandchildren and Bernadette's niece and nephew.

The shroud of secrey was kept to prevent those two young children from being embroiled in the war between the Egan clan and Harmonia. Those two young children had trouble managing a large country as it was. To set Harmonia's eyes on them while they were outside Island Nations' protection would result in another tragedy.

"An infiltration! Is Falena going to be moving against us?" One of the council members asked. "Perhaps that was why the Silent Watcher was there. Maybe Falena's in league with Harmonia and the Silent Watcher is going to deal them a strike from within!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Skald snarled. "Falena is an ally of the Island Nations, and will continue to be as long as I have a breath in my body. Rufus, council members, I request leave to take my own ship to meet and question Lazlo En Kuldes."

"There's no need." Rufus said. "I've already planned to issue a command that you send out three warships with you as commander to Falena. You see, Falena will soon to be at war and our ambassador at Falena had promised them three warships _**with approval**_ from Lazlo En Kuldes."

There were several gasps and exclamations as Skald stiffened.

"War?" he asked levelly.

"Yes, Jurrim said that the Commander of Falena had proof that Nagarea Theocracy may be moving against Falena soon." Rufus said.

"But why would Lazlo En Kuldes wish to embroil us in another nation's war?" Maleina asked. "It's not like his past actions."

"Who knows the whims of the Egan Clan Head? All we know currently is that Lazlo En Kuldes has taken a side in Falena's private war. He's the hero of the Island Nations, we owned him this much to respect his request." Rufus said. "I am commissioning three of my own warships to be sent as per Jurrim's arrangement with Falena. It'll not be wise to send more ships than the agreement, Falena might not be comfortable with so many of our ships in their oceans."

"Then I should provide the necessary equipments for war." Larn, Chief of the Island of Illuya said. "Illuya owned Lazlo En Kuldes a debt we can never repay."

"Very well, I suppose the Silent Watcher would not lead us wrong now after protecting us for so many years." Maleina said in a decisive tone of voice. "Na-Nal island shall lend her aid."

There was a pause and then one by one, each of the Islands Chief stood up to give his or her support. The last to stand up was Paula Mistwood, old hero of the Island Nations' war with Kooluk, Head of the Blue Pearl and Chief for Donut and Limestone Islands, both of which were headquarters of the Blue Pearl.

Bernadette was unsurprised when the elf warrior also voiced her approval. It was known that Paula Mistwood was an old friend of Lazlo En Kuldes and that Lazlo had some connections to the Blue Pearl though none, not even the Egan clan knew what kind of connections it was. Paula Mistwood was probably the only one to know the whereabouts of Lazlo En Kuldes throughout the years though she had refused to reveal any information even to the Egan clan.

"I see that all the Islands Heads are in agreement for once." Paula Mistwood said in rare amusement. "Then I have a message to impart from Lazlo to all of you. Be prepared. Harmonia is moving again outside its borders."

"What? Harmonia's moving again?" A council member asked aghast.

Rufus' lips thinned grimly. "Then I proposed to the council that we drew up plans to hinder them and stop whatever they wished to do. Lady Paula, what do you know of the details?"

"I am afraid I only have that message to convey. Since Commander Skald is going to Falena, why not let the son ask his father himself?" Paula countered the question with a cool smile.

"You know more than you're letting on Paula!" Skald growled, glaring at the old family friend.

"Don't be impertinent young Skald." Paula said meeting Skald's fierce look. "I've seen you when you're wearing diapers and am your god-mother to boot. Show some respect."

"The information may be crucial to the Island Nations!" Skald agrued strongly.

"Worry not, Harmonia's target this time round is not the Island Nations." Paula answered in a tone of finality.

"Then who is Harmonia…. Oh gods….." Bernadette said as a realization came to her. "Falena, Falena is in danger. Then the movement of Nagarea Theocracy might be because they are allied with Harmonia."

"I wouldn't presume so much, but it's been known after the Falena civil war that the Sun rune of Falena is a true rune. I imagine a few other nations besides Harmonia might jump at the news." Rufus reasoned. "We will know more once contact with Lazlo en Kuldes has being established. In the mean time let's cast aside speculations and focus on what this coming conflict will bring to the Island Nations."

Bernadette sat in her seat in silence as the council went into full swing with this new piece of information. She could see her father's jaw tightening, worry evident on his face. She hoped that Faroush and Lymsleia would stay safe until help arrived.

* * *

Geddoe felt sweat trickling down his face as he approached the back of the black clad man. A strange rune pulsed from the hand of the man and in front of the man was Turner, the young mercenary, who was caught in a thrall.

As the man took out a knife and made as if to slash at Turner's throat, Geddoe sprung from the bushes, the water rune on his hand gleaming powerfully. Bolts of ice materialised out of thin air and struck the man's unprotected back with several dull thuds. Whatever rune magic the man had used on Turner lost its effect as the young man stirred as if from deep sleep.

"Grab your bags and move out." Geddoe said without giving Turner time to speak. "Hurry."

Turner blinked groggily but quickly gathered their belongings at his words while Geddoe doused the camp fire. Within moments they were away, with only a dead body of an assassin and the marks of a campfire to show that they were there.

"What happened?' Turner asked as they fled.

"One of the assassins must have found you while I was away. There might be more behind him." Geddoe said in a soft whisper as they stalked through the woods, morning light shinning through the trees.

"They are getting closer every day." Turner whispered fearfully.

Geddoe nodded grimly. Since the attack on the inn, the two of them had being on the run pursed by Nether's Gate assassins. They had got in scuffles several times in the past few days and thankfully escaped with minor injuries, but today, today one of the assassins had nearly succeed in disposing of one of them.

The information they carried must be worth a lot if the assassins were to go to such lengths. Unfortunately with the assassins pursing them, taking the highway to the Sol-Falena would result in them being open targets, leading to sure death, thus they had made their way through the forest in the hopes that they would be able to reach the capital safely even if it cost them several days.

But somehow, the assassins managed to find them after two days, and they had been on the run since then. Geddoe no longer remembered how many days they had fought for their lives in the woods. All Geddoe was aware of was the numbness that came from days of not getting a good rest. As things stands, his body was functioning purely on adrenaline.

"I don't want to die." Turner said tiredly, head slumped down as they ran.

"We wouldn't die." Geddoe said firmly. "We will reach the capital and report back to the guild. Keep that in mind and do not lose hope. Sol-Falena is only two days away."

Turner just looked at him with weary eyes but he did not say anything else as they fled deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

"…_the war of the Island Nations with Kooluk ended after the Island Nations hero, Lazlo and his band of warriors from the different Islands destroyed the base at Fort El-Eal. It was later found out that Lazlo was actually one Lazlo En Kuldes, after Lazlo had made mention of the mysterious woman whose soul he had freed from the Rune of Punishment._

_The only son of Lino En Kuldes, King of Obel at that time had been lost to sea in a pirate attack, a story which matches Lazlo's own beginning at being found washed up ashore by the Vingerhut family. Lino En Kuldes had suspected as much in the beginning because of Lazlo's resemblance to the late Queen. One of the reasons why the Island Nations' army was entrusted to him._

_Confirmation came when Lazlo mentioned in detail about the brown haired woman who watched over him in the rune. An ancient blood test ritual also showed that Lino and Lazlo are father and son. Lazlo En Kuldes was crowned prince in a silent ceremony, though he passed the throne to Flare, his older sister, princess and later Queen of Obel…._

… _The marriage with Rita Egan was a silent affair attended by most of the Island Nations' rulers. Lazlo took on the family name of Egan as a show that his family would be outside of the Obel's family royal lines, and they would not meddle in Island Nations' politics, though they would always be protectors of the Island Nations….._

…_.. To this day, Lazlo En Kuldes lives on, silently watching over his family, the Island Nations and those close to him…"_

Faroush stared at the picture at the end of the book, a picture of Lazlo En Kuldes. He closed the book with a sigh and got up wearily. He had not gotten any sleep, reading the book in one seating. It was mid afternoon now and he felt very tired. But right now, there was more important things to do than sleep.

He walked out of the room towards the new room Lazlo was in. He stood outside the door, knocking firmly on it.

"Come in." Lazlo's voice called through the door.

Opening the door, Faroush walked in and found Lazlo in the middle of the room practicing with his twin short swords. The room was big enough for that, and Faroush noted critically that within the hours Lazlo had moved into the room, he had already made himself at home.

"Lazlo En Kuldes." Faroush said glaring at Lazlo. "Or should I say…. Great-Grandfather?"

Lazlo met his gaze calmly, giving a chuckle. "Lazlo will do."

Faroush stood there for a moment staring at him. Then he reached and pinched his forehead, feeling a headache coming onto him.

"Lymsleia will have to be told of this." Faroush said wearily, already predicting Lymsleia's furious reaction.

"But of course." Lazlo said with a smile. "So if I might ask, what will you do with this new piece of information?"

Faroush was silent, as if deep in thought.

"What can I do? It would be best if outside of Lymsleia, Lyon and Miakis, no one else be told." Faroush said tiredly.

"You have a lot of trust in Lyon and Miakis." Lazlo noted, his tone bearing a hint of caution.

"They were there when we needed them." Faroush said with a stubborn tilt of his chin. "Where were you when Lymsleia and I needed you?"

"I own the Blue Pearl." Lazlo said simply. "During the civil war, I made sure that the Resistance army of Falena got the best deals and the finest weapons. I was unfortunately away in Harmonia at that time, though I did asked an old friend to watch over the two of you from afar."

"A lot of people close to me died in the war." Faroush said softly. "If we had more help…"

Lazlo walked forward, placing a hand on Faroush's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, all I can say is that I will do my best to protect you two from now on." Lazlo said firmly.

Faroush looked up and sighed.

"You want to tell Lymsleia now? You better be prepared though, I think she might kill you." Faroush said in a half joking tone of voice.

Lazlo laughed. "I faced monsters and demons, what could a teenage Queen do? Come let's go find her."


	12. Chapter 12 : Beginnings of Falena’s War

**Chapter 12: Beginnings of Falena's War**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Suikoden game characters, and their plots and ideas. I am just playing in the sandbox as I wait for Konami to come out with another Suikoden game._

* * *

The sun was peeking over the river as she left the Sun Palace. The meeting with Faroush and Lymsleia had lasted the whole night, and then after that…. She grimaced as she remembered her short conversation with Lazlo in his new room.

"_Invivting me into your room again so soon?" Jeane said with a hearty chuckle, grinning at Lazlo as she entered his room._

_Powerful bindings of winds suddenly snapped around her, freezing her body in mid motion. Lazlo looked at her grimly, the wind rune pulsing in his right hand._

"_Who are you really? The Jeane I knew wouldn't have survived this long." Lazlo said darkly, hands on his swords as he glared at her trapped body. His wind rune gleamed brightly with power as he channeled it to bind the runemistress._

_Jeane rolled her eyes. A crackle of lightning and the bindings of wind snapped into pieces. Lazlo stepped back in shock at having his magic so easily discarded._

"_But how?" Lazlo muttered. His eyes narrowing. "Are you a true rune bearer? Mayhaps the True Lightning rune?"_

"_You're an ungrateful welp you know that?" Jeane grouched, seemingly not having heard him as she began to launch into a tirade. "How many times had I saved your skin when you're just a novice rune bearer in the Island Nations war? Not to mention I had saved you again just now and this is how you treat me?! An old friend?"_

"_I was just surprised to see you still alive." Lazlo began in his defense. "You have to admit, I've a right to be paranoid, a lot of people are after me."_

_Jeane sniffed. "Well I am not impressed. But to answer your question, no I do not have a true rune. Perhaps it's best you should know now, the wisdom you've gained over the years of bearing that accursed rune should allow you to understand why you must keep my secret. I bear a direct child rune of the Circle rune."_

"_A direct child?" Lazlo said his eyes narrowing. "And you're related to the Circle rune?"_

"_Once, a long long time ago, my family were guardians of the Circle rune before it had chosen any bearers." Jeane said, her eyes lowered. "That's how I got the child rune which had enabled me to live this long."_

"… _Jeane, I am an enemy of Harmonia." Lazlo said after a pause._

"_So? I am no friend of Harmonia either." Jeane said with a shrug. "And incidentally, Hikusaak is here in Falena right now."_

"_What?! As in Hikusaak the bearer of the Circle rune, founder of Harmonia?" Lazlo exclaimed._

"_Apparently so. It's a long story though."_

"_I've time. Tell me." Lazlo said firmly._

And so Jeane had told Lazlo the story of one Orin Harmony. Lazlo had shown surprised at the Queen Knight's candidate's true identity and also the curse of the Circle rune. But other then those brief flickers of emotions, he had been outwardly calm.

Several palace maids had blustered into the room then to tidy up and Jeane had made a silent agreement with Lazlo for the two of them to catch up again at some where more private at a later date. Jeane sighed as she made her way back to her rune shop. With the way things are going now, she could not bring herself to leave Falena, not when she had an old friend who might need her help, and the young prince and queen of Falena, who were said friend's grandchildren, who were also in need of her protection.

"Jeane Armes… A name that has long departed from time.…" Jeane muttered softly to herself. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

Gizel blinked tiredly as he stared at Dinn, the report from their undercover agents who had slipped into Marein Islands was lying on the table in front of them. Naval Commander Kisara was seated beside Dinn, worry evident on her face, they had met up with her only a week ago, and shortly later had sent several agents dressed as merchants into the Marein Islands. For the past few weeks they had encountered several skirmishes with "pirates" but nothing major had happened until now.

"The Nagarea Navy had really occupied Marein Islands." Gizel said wearily. "That confirmed one thing, They are the ones dressed as pirates attacking the coast and that for the past few days, they had only been testing our patrol to gauge our strength. They'll be using the islands as a base to launch attacks against us soon. According to our agents, there're a total of eight warships and twenty smaller vessels sitting in their harbour."

"Damn it. This report couldn't have come at a worse time." Dinn swore. "We had no way of contacting the palace, not with all the carrier pigeons in our fleets dead."

Kisara nodded grimly. "Three days out in sea and all my carrier pigeons died of a mysterious poison, as the same also happened to your fleet, we can safely assume that someone at the palace had to be a spy. The poison was a slow and deadly one, taking a few days before killing the pigeons, leaving us without any form of fast communication."

"I've already sent a small boat running on a flowing rune to the palace a week ago after meeting your fleet, the news of the sabotage should reach the prince around today or tomorrow." Dinn said. "However the news of Nagarea's occupation of Marein Islands would take another week, should the Nagarea Navy attack us at full force now, I predict that we would have a hard time winning the battle."

"The messenger we had sent to the dragon cavalry village for help one week ago had also not yet return." Gizel said. "Neither had we received any news from the village itself… I suspect something might have happened, either to the messenger or the village."

Kisara looked grimly at the two of them. "Nagarea absorbed most of the Nether's Gate assassins after the late Queen disbanded them. I very much suspect their handiwork in this."

"We will need to send another messenger or preferably messengers to the dragon cavalry village in case someone had really killed off the previous one on the roads." Dinn said. "I would go if I could but my fleet needs me. However if Nether's Gate are really hunting our messengers on land…I doubt many of the soldiers on the ships could match against them."

"I'll go." Gizel spoke up. "If you could spare me two more men. I've… worked with Nether's Gate before and my swordsmanship is nothing to laugh at."

Dinn and Kisara looked at him keenly.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Kisara asked.

Even though Dinn and Kisara had begun treating him with tolerance and respect for his battle strategies, he was still under guard on the ship.

"That's why I ask two guards to be assigned to me to ensure you that I would not run." Gizel said. "If Nagarea's going to match their Navy against our fleets soon, you'll need all the hands you'll need. Also, I love Falena, I don't want it to fall into Nagarea's hands."

Dinn sighed. "The prince trusts you Gizel. Gods know why but he does, I hope you'll not break that trust. You may take the two guards assigned to you right now with you on your mission. I'll draft out another letter. Make sure it reaches the dragon cavalry no matter the cost."

"Then I'll leave right away." Gizel said with a nod.

"And Gizel." Dinn said as he scribbled on a paper and stamped it. "Go to the armory and take a sword. You'll need it."

* * *

"Ferrim Egan, hmm… that's a name I long thought I will never hear again." Jurrim, the Island Ambassador was saying. "To think that he was actually the commander Ferid, that explains a lot."

"It does?" Lymsleia was asking. She had come to find the Island Nation Ambassador instead of going to bed. Miakis and Lyon were probably frantically searching for her all over the palace right about now. "Why? And can you tell me more about who my father was before he left his family?"

"I am afraid I do not have first hand encounters with your father, but from reports, the second oldest son of Admiral Skald Egan was a very capable and outgoing young man, however he withdrew to himself shortly after the Harmonia attack and then left the Island Nations." Jurrim said. "As to why it makes sense to me now, well, you've met Lazlo En Kuldes hadn't you? What did he told you?"

"Well he said that he's related to me through father. And that he's here now to look after us." Lymsleia said. "He's one of my uncle or relatives isn't he?"

Jurrim coughed and mutter under his breath. "Well, that's not really true…"

"You mean we're not related?" Lymsleia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You are! Just not the way you're thinking…" Jurrim said as if he was stumbling to find something to say. "It might not be my place to say this, but you do know that the Egan clan guards the true rune of punishment do you not?"

"Well… Lazlo did tell us about it."

"And you know that true runes grant their bearers immortality?" Jurrim said.

"Well, that's common knowledge right?" Lymsleia said, confused at the direction this was going.

"Lazlo En Kuldes is much more than your relative, he's the bearer of the true rune of punishment." Jurrim said waiting as if for Lymsleia to catch onto some hidden meaning.

"Ok, like you mean the time when my mother bears the Sun rune on her forehead?"

"Not really, Lazlo en Kuldes was the one and only bearer of the true rune of punishment since the start of the Egan clan. If I am correct, you're his great-granddaughter."

"That's impossible." Lymsleia said weakly, getting out of her seat.

"It's not." Jurrim quickly ensured her. "Lazlo En Kuldes is a legend around the Island Nations. We call him the immortal prince, the one who would always watch over us. You're descended from a great legacy young Queen, you should be proud."

"I…" Whatever Lymsleia was saying was cut off as the door to Jurrim's room burst open.

"Lymsleia I found you!" Miakis cried out as she rushed in. "What were you thinking? Running off without telling me? What if something was to happen to you?"

"Oh stop being such a mother hen." Lymsleia said but paused as her brother, Lyon and Lazlo entered the room.

"I am not a mother hen!" Miakis protested. "Anyway, your brother was looking for you."

"Ah.. Lymsleia." Faroush began a bit uncomfortably. "We have something to tell you…."

"Really?" Lymsleia said with a dangerously bright smile as she walked up to them. "I've something to tell Lazlo too."

Lazlo looked down at Lymsleia as she paused in front of him.

"Ah yes what is it?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"Eat this, great-grandfather!" Lymsleia said as she kicked his shin hard.

* * *

The dull thud of a heavy body was all the warning Geddoe had. Instantly he paused in his running, sweat clinging to his face as he turned around, his long sword drawn in front of him. He swallowed painfully as he looked down at the still and silent body of Turner who had collapsed onto the soft wet earth of the Falena forest. Turner who had only been running behind him a few minutes ago was now lying down, an arrow stuck in his neck.

There was an whistle of air and Geddoe quickly swung his sword up, deflecting the arrow that flew with an unerring accuracy at his face. He quickly duck behind one of the trees, several dull thuds of arrows embedding themselves into the said tree's bark a few seconds later.

Sweat trickled down Geddoe's face as he quelled the grief in his heart for the lost life of his fellow teammate. Now, he had to concentrate on getting out of here alive, there would be time to grief if he survived.

He quickly ran for the cover of the next tree, even as the rustled of the bushes signaled the sounds of pursuit behind him. He took a moment to glance behind and his heart fell. Six men clad in black with their faces covered were running towards him at great speed. Two were armed with crossbows. His eyes widen as one of them lifted his crossbow and shot at him.

CLANG!

The metallic sound of the arrow meeting his sword sounded loud in his ears. Geddoe managed to stop the first bolt but was unable to prepare for the second.

A sharp pain went through his left leg as an arrow sunk into his thigh. Giving a muffled cry, Geddoe fell to the ground. He looked grimly at the assassins and raised his left hand trying to summon his water magic but felt the silencing power of another water rune.

"Trying to use your rune?" one of the assassin laughed darkly. "We've learnt from our mistakes. Your pathetic water magic wouldn't work on us this time."

Geddoe's heart sank as the assassin raised his hand which glowed with the soft blue light of the silencing spell.

"You've lead us through quite a chase. I am going to enjoy cutting you up into little pieces for causing us so much trouble."

The rest of the assassins stopped, spreading in a circle around him as the leader stepped forward with his sword raised.

"It's time to end this."

Geddoe glared grimly at the surrounding assassins. He might be outnumbered but he would not go down without a fight. A sharp pain suddenly went through his right hand and Geddoe cried out involuntarily. His sword cluttered to the ground as his hand throbbed in pain. He could feel his true rune roaring in his mind, seeking a way to break the seals that was on it.

IT DID NOT WANT ITS BEARER TO DIE!

The thought hammered through Geddoe's mind at the moment that the assassin swung his sword down at Geddoe's neck. He could only watch dazed, as his mind was caught in the struggles of his true rune to be free. It cried out again, a plea for help to whoever could hear it.

Then something answered. A slow burning spread through his right hand which had pressed itself involuntarily to the ground. An all consuming fire that spread through the seals, burning away the binding magics. A power that was so old, so ancient, and as raging as the sun.

Geddoe felt the cold bite of steel as the sword cut his neck, he felt his blood pouring out and his thoughts getting slower. He felt the last of the seals burnt away, and in his heart, he only knew pity. Pity for the assassins for he would not be alive to control what would happen next. The true rune of lightning was free from its imprisonment and the rune was out for the blood of the assassins.

The air turned thick and heavy as dense electricity charges blanketed the whole area. The assassins cried out as they found themselves unable to move, the sword the leader held was sunk partly into Geddoe's neck.

And then there was the slow roaring, a sound of pure fury, of death and destruction.

Purple orbs of pure lightning energy formed in the air, dancing wildly with shrill cries as they burnt through anything they touch. And that was only the beginning. Those assassins that had survived the ball lightnings could only watch in horror as a tide of pure electricity washed over them. And the forest began to burn with a soft purple fire.

Shortly later, the dark sigil of the rune of punishment and forgiveness pulsed in the air.

* * *

"Lymsleia, I didn't meant to lie to you. This is something you had to find out on your own." Lazlo said trying to pacify the young Queen. "Would you had believed me if I had told you I was your great-grandfather? This kind of thing is best to get confirmation from someone else."

Lymsleia huffed angrily. "Well you still had told me earlier. And now I heard from brother that he _already_ know!!"

"He only knew just an hour ago when he finished reading the biography on our family line." Lazlo said calmly. "This is something I…."

There was silence as Lazlo stared around distractedly as if looking for something.

"Lazlo?" Faroush asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Something is wrong." Lazlo said with a shudder. "Don't disturb me, I need to do something."

Lymsleia and the others watched wide-eyed as a wave of power pulsed from the seemingly young man. A wave of magical energy that felt ages old and very very powerful.

Lymsleia shivered as the power washed over her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. That was the moment when she finally acknowledged to herself that Lazlo _is_ her great-grandfather, wielder of one of the true runes. Even when she was told the truth, there was still a bit of doubt that this young man would have lived for centuries.

But the power she felt now was no lie, and further cement the truth in her mind.

"What happened?" she asked in a small frightened voice.

"A great power has been unleashed nearby and Sol-Falena is in a lot of danger if I do not stop it soon." Lazlo said his face grim. "Take care of your sister Faroush, I need to leave for a while."

The air in front of Lazlo tore apart into a pool of darkness which emitted a powerful sense of dread and peace at the same time. Lazlo stepped in …. and disappeared, the tear of darkness disappearing.

There was a moment of silence. And then Faroush spoke up in the suddenly silent room.

"Lyon, prepare the guards. The palace is now under alert." Faroush said. "We have no idea what might have happened. We have to prepare for the worse."

"Alright, I'll go at once." Lyon said quickly going to the door just as it burst open.

Everyone looked in astonishment at the disheveled man that had entered the room.

"I found you at last Commander and Queen!" the man in the white robes of the palace mage said in great trepidation as he eyed them. "I have news that might not be so good. The Sun rune activated by itself just a few minutes ago!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the late update. I was going through a period when I lost interest in Suikoden. But after replaying Suikoden IV, I felt the liking I have for the game series coming back. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Things are really starting to get warm up from this chapter on. Alright, time for me to write the next chapter.

Thanks terracannon876 for spotting my error " appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13 : Attack in Sun Palace

**Chapter 13: Attack in Sun Palace**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Suikoden game characters, and their plots and ideas. I am just playing in the sandbox as I wait for Konami to come out with another Suikoden game. I want to see a new True Rune!! Or more back-story for Jeane and Viki!!_

* * *

Jeane gasped as a wave of pure energy caused her to break into a cold sweat. Wild energies swamped over her and she knew instantly what had happened. A true rune had been unleashed near Sol-Falena; and from the magical vibrations she was receiving it felt as if the true rune was running wild.

In the course of her long life, she had come across a few true runes and their bearers. But the magical signature that was currently pouring over her did not match any of the true runes she had encountered. And to her knowledge, only the Circle rune and True Rune of Punishment were in Falena, what then was this new rune?

Closing her eyes, Jeane called upon her charm rune, sending tendrils of her power out to identify the rune. A familiar sense overwhelmed her as her thunder rune began to sing gently in her mind. Jeane opened her eyes with a gasp. She knew the nature of the true rune now. It was the True Lightning Rune.

Picking up her staff, Jeane walked to the inner confines of her shop. Opening up a chest, she retrieved a blinking rune. Cupping it over her hand, she gently fixed the blinking rune on herself. The process was faster than she would have done on other people, after all. Throughout the centuries, her body could no longer be really called human in nature anymore.

It was more of a magical construct that contained the charm rune, and the souls of the restless dead of the old Armes Kingdom. As well as many other restless spirits she had encountered over the decades. That was the price she paid for bearing the charm rune. It was her destiny to calm the spirits of the deceased and bring them into harmony with the world once more.

Jeane took a shuddering breath, battling the images aside. Right now she had more important things to do than to dwell on the past. Jeane called an image of the Sun Palace, Lazlo's room in particular, to her mind. Summoning the powers of the blinking rune, she disappeared from her shop, leaving only the whispering strands of time magic in her wake.

* * *

To anyone who was watching, the young man who was called Hazuzel, a young Queen's Knight to be, was making his way back to his room in a hurry. Yet few noted his passing as the palace was in an uproar. The Commander himself had sent orders to tighten security in the Sun Palace, and emotions were running high.

Hazuzel closed the door to his room, locking it. Reaching under his bed, he took out a piece of cloth with fifteen crystals of different colors sewn on top of it. Only three were still glowing, the rest had gone dull.

Each of the colored crystals was linked to the life force of each of the fifteen Nether Gate assassins that were sent to Falena to prepare the way for the great attack. But in just one day only he and two others were left. Those that were sent after the Island Nations' Prince the previous night were dead, and the last news he had of the rest was that they were chasing the countryside for two mercenaries, who had somehow found out about his identity and Nether Gate's presence in Falena.

Now, a few hours after the Nether Gate agents in Falena had made their move, they and the agents in the countryside were all dead. Hazuzel looked grimly at the colors of the other two crystals. He knew who they represented, and their current location was very far from Sol-Falena, almost right at Falena's borders. With the assassination of the Island Nations' Prince foiled, it might be possible that the Commander and the rest of the Queen's Knights were onto him. There was no other choice, he would have to carry out the original plan by himself, before the palace was under a complete lockdown and he was captured.

When Nether Gate had arrived in Sol-Falena, they had tried to make their way into the palace but were foiled by the uncanny ability of the young vice-commander to spot anyone that looked out of place. According to the older assassins, the young vice-commander was once a Nether Gate member, albeit a very long time ago. Trained to be one of the elites, her skills were to be reckoned with even though she was robbed from Nether Gate at a very young age.

So Nether Gate had waited. Their chance came during the choosing of the Queen's Knights candidates where Hazuzel was sent, after he had consumed the face of one of the candidate hopefuls. The first thing he had tried upon gaining entrance to the palace was mixing a special blend of poison into the food of the queen and Commander. If those two were dead, Falena would be embroiled in civil war once again, and the Nagarea Theocracy would be able to just come and picked up the pieces.

However, miraculously they had survived each and every time. It was as if some greater powers were watching over them. Hazuzel might not have been a powerful rune user, but once while observing the meals of the Commander and queen, he sensed a faint stirring of old power that might have counteracted the poisons. Against an unseen adversary who was thwarting his assassinations, plans of attack were halted to avoid drawing attention to himself until the time was right.

But right now, he would have to move soon to avoid being caught.

Hazuzel took out two curved daggers, whose blades were coated with poison and made of a very special metal before sheathing them against his legs. It was time for a direct attack, even if he risked the chance of dying.

He had lived long for this day. For the glory of the Nagarea Theocracy.

* * *

Purple lightning rushed over him, crackling harmlessly on his shield of magic that was wrapped around his whole body. Even with the immense protection his true rune provided, Lazlo could still feel the deadly power in the sudden burst of lightning as he stepped out of the tear of darkness. He looked down at several roasted bodies, that were burned beyond recognition, and grimaced.

Lazlo wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt meat, but pushed aside that slight inconvenience. There were more important things he had to attend to. He moved to the center of the clearing where a middle aged man lay bleeding on the burned grass, a sword stuck in his neck. The true lightning rune flared fiercely in the man's right hand. For an instant, Lazlo felt the rune of punishment stirring, responding to the cry for help from another true rune.

Reaching down, Lazlo pressed a finger on the man's wrist, it was faint, but there was still a pulse. Lazlo sighed, there was nothing else for it. He would have to resort to _that_ method to save this true rune bearer. In the man's current condition, even a rune sage versed in the water rune would be hard pressed to save him.

In one swift move, Lazlo pulled out the sword and tossed it onto the ground. Quickly he pressed his left hand onto the wound and called upon the powers of his true rune. Pain rushed through Lazlo, centering on his neck even as the wound on the unidentified man began to close.

It was a pain that spread through Lazlo's body as he poured out more power to heal. For what he was doing was not true healing, but an exchange of body and life force. It was only through his mastery of the rune that he did not manifest the physical injuries of the one he was healing, only the mental pain that was a replica of what the victim was suffering from.

Slowly, as life began beating more strongly into its bearer, the True Lighting Rune began to calm down. Tendrils of stray lightning flashed in the air before vanishing from sight, no longer fueled by the true rune.

Lazlo groaned as he slumped onto the ground, wrapped in mental pain. The bearer of the True Lighting Rune lay on the ground with him, fully healed but still unconscious.

Deathly silence prevailed in the burned husk of the Falenan forest, broken only by Lazlo's weak gasps and the other true rune bearer's soft breathing.

* * *

Orin walked around the palace, glancing at the flurry of commotion around him. Somehow, something had happened that had sent all the guards rushing around the palace as the security was tightened. More patrols were added and access from outside into the Sun Palace was closely watched. Vice-Commander Lyon had intercepted him as he was on his way to the training hall and had sent him around the palace to inform all Queen's Knight candidates to stay in their rooms.

Of course, he had a guess on what might have happened. Even though technically he had only started tapping into the power of his true rune in the past few years, he had the memories of his past lives to guide him. The Circle rune itself was screaming at him that an unknown true rune had gone rogue near Sol-Falena, but right now, he could do nothing but wait and pass on the message from the vice-commander. Should the rogue true rune extend its powers to Sol-Falena, _then_ he would be forced to show his hand and counter it

It was tiring job hunting down the location of each and every one of the Queen's Knight candidates. After several minutes of running about, he had almost located all of them and pass on Vice-Commander Lyon's orders. There was still one candidate he had not managed to locate, the reclusive Hazuzel. Orin did not know much about him, but overall, Hazuzel was a very quiet young man who preferred his own solitude. Following the directions of a kitchen staff worker whom had last seen Hazuzel, he stopped in front of the food storage area.

Something, maybe a sixth sense or warning from his true rune, caused him to pause in his tracks, hiding behind one of the many giant containers of grain that were in the area. There was a strong smell of burning as clouds of thick, black smoke drifted out from further in.

Soft footsteps sounded as a dark figure appeared from the inner confines of the storage area. After checking that no one was around, the man took off in the direction of the palace. Orin narrowed his eyes as he saw part of the man's face, it was Hazuzel.

Orin counted silently for a few seconds before coming out of his hiding place. He looked grimly at the burning fire that was already beginning to spread from within. He paused in thought. Should he stop the fire now, or continue tracking down Hazuzel, who it seemed was much more than just a quiet Queen's Knight candidate?

Within snap seconds, he made his decision and run in the direction Hazuzel had gone. The wasted minutes of trying to quench the fire would have caused him to lose sight of Hazuzel, and who knew what other mischief the young man would have caused in the meantime.

He would pass the information about Hazuzel setting the fire to a guard on the way, since the fire did not seem to be life threatening at the moment. There was also the fact that Orin did not like any unknown factors interfering in his plan of gaining the Sun Rune's trust.

He had come to Falena for a purpose and he was going to fulfill it.

* * *

"… this is the first time in history that this has happened!" the rune sage was explaining to Faroush and Lymsleia excitedly as they gathered in the Sealed Room.

"Of course, there has been some flaring of energies from the Sun Rune for the past few weeks, at odd times, but they are mostly tiny amounts of energy. This time it was more than that. The energy burst from the Sun Rune was felt by all the rune sages in the sealed room at the time it happened…"

"What my colleague is trying to say is that we also detected a major runic blast coming from the eastern forest of Sol-Falena," another of the rune sages cut in sharply. "That is the more important matter right now, as the energy flare from the Sun Rune occurred at almost the same time the runic explosion occurred."

"A runic explosion?" Faroush said, startled. Turning to the rune sage who had led them to the sealed room, he continued, "why didn't you say something about it earlier?"

"Well it is a significant explosion, but I felt that the awakening of the Sun Rune was more important…"

"That must have been what Lazlo felt," Lymsleia said. Even though she might have acknowledged the strange young man as her great-grandfather, it would feel strange to call him that. "If he left to check it out, shouldn't we send some guards to the spot too?"

"Where was the explosion?" Faroush asked, turning to the rune sages.

"We were able to sense the general direction of the explosion, but it would take us half a day to pinpoint the location…"

"In the mean time there's the matter of the Sun Rune…"

"Is the Sun Rune awake right now?" Faroush asked sharply.

"Well no, after that one burst of energy, it has stayed quiet," one of the rune sages replied.

"Then concentrate your efforts on whatever has caused the runic explosion," Faroush told them firmly. "It might be that the Sun rune has awakened to counteract whatever might have caused the explosion."

"But Commander…"

"We'll spend more time figuring out why the Sun Rune has awakened after we knew what caused the explosion," Faroush said, sounding wearily and irritated. "We might be under attack."

Lymsleia paled. "What do you mean by that brother?"

Faroush pressed his lips tightly together. "I am only looking at all the possibilities, but with the Nagarea Theocracy on the move…we need to…"

Sounds of frantic footsteps sounded on the stairs to the sealed room and shortly thereafter, a guard burst into the sealed room, cutting off Faroush in mid-sentence.

"Commander! Someone's set the storage house on fire and it's spreading fast. We need the rune sages to put them out!" the guard told them urgently. "Captain Harold and his men are trying to hold off the fire until help arrives."

"What?" Faroush cried out, turning to look at the man. He turned grimly to Miakis, shooting her a dark look. "Stay in this room and guard Lymsleia. As of this moment the palace is under lock down. I'll leave the elite guards outside the Sealed Room to protect you two in case anything happens. Rune sages, you heard the man, follow me!"

Lymsleia looked on worriedly as Faroush led the men out of the room.

"Faroush, come back safely," Lymsleia called after him.

Faroush nodded. "I will, Miakis. Protect Lymsleia and the runes."

Miakis snapped to attention. "Yes Commander!"

* * *

She should have brought a water rune along, Jeane thought with regret as she faced the raging fire.

After teleporting into Lazlo's room, she had found nobody there and had proceeded to search the palace. That was when she saw thick smoke coming from the storage house and felt faint stirrings of magic. Her blood had chilled as she recognized the familiar energies given off by a fire rune construct.

Jeane had been in hundreds of wars through the centuries of her long life, and she had become very sensitive to the runic constructs, objects created with the power of runes which were used in war. She had enough time to raise a hand in warding gesture as the entire storehouse went up in flames, timber exploding in every direction.

Pieces of wood rained down on her shield of lightning which had protected her from harm, but several servants that were too near the scene of the fire were injured by the flames and falling debris.

She had called lightning to her, trying to enclose the raging flames with lightning, but it was proving difficult, the flames were spreading too fast. As she worked frantically to keep the fire from scalding the injured, she saw out of the corner of her eye the palace guards rushing to the scene and using various elemental runes, at a lesser degree, to prevent the fire from spreading to the living quarters.

Jeane felt a sinking feeling in her heart as she took in this new disaster. First the appearance of the True Lightning Rune, which had possibly gone rogue, and now someone was deliberately using a war runic construct to set part of the palace on fire. Something was very wrong. Though for the life of her, she couldn't see any connection between these two separate incidents.

But Jeane had no time to dwell on such issues, right now she had to stop the fire.

* * *

Orin grimaced as he felt a flare of fire magic behind him. He looked out of the window near him and his eyes widened as he saw the storage house totally consumed in flames. He turned grimly to the direction Hazuzel had disappeared in. That Hazuzel must have left something of great power in the storage house to pull that off.

He considered going back to help put out the fire, but paused to ponder why Hazuzel was sabotaging the palace. Hazuzel was obviously not another candidate just like he was. Since he had no qualms about setting parts of the palace on fire, he might be an agent or assassin from another nation sent to spy or assassinate the high powers of Falena.

The queen was but a child and would be an easy target, and there was also the matter of the Sun Rune…

Orin turned grimly in the direction Hazuzel had went, and silently followed after him. He hope someone would put out the fire in time, because if Hazuzel is aiming for the Sun Rune, he had to be there to stop it.

The Sun Rune might be his only chance to unravel his curse.

* * *

Lymsleia leaned against the pedestal holding the Sun Rune, looking seriously at Miakis.

"I should be out there helping Brother!" Lymsleia argued.

"Faroush is the Commander. It's his duty to worry about stuff like that," Miakis tried to explain calmly. "You are the queen, our first duty is to keep you safe."

"Yeah but…" Lymsleia began, but paused at the noise outside the door.

_Thump…clang…_

There were muffled cries and then the dull thud of bodies hitting the floor.

"Get behind me!" Miakis hissed, drawing her weapon just as the door to the Sealed Room burst open.

Her eyes widened at seeing one of the Queen's Knight candidates break into the room. Her mind found his name, Hazuzel, the quiet one, who by his own actions right now, was probably an assassin.

"The Sun Rune and the queen. Two birds with one stone," Hazuzel said with a grin as he lifted his blood soaked daggers.

As the assassin rushed forward, intent on attacking, Miakis placed herself firmly between him and Lymsleia, countering his attack with her daggers. The sound of metal against metal rang in the Sealed Room. Hazuzel moved with inhuman speed and strength, it was all Miakis could do to defend herself.

Then, Hazuzel swiped at her chest with his other dagger. Miakis barely jumped away, as it was, the dagger sliced her right arm, leaving a shallow cut. Dizziness swept through her as she collapsed onto the floor. The dagger was poisoned! And for the poison to react so fast, it must be very potent.

Miakis tried to raise her leaden limps, struggling to stand, but to no avail. She could only watch in horror as Hazuzel made his way to a pale faced Lymsleia…

_Gods…no…I failed…again…_ Miakis thought as she slumped down onto the floor, darkness claiming her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks everyone for the reviews!! I am trying my best to update this story once a month and I really appreciate you guys leaving me reviews to tell me how you feel about the story! thank you!! And a big thanks to Hannah! :) My beta.


	14. Chapter 14 : Awakening of the Sun Rune

**Chapter 14: Awakening of the Sun Rune**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Suikoden game characters, and their plots and ideas. I am just playing in the sandbox as I wait for Konami to come out with another Suikoden game. _

……………………

A twitch, a feeling of ill omen swept over him as Lazlo turned his head towards the direction of the Sun Palace. Something was very wrong, the rune threads he had tied around Faroush and Lymsleia's souls were warning him that both were in danger, though Lymsleia was of the more immediate one.

"Are you alright?" Lazlo asked, prodding the half awake rune bearer lying on the grass beside him.

"Where am I?" The man asked, looking around dazedly.

"In a forest somewhere. Look, there's no time for this." Lazlo snapped, using one arm to lift the man up. "My children are in danger and there's no way I am leaving you out here alone. You're coming with me."

The air rippled and tear apart in front of him, leaving a pool of darkness hanging in mid-air.

"Hold your breath, this will be unpleasant." Lazlo said, as he dragged the other man into the portal.

……………………

"No!" Lymsleia whimpered as Miakis collapsed onto the floor unconscious. The dull thump of her body striking the tiles sounded loud in the enclosed room. Miakis, an older sister to her in all but blood, who had been at Lymsleia's side from the time she could walk till now, was cut down by the assassin that was turning towards her next.

Dread crawled through her veins as Lymsleia stared at Hazuzel's emotionless face. Then the feeling of fear was consumed by a burning fury that surged through her. _How dare this assassin harm one of her closest companion!_ Lymsleia trembled in fright and rage even as she faced up to the inevitable. Her logical mind knew that she would not escape out of here alive, Hazuzel was between her and the door, the room was too small for her to have any hopes of running around the assassin.

But then neither did she want to. There was no way she was going to leave Miakis behind. Lymsleia tensed her arms, accepting her death, but she would not go down like a helpless little girl. Miakis had shown her some moves which she was suppose to use when there's no one to help her, added to that, her left hand also bears a fire rune. After the civil war, Faroush had deemed it prudent that Lymsleia learn some runic arts in this troubled times. She had regular lessons from the rune sages in the palace, she just needed time to use the rune and cast its power.

Lymsleia moved her right hand to the pillar she was hiding behind. The statue that held the Sun Rune was on it. If she could just topple it when Hazuzel got closer… _There! Now! _

She saw the Hazuzel's eyes widen as she heaved against the pillar with her might. It tumbled towards the ground, the statue containing the Sun Rune smashing into him. The pillar had fallen across his left leg while the statue rolled onto the floor beside him. By some lucky chance, his two daggers had cluttered onto the floor, knocked out of his immediate reach.

Quickly, Lymsleia reached for the connection with her fire rune, summoning a burst of flames that flew towards Hazuzel. Hazuzel quickly rolled away, grabbing the statue with the Sun rune and threw it right at her. Lymsleia gave a cry of pain as the heavy marble statue smashed into her, sending her flying towards the wall. She gasped as her back smacked into the stone wall with force, pain lanced through her body, spreading from her back and chest.

"You are a very troublesome Queen." Hazuzel spat. "You've got no where to run now. Just die quietly and I'll make it quick and painless."

Lymsleia struggled to open her eyes, seeing only a haze of red. She felt as if some of her ribs were broken, it was getting difficult to breathe. Her hands grab the statue to try to heave it off her chest, but her hands felt so weak… and hot.

Hazuzel strode forward until he was standing in front of her. In his hands were his daggers which he had retrieved. With a wild light in his eyes, he slashed down at her throat.

_No one harms my children._

An ancient and powerful voice sounded in their heads. A yellow beam of light blast out of the bust towards Hazuzel even as warmth flooded through Lymsleia's body healing her injuries.

For a moment, Lymsleia felt hope, which was crushed as the beam of light disappeared and she saw Hazuzel standing a few feet from her still alive. His daggers were braced out in front of him with curls of smoke wafting out from them.

"Do you think even the power of the Sun Rune can stop me?" Hazuzel snarled moving quickly towards her.

A blast of white light smashed into his side, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Interesting… You actually have metal that is blessed by the Sovereign Rune… The metal themselves can parry and block all rune magic. But it's not going to protect your side from a runic blast." A voice said. Lymsleia turned to see a young man standing at the door looking at Hazuzel in amusement. A halo of pure white power surrounded his body.

Lymsleia recognized him as another one of the Queen's Knight Candidates, Orin Harmony if she remembered correctly. Part of her felt relieved that there's someone else here to help, while the skeptical part of her wondered why he was here right now. Then there was the other matter, the statue that contained the Sun Rune was glowing and emitting reddish yellow flames, its powers washing over her body like the gentle rays of the sun, refreshing her. Somehow the Sun Rune had awaken, as if sensing her peril. If she could bring the statue closer to Miakis, maybe the powers of the Sun Rune could heal her as well.

A white steak flashed across the room. Lymsleia blinked as she found that Orin was no longer standing at the door. Instead he had appeared in front of her, a buffer between her and Hazuzel, his back facing her.

"Go help Miakis." Orin called out without looking back as he drew his short sword. "I'll take care of this."

Lymsleia hesitated for a moment watching wide eyed as Orin clashed with the much weakened Hazuzel. The young Queen's Knight Candidate struck out with expert skill in his blade. Seeing that the young man could take care of himself, Lymsleia got up awkwardly, clutching the statue of the Sun Rune in her hands. She scrambled over to Miakis, holding the statue over her, allowing the powers of the Sun Rune to wash over the unconscious body of Miakis.

"Argh…" Miakis groaned, beginning to stir as the healing light of the Sun Rune bathe down onto her.

Lymsleia felt immerse relief as she saw Miakis opened her eyes.

"Lymsleia? What are you doing? Where…" Miakis suddenly got up in a rush, snatching up her daggers, as if suddenly remembering where she was.

Miakis looked at Orin who had slashed both Hazuzel's hands before proceeding to pry the poisoned daggers from Hazuzel's grasp. He then summoned a blast of pure white energies, striking the assassin right in the chest. Hazuzel's body was snapped back by the blast before collapsing limply onto the ground.

"Well, that took care of him." Orin said with satisfaction.

"What is going on?" Miakis asked loudly, obviously confused by the events happening before her.

"That's what I would like to know too." A harsh voice said by the door.

Lymsleia turned and saw Lazlo and another dark haired man with an eyepatch standing by the doorway. She was about to run towards her great-grandfather in relief when the statue containing the Sun rune exploded into a wave of burning energies.

The wave of raw power swept through the room, consuming everything in its path.

……………………

"Rune Sages! Begin weaving your water magic!" Faroush shouted over the roaring of the raging fire. The food storage area had been totally consumed by the fire which was threatening to begin spreading into the Palace itself.

He saw Jeane by the side holding back much of the spreading flames with a thick barrier of lightning that had formed a shield around the fire. He wondered briefly what the powerful rune mistress was doing at the palace right now, but was glad she was currently here to help.

"Jeane, hold the shield for as long as you can." Faroush called out.

"I am trying, hurry up!" Jeane called out grimly over the roaring fire. Her face was already covered with streaks of soot. "I can't hold off the flames forever."

Faroush turned to the rune sages behind him and saw them beginning to manipulate the powers of water over the fire, the air turned cooler as rain began pouring, at first just a drizzle and then a full downpour. Jeane quickly called off her lightning shield, which if combined with the pouring rain would become a great hazard to the surrounding people.

The torrent of rain sizzled as they fell into the burning flames, turning into thick steam that covered the whole area. The air was hot and heavy with the burnt smell of ashes. Working together, the rune sages were able to quickly put out the fire with their powerful water combination magics.

Someone with a wind rune summoned a gust of wind which gently parted the thick cloud of steam, revealing the blackened timbers of the food storage area. Of the huge fire, only chunks of burning embers were left.

"Looks like most of the fire had been put out." Jeane observed the wreckage, moving towards Faroush. "Just what is going on here? That wasn't an ordinary fire, something must had set it off."

"I can answer that." The Captain of the palace guards said as he walked up to them. "One of my men reported that Queen's Knight Candidate Orin Harmony had approached him about seeing another candidate, Hazuzel put a fire destruction construct in the food storage area."

"What?" Faroush asked, voice rising in shock. "Where are the two of them now?"

"We have no idea, but once I got the news, I sent out several of the guards to locate both of them." The Captain said. "Now that the fire's out, I can deploy more men to the search."

"Good, lead a search…" Faroush said, suddenly trailing off with a gasp as a wave of ancient power swept over him. It was a power that was at once familiar to him, he had encountered it several times during the civil war.

"The Sun rune!" Jeane said, her eyes widening as she felt the strange surge of energies as well.

"We'll have to put off the search for Hazuzel and Orin right now. Quickly guards! Follow me to the Sealed room!" Faroush cried out as he started running. Jeane and the guards picked up their pace, following closely behind him.

Fear gripped Faroush as he thought of the worse case scenarios. First in his mind was that he had left Lymsleia and Miakis in the Sealed room. That the Sun rune activated its powers while they were there… The sense of dread grew heavy within him. If anything should happen to his sister…

"Hurry!" Faroush called out.

……………………

Lymsleia blinked, one moment she was in the sealed room, then the next moment she found herself somewhere else, in a place that seemed to glow with the yellow red hue of the sun. Miakis was crouched in front of Lymsleia, her daggers out, alert for any dangers that might threatened them.

She turned around to look for Lazlo and gasped at what she saw. Her great-grandfather was wrapped in what looked like a swatch of black and white flames, signifying the powers that he wields. The stranger he had brought with him was surrounded by a shield of purple lightning. A white blazing light next to them caught Lymsleia's attention. She turned and saw in amazement that Orin, the Queen's Knight Candidate was wrapped in a cocoon that blazed in pure whiteness, with only parts of his face and body visible.

"What is going on here?" Miakis' voice lashed out into the silence.

"It seemed that the Sun Rune had truly awakened from its sleep." Lazlo's voice said gratingly behind them. "Be careful, we don't know what the Sun Rune in its awakened form would do."

"Have no worries, rune bearer of my sister, the True Rune of Punishment." A familiar voice said in the distance. "I mean all of you no harm."

Lymsleia watched as a thick glow of yellowish red light appeared in front of them. Her heart clenched painfully as she saw the figure that appeared after the light had dissipated. Beside her, Miakis gave a shocked gasp. They were looking at the late Queen Arshtat, her mother who was killed in the civil war.

"Welcome to my mindscape, sister and brothers." Queen Arshtat said, nodding at Lazlo, the man with the eyepatch standing next to him, and Orin. Then she looked at Lymsleia and Miakis with a smile. "Welcome, my children."

"Mom?" Lymsleia whispered brokenly. Then she broke into a run towards the figure, ignoring Miakis' frantic cries of caution. "Mom!"

Queen Arshtat enveloped Lymsleia in a warm hug, looking sadly down at her.

"No Lymsleia, I am not your mother, though I do have her memories." The image of Queen Arshtat said. "I am the Sun rune and I took her form because that was the one that you're most familiar with."

"You're the Sun rune?" Lymsleia asked querulously as she pulled back from the embrace.

Someone pressed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at Miakis who had moved to step beside her.

"What do you want from us Sun rune?" Miakis asked carefully. "Why do you have to use Queen Arshtat's form and why bring us here?"

"I used this form because it would be the least threatening to all of you." The Sun rune said looking at them. "I had called all of you here because I sensed my siblings' presence gathered around me, and also to pass you a warning, children of Falena."

"Warning?" Lymsleia asked, clutching Miakis' hand.

"Yes, powerful earth magicks are being used at the borders between Falena and the Nagarea Theocracy." The Sun rune said gravely. "I sensed the powers of the True Earth Rune being used there as well. I doubt that their presence would be beneficial to Falena."

"Earth magic?" Miakis asked puzzled. "Why would the Nagarea Theocracy be using earth magic at the borders? The only path there was blocked… There are trying to unblock that land pass that had been destroyed many years ago!"

"And once the path is accessible again, the armies of the Nagarea Theocracy would be able to march on to Falena." Lazlo reasoned as he spoke up behind them.

"That is correct." The Sun rune said nodding her head. "Now that I am awake, I would be able to set up a barrier to prevent anyone from entering Falena from that side of the lands. However, my magic can be countered, and if by any chance that the Nagarea armies managed to breach my wards and march on into Falena, I would be unable to distinguish between friend or foe. The only individuals I can tell apart from the ordinary humans of Falena would be those who bear the True Runes."

"The armies of Falena need to be called there to defend the area as a precaution." Miakis said, understanding at once what the Sun rune was trying to tell them. "We need to tell Faroush this news at once!"

"I will release all of you back, in a while." The Sun rune said turning to look at Lazlo, the stranger and Orin. "But first, I have words of warning to pass to the bearers of my siblings."

Lymsleia and Miakis turned to look at Lazlo and the rest. Lazlo was meeting the Sun rune's glare unflinchingly, Orin seemed unaffected while the stranger was unnerved by the Sun rune's stern look.

"Look, I don't really understand everything that's going on, but I mean you and your people no harm." The stranger with an eye patch spoke up nervously.

"If that is so, then you have nothing to worry about." The Sun rune spoke calmly, giving three of them a measured look. "However, should any of you turn against the people of this land as the Bearer of the True Earth Rune had, my full powers would be brought against you."

"Well, so would I." Lazlo said turning a steely glance at the stranger and Orin. "The royal family of Falena is under my protection as well, if any of you seek to do them harm, I will join the Sun Rune in taking you out."

Orin met Lazlo's eyes before turning to the Sun rune. "I am here to seek aid from you, Sun Rune, not to harm anyone. I am seeking a cure for my …"

"Curse?" The Sun rune spoke up as Orin looked at her in shock. "Bearer of the Circle Rune, I have peered into your inner most thoughts from the moment you enter my land, as I have entered the thoughts of all other rune bearers. Gathered before you are the Bearer of the Rune of Punishment and the True Rune of Lightning. It's not my aid you should be asking but the help from the Bearer of the Rune of Punishment.

My powers are direct and physical, in that aspect, my powers are more powerful than most of the other True Runes. However, to break the curse of your reincarnation cycle, you will need powers that exist strongly in the spiritual plane. The Circle Rune and the Rune of Punishment both govern the spiritual aspect of this world. In that realm, their powers are even more powerful than mine. Seek help from the Bearer of the Rune of Punishment, for my powers would not be able to aid you in any way."

Orin shot a startled look at Lazlo. "But…"

"It's time for you to return." The Sun rune interrupted. "Someone's coming."

Yellow and red mist began rising up over them, sweeping them away…

……………………

Sasarai wiped the sweat from his brows. He had just finished a major earth shifting. Ever since he had arrived in the Nagarea Theocracy on the Harmonia warship bearing him, Archbishop Cedric and the group of rune sages inclined with using earth magic, he and the rune sages had been sent to the edge of the country, doing menial task such as shifting the earth to clear some sort of mountain pass to the neighboring country.

The work had been tedious and draining, especially since he relied heavily on the Mother Earth rune that his caretaker Archbishop Othello had affixed on his right hand. That had been necessary to hide the presence of the True Earth Rune which was underneath the Mother Earth rune. So, to maintain the façade, he had to constantly maintain vigilance that he did not call up too much earth magic that would indirectly awaken the True Rune.

The circumstances of being found out that he bear a True Rune would be dire, especially since that right now, he's a lowly bishop. If an Archbishop wanted to, he or she might well take the True Earth Rune from him by force. But that didn't prevent him from letting lose with the powers from his True Earth Rune once in a while to clear off a major patch of soil, especially when no one else was looking.

He had no idea why he was sent to this country so far from home, the low ranks of the bishop were not enough to ask about the reason why Archbishop Cedric had sent him here. But at dawn, when he gathered at the campfires with the other rune sages, he heard rumors. Rumors that Harmonia had agreed to an alliance with the Nagarea Theocracy to deal with the neighboring nation, Falena.

Of course, the conquest of another nation really had nothing to do with him. Right now, his job was to clear the mountain pass as quickly as possible.

……………………

Faroush quick stepped up the stairs to the Sealed room. The fallen bodies of the elite guards outside the room were the embodiment of all his worse fears. Knowing that he had no time right now to check on their conditions, he quickly drew his weapon, summoned power through his Thunder rune, and burst into the room.

He gaped at the sight that greeted him.

A yellowish red mist was just beginning to fade away, leaving the forms of Lymsleia, Miakis, Lazlo, Orin and a man he did not know of, all gathered in the center of the room. Lymsleia's arms was supporting the width of the statue containing the Sun rune. The statue itself was glowing with a yellowish red hue.

"What is going on here?" Faroush burst out. He heard the footsteps of Jeane, the rest of the palace guards and the rune sages arriving behind him.

"Brother!" Lymsleia cried in a relieved voice. "The Sun rune passed us a warning."

"A warning?" Faroush asked confusedly.

"Yes, but first I think we need to deal with the assassin." Lazlo spoke up, stepping aside to let Faroush had a clear view of Hazuzel who was collapsed at the corner of the room. "Then we need to inform you of the presence of two more True Rune bears."

Faroush could feel a headache coming on as Lazlo pointed towards Orin and the one eyed stranger.

"This can't be happening! I hadn't slept all night!"

……………………

**Author's Note:** I must apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had been working on another fanfiction project 'Master of the Forbidden Seals' (non-Suikoden related) and it had taken up a lot of my time. I will try to update as soon as I can for the next chapter. Also I had made a mistake in chapter 3. According to gamefaqs, Sasarai and Luc bear their True runes on their right hands instead of their souls as I had presumed. I've since dealt with that mistake. I am sorry for that, now that I think about it, I had no idea where I heard that the true runes were on their souls from. Haiz… mistakes… P


End file.
